Identity
by Outcast-Loser
Summary: Uryuu is gone, leaving behind a trail of questions and deceit. The race is on to get Uryuu: Soul Society to kill him and Ichigo to save him-and maybe unlock a few answers along the way. "Just who are you really, Uryuu Ishida?" IchiUri.
1. TwoThirty Seven

Uryuu was stuck, trapped in a cold embrace. He could feel something warm drip onto his skin, slowly seeping into his clothes. He couldn't move for the arms around his chest where cold, unmovable. He was surrounded by cold and heat at the same time: the coldness of the rigid body on top of him, warm from the liquid flowing onto him. Where was he? Why was he here?

"U…ryuu…" a small, weak voice called out. Uryuu looked up with his vision blurry , not only because of his broken glasses but because of the tears in his eyes. "Get…out of here…go…to safety…" The woman choked out. Uryuu blinked and the tears began to stream down his dirty, bloody cheeks.

"N-no…! I'm gonna' stay here and… and protect you! " Uryuu whispered, his small form quivering. "I won't let…I won't let them hurt you anymore!" Uryuu sobbed, his face buried in the woman's long raven hair. The woman smiled, her lips pale due to the loss of blood. Uryuu didn't notice the shadow looming atop of them, nor did he notice the flash of black-blue. He did, however, note the searing pain in his abdomen, the gasp of pain from above him and a cackle somewhere in the room.

"Be…strong…Uri…don't be…bitter…do your best to…protect as many people….as you…can…"

"No…don't talk like that…don't say your goodbyes…!" Uryuu whispered, eyes heavier by the second. "Don't…please…"

"Fight, but…know who you're…trying to…protect" gasped out the woman. "Never…give up and remember…I will…always…love…you…"

Uryuu closed his eyes and the tears that roamed down his cheeks grew into a steady stream. He couldn't move, couldn't stand the ache in his heart nor the pain in his stomach. The raven hair in his face was lusterless--lacking life and the silver eyes that pierced his own where dull. He shouted, in both pain and fear, but no one came, no one came to him.

"Please! Please!"

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Uryuu sat up, his chest heaving, heart hammering at his chest and his entire body covered in a thin sheen of sweat. His throat was in a million knots, his mouth was dry and his lungs had to work double time with every breath. He closed his eyes and opened them repeatedly, as if to make sure he wouldn't appear in the scene once more. A million thoughts ran through his mind, but they had all spawned from the original question:

_What could it all mean?_

He groaned as he turned over on his side, his body finally calming. He could tell it was getting worse--this was the eighth time he had awoken early into the morning. He fumbled for his glassing, feeling the top of the nightstand before feeling his fingers brushed the frame. He picked them up and put them on, instantly clearing his blurred vision. Uryuu glared at his alarm clock, which glared "2:37" back at him.

Uryuu sat up once more and moved his legs over the side of his bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes before getting up. He changed into some tight gray pants and an old gray-blue shirt. He threw his pajamas into the clothes hamper in the corner of his room and started for the door; he stopped momentarily to grab his wallet and coat and then left his house.

It was brisk outside and Uryuu was glad he had taken his coat. He flew down the stairwell as he buttoned up his coat and deposited his wallet into one of the pockets. He sighed and shook his head, trying to shake away the memory of the nightmare. He let out his breath in puffs of smoke against the cold air and rubbed his arms as he began to walk faster.

He looked up at the dark night sky as he walked, eyes drawn to the stars. The moon was a smile, an all-knowing grin shining down on Karakura. He crossed the empty street and began to walk down the long stretch of sidewalk that was lined with houses. He looked at a familiar sign that read "Kurosaki Clinic" and stopped, pondering for a moment what the son of the owner was doing. He shook his head and started walking with a fast pace, shaking off his thoughts as those of a restless teen..

He crossed the street again and started to slow down, enjoying the night time breeze that blew past him. He threw his head back and sighed, enjoying the sensation--it was as if an invisible force was running their fingers through his hair in a comforting way, like a mother cooing her son to sleep. He smiled softly to himself as the sound of leaves and branches swaying in the wind met his ears.

He turned right and was met with the sight of scattered trees, benches and an abundance of grass also known as Karakura Park. He trotted to a bench and sat down, trying to clear his bustling mind. How many times had he woken up at the same time, and never returned to sleep? Almost a week. He probably was insomniac, but if he had to go to the hospital he would have to face his father and tell him about the nightmares, and looking weak in front of his father wasn't something Uryuu would look forward to.

He could also go to the Kurosaki Clinic. Uryuu thought about that for a moment before rolling his eyes. Ichigo would probably get all fussed and probably make him go to the hospital anyway. Uryuu smiled softly to himself. Idiot; always so protective of his 'friends'. He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, finally relaxing.

He seemed to relax a lot more when in the park; this Uryuu had noticed the second day of his night terrors. He had been wandering aimlessly through the town when he came across the park. He recognized it and entered, taking residence in one of the benches. It helped take his mind off the nightmares that, everyday, got more vivid.

"Ishida Uryuu…" Someone whispered, effectively pulling Uryuu out of his stupor. Uryuu gasped and sat up, rigid in fright.

"Who's there?" Uryuu called out, standing up. He sensed an odd energy, just for a split second. He closed his eyes and focused, focused. He could sense Ichigo, Orihime, Chad and even Mizuiro, Keigo and Tatsuki. That's when he materialized the energies, and called on the abnormal Reiraku. He opened his eyes and gasped at the light lavender Reiraku that was wrapped around his index finger.

"Who--or what, are you?" He asked, but received silence. He tried to pinpoint the energy buy it slowly began to fade and with it the ribbon. Uryuu scowled. Whatever, or whoever, it was, they had tried to make sure that Uryuu knew it was there and then hid their reiatsu. Uryuu looked around, searching for any and all signs of a person, hiding or otherwise.

"Uryuu Ishida, you are in grave danger! Leave at once!" The person, clearly female, shouted. Uryuu had to shiver at the implications and tried to seek out the power but it seemed like the person had gone, that or the person had cleverly hidden all traces of their spiritual pressure. Uryuu calmed his racing heart and shook his head.

"_I'm imagining things, yeah, that's got to be it. I'm hallucinating due to lack of sleep. Yeah, that's it." _Uryuu thought to himself as he continued to shake his head. He took off his glasses ad rubbed his eyes and then placed them back. He sighed and continue to busy himself with trivial matters, hoping it would take his mind off of the…situation at hand.

Uryuu sat down on the nearest bench and tried to calm his heart once more. He couldn't get his mind off of those words, "leave at once", what was he in danger of? Why did he have to leave? Uryuu's thoughts couldn't get any clearer and as the time passed, he seemed to get more confused. First the nightmares and now a warning, a mysterious power that wasn't human, Shinigami and most definitely not Quincy.

A ominously familiar energy and then a menacing growl reminded Uryuu that, despite his personal problems and current predicament, there were other, more external conflicts. He sighed. His mental issues were affecting his physical health, making it harder to fight hollows. Still, duty was duty, and although he didn't kill the hollows, he'd weaken them so that Kurosaki could cleanse their spirits--a contract they had both made together in order to keep fighting together.

He took off east of the park and saw the hollow, the large monster with the physique of a bat and a lizard combined. It was large, very much like a building, and it's wings were large fleshy things that seemed to be on the brink of total decay. It's tail was swinging wildly behind it, a mass of white bone that scraped the cement and its mask was a long beak that was jagged at the end; the body was long and thin, still large, though.

Uryuu scowled at it's immense body but continued charging towards it. He raised his bow and shot a few arrows, but the long blue bolts simply fizzed and broke into charges of spirit particles. Uryuu cursed under his breath and dispersed his bow as he ran closer to the Hollow, finally only a few yards away. The hollow screeched and turned, swinging it's tail at him. Uryuu dodged left, leaping over the tail, but was too slow in dodging the sharp talon that had swiped at his right. It managed to get his upper arm and he fell, clutching the bleeding wound.

Uryuu took off his coat. He ripped off the sleeve of his coat and tied it on his bleeding limb and took off, brisk air awakening his dulled senses. He reformed his bow and attacked, sending more than a dozen arrows towards the huge beast. The arrows hit it his arm and the long, wiry thing was sent crashing into the floor. Uryuu smiled to himself. So it wasn't impossible to destroy the hollow.

Uryuu took off to the left as the Hollow began to thrash it's lone arm and tail furiously. Uryuu scowled. It lost its arm and temper. Now he was pretty screwed. Uryuu took off, using his hirenkyaku to make a great deal of space between himself and the Hollow. The Hollow roared loudly and Uryuu turned around in time to see it start to bat it's wings.

"I have to finish him off before he destroys anything else--or worse. If he eludes me." Uryuu whispered to himself. He readied his bow and shot out a couple dozen arrows which the hollow bated out with his tail and it shot towards Uryuu. Uryuu groaned. Why did he have to be in such an enclosed area? Uryuu swore softly and he used his hirenkyaku to end up above the building closest to the park. He panted slightly and turned to see the hollow charging towards him with something large in it's forefront.

Uryuu fired the most arrows he could, approximately 1000, and waited for the air to disperse. He gawked as something big and sharp looking darted out of the misty explosion. He jumped, but not high enough, and the projectile caught his legs and he was sent tumbling onto the street below. It was over--the dreams, the nightmares, the hope.

It was all over.

Uryuu gasped when he felt his body hit the ground. It wasn't painful, and he could still feel. What exactly had happened? He cracked open his eyes in time to see a blade, black, gleam in the artificial lighting of the street post. The night had gotten darker and with his mind in a fog, Uryuu could only make out quick movements and then nothing.

Uryuu awoke again a few seconds later. This time he couldn't feel a thing, other than the throbbing in his arm and two strange objects holding him by under his knees and neck. He groaned and shuffled around. He felt the two articles move with him, felt muscles flexing and then understood that they were arms.

"Uh, Thank god, Ishida, you're awake." A familiar voice said with a sigh. Uryuu cracked open his eyes to see a familiar tuff of orange hair and scowl and couldn't help but sigh in satisfaction. He wasn't dead, huh? Uryuu smiled, an ominous sign to Ichigo. "Oi! Don't go through the tunnel! Do not go to the light! OI!" Ichigo shook Uryuu who smiled wider.

"Idiot." Uryuu mumbled. Ichigo sighed in relief and kept walking. "Thank…you…" Uryuu whispered before passing out for the second time that night. Ichigo kept running ahead, eyes glued to the unconscious Quincy in his arms. Ichigo's scowl intensified as he looked forward, pace quickening.

"Tch, don't thank me. I wasn't the one that saved you."

XXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A tall, skinny man walked down the vacant street, a lightness to his step. His long, jean clad legs pumped faster at the sight of a crumpled heap of black; his hands left their solace of the sweater pockets and he leaned down on one knee to scoop up the ripped cloth. His lips curled into a smile and his sky blue eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Hai, sensei." The man said, flipping out his cell phone. "Yes, I have it here." He waited a moment before responding. "Hai, let me check. Pardon me, but I must put the phone down for a moment." The man put the cell down, screen and buttons face up, as he rummaged the hunk of cloth. He finally found a pocket and sifted through it until he brought out a small, sleek wallet. The man picked up his phone, grin larger, and began to report back.

"Hai, it's here." He said as he opened it, keeping the phone trapped between his ear and shoulder as he used both hands to open the blasted leather case. He pulled out a small plastic card and, if possible, grinned more. "Ishida Uryuu, it has his date of birth, picture and address 'n everything." The smile quickly turned into a smirk.

"Is there any sign of…_her_?" The voice on the other line asked tentatively. The young man tossed the wallet and kicked away the cloth and pocketed the ID card. HE looked around and sighed, smugly smiling against the electronic device.

"No, no sign of--" The man froze as his shoes crunched something beneath them. He leaned down and picked up a feather, silver with spots of teal. His smile faded, replaced by a deep frown. "She was here." He listened to the voice on the other line. "Hai, I will move the mission, We need to get him now, before _she_ does. We have to take him within two days."


	2. Rainy Daze, Rainy Days

Ichigo yawned and laid his head on his open palm. He shook his head, trying to disperse the fog of sleepiness that had began to cloud his vision to no avail. His eyes wandered the dull classroom, fixing on the vacant seat once again. He groaned and slumped forward on his desk, completely draped over the wooden slab.

The class was as usual--loud and bustling with the laughing and chattering of friends. The door was wide open and the math teacher had long ago fallen asleep on his desk in the corner of the room, which Ichigo envied, and the desks were all in little clusters randomly grouped all around the class. It was sunny earlier in the afternoon, but it was suddenly very cloudy, not that the Shinigami noticed, he was too preoccupied glaring at the seat that, despite how many times he glanced it over, was always empty.

"Kurosaki-kun, where is Ishida-kun? Is he okay?" A small voice asked gently from behind Ichigo. Ichigo sat upright and gasped, turning around slowly to face Orihime's worried face. He smiled sheepishly before getting up. His scowl returned in no time and he moved his desk to face the rest of his friends. Orihime tucked a strand of loose amber hair behind her ear and blinked twice.

"Yea! What happened to Nerd-O-Dork?" Keigo half shouted, half asked. The brunette raised his hand in Ichigo's face, which earned him a fist to the nose. Keigo fell, crying and bleeding.

"What did happen to Ishida-kun? I saw him yesterday after school and he looked pretty fine to me." Tatsuki chirped in, taking a bite of the beef jerky she had in her hand. Ichigo groaned and sat back in his seat. Mizuiro agreed and began a little conversation with Tatsuki.

|-+-| Flashback to the previous night (or that morning of you want to be picky) |-+-|

"Thank…you…" Uryuu whispered before passing out for the second time that night. Ichigo kept running ahead, eyes glued to the unconscious Quincy in his arms. Ichigo's scowl intensified as he looked forward, pace quickening.

"Tch, don't thank me. I wasn't the one that saved you." Ichigo mumbled as they made it to the Quincy's apartment. Ichigo put Uryuu down against the white wall beside the door and looked around for a key, if the Quincy actually had a spare. Not finding one, Ichigo Decided to use the window, which, he noted, was wide open. Entering the house through the Quincy's bedroom, Ichigo couldn't help but let himself slow down and take a deep breath. The room carried the same smell of the Quincy, strawberries, coconut and something so exotic it could only be Uryuu's own distinct scent.

Ichigo opened the door and lifted the unconscious teen in his arms and put him down on the long couch in the main room. He sighed, running a rough hand in his orange hair and set out to look for bandages. He walked into the small restroom and, after a few minutes of rummaging through cabinets and drawers, found a roll of bandages and other medical supplies.

Ichigo made quick work of cleaning, disinfecting and bandaging Uryuu's wound and some minor scrapes he had before lifting the Quincy once again and deposited him on the spacious bed.

"Kuro…saki…" Uryuu moaned unconsciously. Ichigo froze, all actions forgotten. "Please…don't go." Uryuu mumbled in his sleep, face twisted in a mixture of pain and sorrow. "Don't…leave me…a…alone…"

Ichigo blinked a few times, realizing he was being shaken by Keigo. Ichigo growled and pushed Keigo, who tumbled on the floor and wept about his 'unloving best friend'. Ichigo turned his attention back to his math work, but found he couldn't concentrate on the recursive formula they had learned the day before.

"Ichigo, you never answered Orihime-san, what happened to Ishida-kun?" Chad spoke out, voice low enough for Ichigo to hear, but not anyone else. Ichigo sighed, If he told them, they'd fuss about Uryuu and run out of class to go and see him. Well, Cad would probably just walk out…

"Kurosaki-kun? Please, you haven't answered us…" Orihime whispered, leaning forward. Ichigo groaned and leaned forward on his own desk, pressing his forehead against the cool wood.

"There was a hollow this morning, he must be tired or something." Ichigo mumbled, closing his eyes. He heard Chad grunt in response and heard Orihime gasp. See? He knew she'd be worried. "Dun' worry, he's fine." Ichigo said with a sigh. Orihime closed her mouth and smiled softly.

"Okay." She replied sweetly. The class continued as dully as before and Ichigo couldn't fight his urges any longer and he fell asleep on his desk. He awoke when someone shoved at his shoulder again and again until they jerked him up. Ichigo opened his eyes to see Chad holding him up by the shoulders. Ichigo grabbed the large, soft hand and Chad removed it.

"Ichigo, it's time to go to our next class." Chad said, clearly cutting down his explanation. Ichigo nodded and yawned as they went to their next, and last, class for the day: English. Ichigo grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder, scraping his pencils off of the desk and deposited them in his pocket. Chad waited for him patiently at the door and then they left.

"What's wrong?" Chad asked. Ichigo knew that Chad never asked for nothing unless he knew something was up. Ichigo wiped the resounding sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"I had to wake up early this morning' to help Ishida 'cause he didn't take care of the hollow fast enough, damn thing woke me up at three thirty in the friggen' morning!" Ichigo whined as they walked up a flight of stairs. Chad seemed to think on what Ichigo said for a quick moment before speaking once again.

"That's not what I meant." Chad said as they entered the first door from the right of the stairwell. "I mean what's going on with you and--"

"Alright! That was the last bell! Get to your seats for attendance." The sensei shouted. Ichigo turned to ask Chad to continue but the large teen had already made it to his seat. Ichigo shrugged it off as one of his friends weird habits of asking in depth questions that had pretty much nothing to pertain to the conversation and sat down. His eyes wandered the room, going from the bored Chad to the pensive Orihime until they landed on the vacant seat beside his own.

"_Stupid Ishida, getting me all worried about him"_ Ichigo thought, but then pushed that thought away. There was no way in hell he'd be worried about that stupidly smart, prideful Quincy bastard. Or at least he wouldn't admit it out loud, thanks to his own pride.

"Okay, Ishida-san isn't here today right? Anyone know why? He hasn't called in or anything…well, anyway, we've got a couple of new students today: Kakeruuyoku Mitsukai and Lazarus Solomon." The teacher announced. A few kids in the back snickered and giggled. As the teacher scolded her students for making fun of a fellow pupil's name, a tall, slim, girl and a guy with long hair that was tied in a ponytail behind him. He heard the teacher pick on Hakugei Taiku*, which he had to snort at.

Ichigo looked closely at the girl, Mitsukai, with her long silver haired that was tied up in a high ponytail and her long silver hair was bunched up before her right eye. The guy that was walking quite empty-mindedly wasn't any more average than Mitsukai, his long jet black hair only accentuated his emerald green eyes, and if Ichigo looked close enough he could see the hints of blue deep in there.

Whatever, Ichigo's mind went back to the problem at hand. Was Uryuu alright? Or was the incident last night a little too much? Ichigo groaned and shook his head, trying to free his mind of the Quincy. He looked up in time to see Mitsukai finish writing her name on the board and snorted. The kanji was written neatly in the center of the chalk board, adorned with a halo and little broken angle wings with, what seemed to be tape, holding them to her name.

"Um…nice. Okay, Kakeruuyoku-chan, you may take the seat beside Asano-san and Lazarus-san you may sit before Kojima-san ." Ms. Ochi said, nodding towards the black haired teen. "Alright, Kurosaki-san, Kojima-san and Asano-san are in charge of getting you two up to date, we haven't done much, so it won't take long. We're going to start doing some silent reading for twenty minutes so you guys can start now."

Ichigo sighed and turned to Keigo who had his head bulging out of his head. Ichigo prayed that Mitsukai knew how to dodge. He got up and took Uryuu's empty seat behind Mitsukai and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hey, I guess we should get started, huh." Ichigo mumbled. Mitsukai smiled and turned around, pulling out a notebook from her book bag. She popped off the top of a green pen and began to scribble down some notes. "Well, we started with Greek mythology and shit, about how Chronos dethroned Uranus and Zeus dethroned Chronus and the likes…" Ichigo began, but stopped when Mitsukai stopped writing her notes.

"Hey, what happened to Ishida-san?" Mitsukai asked with a slight frown.

"I don't know. I guess he didn't feel well." Ichigo shrugged. As he continued to inform Mitsukai on the lessons they had learned he couldn't help but ask himself how she had know the Quincy if no one had even mentioned him. She probably heard Ms. Ochi after she had asked the class. Ichigo, satisfied with his own response, continued with his teaching.

By the time the bell rang Ichigo was so fed up with school he just wanted to go home and sleep all day. He yawned again, reminded of how dreadfully tired he was, and slowly began to walk out of the class. He noticed Orihime talking quite animatedly with Mitsukai, and he decided he should at least introduce himself to Solomon.

"Hey, Lazarus-san, what's up?" Ichigo said sheepishly. The long haired teen simply stared at the ceiling, unbothered. "Hey--"

"Cht!" Mitsukai called out from behind Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo turned around and looked at the teen. "He spaces out a lot, don't let it bother you." Mitsukai explained with a little smile. Ichigo nodded and began to walk out of the classroom when he heard a squeal, a giggle and someone shout out "Angel!"

Ichigo groaned. So Chizuru had finally found the new student. Ichigo rolled his eyes. He walked out of the classroom, alone. Ichigo clambered down the stairs, mind in a haze, and made it outside the building before he noticed that it was raining.

"Aw, damn…" Ichigo cursed under his breath. "I didn't think It's rain…" Ichigo sighed. It was cold out, more than earlier, and it was biting at his arms. He shivered, but braced himself for the cold. As he moved forward to take his first step into the cold, though, a black and white sweater popped out in his vision.

"Here, you can use this!" A cheerful voice said. Ichigo turned and looked at Mistukai, with her head turned sideways. "I don't need it. My mom is a little protective, always makes me bring about a hundred sweaters when it looks like it is about to rain out." Mitsukai turned, smiling at Ichigo. Ichigo put on the sweater gingerly.

"Er…thanks." Ichigo said and he walked out into the rain. He began to walk on his normal path home, but stopped suddenly. He turned to his right and frowned. Ichigo pondered for a moment before deciding to go and visit Uryuu.

The rain was falling hard now, pattering on the streets relentlessly. The clouds that were gathered atop of Karakura Town were dark, making it seem as such an ominous day, yet the rain that was falling wasn't as strong as it seemed as it should have been. It made a beautiful noise, though, the rain, a soft click-clack sound that seemed to be melodious.

At the corner of the high school, under hoods to protect themselves form the rain, two people met up. One was taller than the other, but they seemed to meet eye to eye. The rain continued it's downpour around the two, but the figures seemed unaffected.

"Did he take it?" The taller one asked, voice smooth and gentle.

"Yes, it was just as you said." The second one said, voice brimming with glee. "He took it, and, by the looks of it, he's going to the Quincy's house. It's all going according to plan." The person said, voice as soft as the falling rain.

"Excellent. He will lead us straight to Ishida Uryuu."


	3. Don't worry about me

Ichigo walked on, enjoying the sound of the rain clattering one the pavement and roofs. He didn't particularly enjoy rain--nor did he like the cold, but the thought of going to a warm place seriously cheered the Shinigami up. Uryuu's house, and Uryuu in particular, seemed to brighten his cloudy mood. Ichigo pause. Wait--what? Uryuu was a friend, not even a friend but an _acquaintance_, and not much of that either. A friend...what was preventing them from being friends?

"**So, you haven't noticed, Aibou?" **Ichigo's hollow other said mockingly. **"Are you really that stupid!"**__It teased, laughing hysterically. **"Wow, how can you be friends when there is a deeper connection? It's be like trying to ride a bike when you already know how to drive a motorcycle!"** Another monstrous cackle, and then silence.

"The hell do ya' mean? Tch, idiot." Ichigo shoved his hands in the sweater pockets and picked up his pace. After walking for about five minutes, he came to an apartment complex. He took off the hood of the sweater and walked under the porch, gradually making his way to and up the stairs. He searched for the numbers "27" and found them, the nicely placed silver numbers beside the door.

Ichigo knocked and waited for an answer from the other side but was met only with the sound of raindrops. He knocked once more, harder this time, and smiled sheepishly as he heard some rustling on the other side. The door slowly creaked open and Uryuu glanced through the barely visible crack.

"Kurosaki, what do you want?" Uryuu asked, refusing to open the door. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you know, I was in the neighborhood and thought 'I'm craving some cookies!' so I stopped by to see if you had any." Ichigo lied sardonically, voice laced with sarcasm. "I wanted to see if you were alright, idiot. You didn't come to school, I didn't think your wound was that bad. What happened?" Ichigo confessed, signaling his annoyance with another roll of his eyes.

"Tch, I guess I have no choice then…do you want to come in?" Uryuu offered. Ichigo shrugged and took off his shoes beside Uryuu's at the side of the front door and entered. Uryuu offered him a seat and Ichigo took it, taking off the damp sweater. Uryuu took a seat across from Ichigo.

"Hey, Ishida you…" Ichigo's scowl intensified. " Don't mean to sound like an ass, bout you look like shit." Ichigo smiled goofily. Uryuu frowned.

"Tch, of course. I had to fight that damn hollow so early in the morning." Uryuu grimaced. "I'm tired, and I actually lost a lot of blood."

"Oh yeah, how's your wound?" Ichigo asked, reminded of how much blood was on the bandages he had placed on the Quincy. "I hope it's stopped bleeding."

"Not yet, but it's better than earlier." Uryuu replied with a shrug. He yawned leaned to the side, eyes stinging with sleep. Ichigo noted the bags under the Quincy's eyes, the dullness in the usual vibrant colors. He decided against asking, knowing that the Quincy wouldn't answer unless he really wanted to talk about it.

"So, want to tell me how that worked out?" Ichigo said, leaning back against his hand. "You got a pretty bad wound, and you're not usually the one that gets injured. What happened?" Ichigo inquired, voice hiding half of the curiosity he contained. Uryuu never got hurt, unless under extreme circumstances; Ichigo usually got hurt because of his "chop 'em!" way of fighting, and when Ichigo got hurt it was only minor because Uryuu would save him somehow.

"Well, it was late out and the damn thing had appeared in a dense part of the street. When I got there I saw how big it was and put the safety of the other people as first priority." Uryuu explained, half awake. "I moved him away but since it had lost it's arm it was thrashing everywhere. I went on top of a building and it shot this kind of…projectile. I tried to dodge but it hit me and I ended up falling off of the building…" Uryuu finished, looking away awkwardly.

"I see. Why where you up so late?" Ichigo paused, letting the Quincy's words sink in for a few seconds. "Wait, you tried to get over it, right?"

"Yeah"

"Then how did you get hit in the arm?"

"Hmm? Oh, when I had first charged at it, I couldn't get a real hit, so I had to get closer and It got me…" Uryuu explained. Ichigo chuckled lightly and Uryuu frowned. "So me getting hurt is funny now?"

"No, not, it's not that!" Ichigo raised his hands in a defensive manner. "It's just that…I'm a bad influence on you!" Here Ichigo suppressed a hearty chuckle. "My way of fighting of just charging in…I'm rubbing off on you!" Ichigo laughed. Ichigo stilled, the words he had spoken echoed in his ear. He turned away with a blush.

"Yeah…I guess…" Uryuu whispered. "Oh, thanks again, about that…" Uryuu looked away. Ichigo looked at the Quincy, eyebrow cocked up.

"Hey, don't thank me." Ichigo said softly. "I wasn't the one that saved you. Or killed the hollow, in that case." Uryuu looked at Ichigo, features laced with confusion. Ichigo sighed and decided to explain himself. "When I got to where I had felt the hollow, it was gone and you were lying on the ground, unconscious. I was confused for a bit, but I guess whatever damage you had done was enough to kill it." Ichigo shrugged. "So I just picked you up and took you home and bandaged your arm."

Uryuu was at a lost for words. He had fallen off of the building and someone had caught him, that much he was sure of. The flash of a dark blade in the dullness of the night, that couldn't have been imagined either. But…if it wasn't Ichigo, who could it have been?

_"Should I tell Ichigo about that person at the park?"_ Uryuu thought to himself. He chewed over the possibilities before putting down in his mind. _"I can't. He has enough to worry about other than my stupid nightmares…then again, it would be better if I told someone…"_ Uryuu was staring blankly at Ichigo and the teen had began to fidget around.

"Hey, earth to Ishida" Ichigo said, waving his hand before Uryuu's eyes. Uryuu blinked before frowning. "There you are, I was getting worried. So, what happened?" Ichigo recalled the last part that they had been conversing about before Uryuu's sudden lack of attention.

"Well, I just remember someone had caught me and put me down…" Uryuu said uncertainly. "And then they fought the hollow. I only remembered a blade, a blade that seemed to gleam in the night and then nothing. When I woke up I was in your arms…" Uryuu said softly, face warming as his mind recalled the warmth, the safe feeling in those strong arms.

Ichigo seemed to notice the awkwardness that Uryuu began to emit and began to look away. After a few seconds of silence, Ichigo spoke up once more:

"Hey, you didn't answer me before, what were you doing up so late?" Ichigo asked, reminded of his previous inquiry. "If you were so up and ready for battle, you must have been up already. What gives?"

"Er…Hey, I just remember something else from what had happened." Uryuu changed the subject. He had made it his point not to tell Ichigo about the dreams, despite the urgency to tell someone. "There was someone out there, someone not human." Uryuu recounted.

"Was it another Shinigami?" Ichigo asked.

"No, it wasn't a soul, either." Uryuu went on. "I felt an uneasy energy for a split second and then I summoned a spiritual thread, but it was a light purple, like lavender, and then it was gone." Uryuu frowned.

"Woah…I'll ask Rukia about that." Ichigo responded. Uryuu couldn't help but frown a little deeper at the petite Shinigami's name. Ichigo always mentioned her like a dear friend, like a very special person to him. Uryuu couldn't tell why it bothered him so, he just didn't like the way Ichigo said her name.

"That isn't all that had happened that was…odd, to say the least." Uryuu continued. Ichigo's eyes went wide in shock before he nodded as a sign for the Quincy to continue. "Someone, probably the same person, told me that I was in danger. They told me that I was in danger."

"Did they say anything else?" Ichigo pushed on with a strange combination of fear and awe. "Well?"

"Yeah, they told me to leave." Uryuu paused. "They even knew my name." Ichigo's jaw dropped slightly and he gawked at Uryuu.

"You barely mention this now!" Ichigo shouted exasperated.

"…I didn't find it relevant at the moment…" Uryuu whispered. Ichigo's jaw seemed to drop a little further. "What?"

"Idiot! What if something happened? What if you were attacked--or kidnapped or something!" Ichigo shouted, voice only a few centimeters from a squeak. "How could I go on if you were hurt…?" Ichigo whispered, voice soft and full of sincerity. Uryuu couldn't help but blush at the Shinigami's words, and Ichigo had to, too. Ichigo cleared his throat and laughed sheepishly.

"Well…you seem to be alright now, I guess I'm going to get going…" Ichigo said and he got up and walked towards the door. Uryuu followed in silence. He opened the door and Ichigo walked out and put on his shoes. "Alright, well nothing really happened at school and yeah." Ichigo turned around. "Well, bye. Oh, and be more careful, Ishida."

"Yeah…" Uryuu leaned against the door and sighed. "I should be more careful…"


	4. Means of Escape

"Hey, ojii-san, what were you and Ryuuken talking about last night, why did he bring up kaa-san?" Uryuu asked as he jumped on top of the counter. His grandfather looked at him wearily, sadness ever present in those dark eyes. His smile seemed to waver, but it did not once disappear.

"Your mother..." Soken said, as if feeling the word with his tongue and teeth. "Do you remember your mother?"

"No, not really." Uryuu scrunched up his face, as if in deep concentration. "Ryuuken says that she left us after I was born." Uryuu frowned. "I don't believe him, though. He told me that she couldn't take care of me and left." Uryuu made a sad face and Soken leaned forward.

"Your mother, Uryuu, was a beautiful woman." Soken smiled sadly. "She was brave, courageous and smart, just like you." Uryuu grinned and hugged his sensei. He was about to let go when he heard his grandfather whisper ever-so-softly, not to him but to himself.

"She didn't deserve what happened to her"

...

Uryuu awoke with a start, his heart running in his chest. He was shaking, shaking so hard he was afraid he would fall off of his bed. His limbs were stiff and it was hard to breathe--it felt like he had been drowning. In a kind of metaphorical way, he had been; he was drowning in dreams and reality and soon enough, the line would fade.

He had to escape, if for just a little moment.

…

It was cold outside, but the rain had subsided. Uryuu frowned as he walked. This had to stop. It had been eight nights in a row, including tonight. He had to tell someone, anyone, and hope that the nightmares would end after he cleared his conscience. He continued to walk with his sleep-ridden mind set on where he was heading to.

"Hey, kid." Someone called out from behind Uryuu. The Quincy turned around, scowl ever present on his features. There stood a man, which seemed to be more of an enigma of the night. The figure was tall and lean, wearing a nicely trimmed, dark blue suit with a black tie. His brown hair was messy and pointing at the stars.

Uryuu kept walking, ignoring the man. He was really tired, but not stupid. The figure seemed to shimmer before it disappeared. Uryuu wrote this off as a sleep-induced illusion and continued down the street, keen on the spiritual power that seemed to grow as he got closer to his destination.

"Hey, you there!" It was the same man from before, the man enigma. "Uryuu-san!" That got Uryuu's attention pretty fast. Uryuu turned around and glared at the grin hidden in the shadows.

"How do you know my name?" Uryuu demanded. The man's smile grew a little larger. "Answer me!" Uryuu shouted.

"Hai, Uryuu-san!" The man replied, voice mocking. "I'm sorry I must inform you of this, but I implore your departure from Karakura, you see danger is afoot and it is my, as it is my distinguished colleagues, wishes that you leave with us, and in doing so we may tell you of what the danger is." The man said, voice flowing like silk, speaking with a suave manner.

"What the hell!" Uryuu cursed and he turned around to where the voice was protruding from. "I am sick and tired of this... this nonsense!" Uryuu shouted into the shadows. "This is the second time I've been warned! I am not going ANYWHERE and I am NOT in danger!" Uryuu hollered. He turned on his heel and turned the corner.

"Second time?" The man asked himself, eyebrows furrowing along with his scarred flesh. Chocolate eyes glittered in the dim orange light of the street around him. "I see…so they have arrived as well?" the frown quickly turned into an evil grin.

"This is going to be fun!"

Uryuu was panting, having ran all the way to his destination. Now that the sleep had worn off of him, he was second guessing himself. Why, of all the places for him to go to for comfort, did he chose this place?

Why did he walk all the way to the Kurosaki Family Clinic?

"Were you followed?" Asked a familiar, soft voice.

"You again?" Uryuu hissed, looking around. "I have no time for the likes of you, leave me be!"

"Please, Uryuu-kun, I am not here to frighten you! Or get you angry, in that case. I am begging you to be careful!" The person sounded exasperated, even a little worried. "Please…if you do not leave then take extra precautions; do not speak to strangers, especially those that warn you about danger, I tell you the truth." A pause. "Maybe even not me? I suppose you shouldn't, but just be careful."

"Tch, just like Kurosaki, always pestering me to be careful." Uryuu murmured. He paused before continuing. "Leave me be, I will not listen to you or that man."

"Man!" The person shouted in shock. "Someone else…approached you?"

"Don't act stupid, it was one of your goons, wasn't it? Telling me to be careful and all..." Uryuu scowled. He felt like an idiot, speaking to someone that probably wasn't even there. "Whatever." Uryuu shook his head.

"Well, if you come with me, I will explain your nightmares." Uryuu's eyes went wide. "And the woman that seems present in almost every one of them." The voice whispered. Uryuu felt it again--the odd presence, before it disappeared.

"Hey!" He called out, but no one answered.

The woman in his nightmares; who she was remained a mystery. Uryuu wanted more answers; he needed them. Somehow, he ended up with more questions than before. He sighed and let himself slide down the wall of the clinic, eyes misting over with sleep. Either he was going insane or life was taking a really bizarre turn.

His eyes began to slide closed, and for the moment being, Uryuu didn't care about the cold, or the light drizzle that slowly began to flutter over the town. He didn't care about being in front of the Kurosaki Clinic, or that he had been approached three times by two separate beings about being in danger.

For that one, small, miniscule moment, Uryuu didn't care.

And it felt good.

That is, of course, before a supernatural roar filled the air, sending all too familiar chills down Uryuu's back. He opened his eyes, vision blurred by the still overweighting sleep-time grogginess. He got up, heart and body recognizing the danger his mind had not yet registered.

The Quincy turned around and faced the grand hollow, with its large, ape-like form. It's arms were large and thick with long stringy muscles bulging out. It's mask was cracked at the very center with both ends splitting into what seemed to look like a grin. It's legs were bunched up behind it, like a cat about to pounce.

"Gragh!" It roared and it leaped high over the buildings, landing in the intersection of the street before the Clinic. Uryuu turned and covered his eyes, shielding them from the barrage of dirt and debris. When he moved his arm down he glared at the hollow, eyes searing with anger.

"Your soul smells tasty!" The hollow guffawed. "I wonder how good It'll taste!"

"Why do you bastards always appear when I am out? Tch, bad timing for you though." Uryuu grounded out, voice harsher that ever. "I'm not in a good mood, so you don't have a lot of time to live."


	5. The Shadows of the Night

The hollow laughed menacingly as it gained speed. Uryuu was struggling not to show how weary he was and that he was nearly at his limit. The hollow seemed to sense the fatigue that Uryuu was feeling and it chuckled, skidding to a stop.

"Ah, I see you're done already!" the hollow snorted. "You're no fun!" It swung it's fist, making impact against Uryuu's lethargic figure. Uryuu gasped as his body was thrown across the street, feeling his bones crack under the extreme power. He fell, tumbling across displaced concrete.

"I'm not done," Uryuu gasped ,"yet!" The Quincy got up, arm dripping with blood from his now freshly reopened wound. He sat up on his knees and extended his arm, the Hollow watching with an odd sense of humor in it's gleaming maroon eyes. Uryuu raised his left hand, pulling out a silver handle from his belt loop, and pulled it back, smirking smugly as the top suddenly flared with blue energy.

"Didn't I tell you it wouldn't work!" the Hollow roared and it began to charge, arms pumping. Uryuu's smile did not waver. He released the metal handle, blue shaft and head glowing dimly in the night. It hit the hollow, who chortled nastily. "What did I tell you, boy!"

Uryuu got up, placing his hand on a shaky knee to stand. He wiped the little trail of blood that had began to slip down the side of his lips.

"What the HELL!" The hollow roared as it thrashed it's arms. It was too late, Seele Schneider had embedded itself in his large body. "QUINCY! STUPID QUINCY! WHAT DID YOU DO!" It growled.

"Seele Schneider isn't a standard arrow, It's much more powerful." Uryuu explained, raising his head with a smug smile on his lips. "You should regret ever telling me your plan and powers, Hollow." Uryuu choked out. The Hollow growled and the metal handle fell to the ground with a clink.

"This is not over, Quincy! I will return, more powerful than before!" It roared. "I WILL GET YOU!" The air stilled and a large tear was heard as the hollow entered the Garganta to enter Hueco mundo. It's fiery eyes remained a second longer.

"I will return, Quincy, and you will become my feast...!" It disappeared and Uryuu finally let out his breath. The hollow had left but the fight wasn't over yet. Uryuu let his head fall back down and let himself rest for a moment, wound forgotten.

He felt a pulse of power behind him, kind of like the waves of sound created by someone beating on a drum. He tilted his head back, staring at the black figure behind him.

"Oi, Uryuu, are you alright?" Ichigo hollered. Uryuu smiled and nodded, only to stagger forward. Warm, strong arms encircled his waist, effectively keeping him form falling. "Your wound reopened, c'mon." Ichigo said, voice low and husky.

"Damn, stupid hollows…" Uryuu whispered, leaning against Ichigo. Ichigo straightened him out, wrapped one arm around his waist to steady the Quincy and used the other to hold his shoulder. "Bastard..." Uryuu cursed one more time. Ichigo chuckled and they ambled their way to the Kurosaki Clinic, located only two blocks away.

Uryuu tried, many times, to make Ichigo let go of him so that he may walk alone, but Ichigo would have none of it. He leaned Uryuu against the wall as he entered his bedroom window. Uryuu let himself slide down the wall once again, trying to make his arm stop throbbing. He raised his head and looked around, vision blurry due to his lack of glasses, which were long lost in battle, and lack of sleep.

He heard a giggle, like that of a teenage girl playing some sort of game, and tried to focus. He made out a slightly tall woman, running and smiling as she looked back. Her long, silvery-gray hair was tied with ribbons of gold and green. She turned around completely and looked directly at Uryuu. She raised her hand and pointed at herself. Uryuu didn't understand what it meant until she spoke, only a single word, but spoke.

"Uryuu-kun." She said gently and turned around, hair shining against her black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. She smiled sadly and turned around, running away into the hazy street.

"H-Hey!" Uryuu called out, extending his arm as if he could grab her, make her answer him. But no, the hazy smudge of what was once the teen disappeared, leaving him bleeding with his arm out to the darkness.

"Up we go." Someone said softly, lifting Uryuu up by the waist. "Alright, you're going to get fixed up now, so don't even start complaining." Ichigo added, noting that Uryuu opened his mouth, as if to protest. "Okay, so I'm taking you inside, into one of the rooms and I'm gonna' patch you up, alright?" Ichigo whispered with an unnatural tenderness that seemed to be keen on Uryuu in the past couple of weeks.

Ichigo and Uryuu slowly made their way into the makeshift clinic and sauntered into one of the rooms. Ichigo sat Uryuu down and instructed him to remove his shirt, which was currently drenched in a deep crimson. Uryuu hesitated but removed the clothing. Ichigo tried, I mean REALLY tried, not to ogle at the Quincy's smooth skin, only tainted by a few old scars and the drying blood on his arm. His chest was lean and thin, yet he could see the finely chiseled muscles. He shook his head, focusing on the task at hand

"Your wound wasn't very big last time, but I guess that this hollow scraped it up a little bit more." Ichigo frowned when all he received was a grunt. "I'm going to have to sew it up." Ichigo's frown deepened. "It's going to hurt a little, but the wound won't bleed as much."

"I've had worse," Uryuu smiled faintly as he struggled to sit up right. Ichigo looked at Uryuu wearily, an action unseen by Uryuu. "Okay, do it."

Ichigo began to sew the wound and Uryuu flinched. His arm went from throbbing to hurting again, and he wished that the pain would dull into the throbbing it had been before. When Ichigo was done, after having to pause for Uryuu's obvious discomfort, Uryuu got up.

"Hey, whet the hell do ya' think you're doing?" Ichigo asked, pressing his palm against Uryuu's still bare chest. He gave a firm but gentle shove, a sign for Uryuu to sit down. "It's late out, you're not well yet and you don't have your glasses." Ichigo said, annoyed.

"But, I have to-"

"You don't have to do crap and you know it. I'm not letting you go so you might as well sit down and sleep. You're missing school again, alright." Ichigo ordered. Uryuu snorted. "Alright then, it's settled." Ichigo grinned as Uryuu lied down on the bed. Ichigo sat beside him, leaning on the pillow beside Uryuu.

"You're right, it is late, go to bed, Kurosaki." Uryuu said. Ichigo scowled.

"Nah, I'm not really tired, besides, seems like you have a lot on your mind, what's up, Ishida?" Ichigo asked, looking at Uryuu thoughtfully.i _"I hate how he calls my name, like I'm a pest_"

"There was someone again," Uryuu whispered. Ichigo's eyes went wide and his jaw slacked a bit. "Two.…A man.…He told me the same thing…as they had before.…The woman appeared again and..." Uryuu trailed off. Ichigo was about to poke Uyruu when he heard soft breathing. Ichigo rolled his eyes and smiled. When he leaned over to look at Uryuu his breath hitched and caught in his throat.

Uryuu's eyes where closed, making his dark lashes fan on his cheeks. His dark raven hair was messy and his skin looked almost glowing, pearlescent. Ichigo moved his hand and touched the cheek gently, causing Uyruu to shuffle and moan. Ichigo blushed and fell off of the bed. He stayed down there, in a state of embarrassed shock, and scooted against the wall.

"What am I doing?" Ichigo choked out to himself, eyes not once leaving the sleeping form. "What _am _I doing?"


	6. Show me your weakness

For the first time in a little over a week, Uryuu slept. There were no dead or dying people, no screams of pain or final gasps of air. There was no blood, no darkness in those dreams. There were only dreams, strange as they were, they were not of death or dying nor pain.

Uryuu was walking on a rope, long and decayed. It was suspended over ice and the cold was intense, so much that Uryuu began to doubt whether or not this was really a dream. He was walking carefully, taking step after step until it snapped. The rope made a wet ripping sound and Uryuu was sent falling into the ground below.

He was falling for a few minutes, just waiting for the impact. He felt it then-the stinging in his back as he broke through the ice and sunk lower and lower into the icy cold waters of his grave.

There was a gasp, breaking the silence of the room. Uryuu was up, panting, but there was no fear, no sweating or panic. He had the look of an epiphany on his features, as if he had suddenly realized something important.

He remembered eyes, chocolate brown eyes that seemed to keep him on the brink of life; eyes that drove the darkness away. Uryuu couldn't recall what had happened after that. He shook his head, and then felt that he no longer had his glasses on. He didn't remember removing them, or even going to sleep for that matter. Wait, now that his thoughts were on that topic-where was he?

The room was barely lit by the rising sun, sending an orangey wash over the white silk curtains. He was on a fairly soft bed with white sheets-some blood drops tainted them but he didn't really care. He surveyed the room, watching the sickly peach colored walls with little adornments hung about-mainly little non-sequential paintings, and then a chair with half a body on it.

Uryuu shook his head and blinked a few times. Surely this was an illusion caused by his lack of vision. He took a better look and saw a familiar figure wearing a worn out black T-shirt and tattered jeans. His eyes scanned up the body until they came up to a tuff of orange hair and a sweet-looking sleeping face. Uryuu noticed his glasses in the hand beside his waist and slowly pulled them out of the limp grip and put them on.

Ichigo slept, with half of his body leaning over on the chair beside Uryuu's bed, his chest and head on top of the bed right beside Uryuu. His head was right beside the pillow, his eyes closed in what seemed like a blissful slumber. Uryuu seemed in awe, at first, but that awe soon turned into shock, which, in turn, transformed into anger.

How could he have let himself appear so…weak?

Uryuu's fists clenched at his side, anger boiling within him. He felt like an idiot; he felt so weak. He had gotten his powers back to surpass Ichigo, he had gotten his powers returned to him on the only condition of him no longer associating with Shinigami.

Uryuu was angry, at first at himself and then at Ichigo.

Stupid Ichigo! First he hates me, then we fight together and then we're friends! Even after I told him I couldn't be around him and everything, he still stuck around... Uryuu thought bitterly. Why doesn't he hate me? Why is he so…nice to me? Uryuu frowned.

He was being suffocated in this small room. His thoughts were so screwed up, so turbulent, he felt like his head would simply explode. He shifted slowly out of the hospital bed, trying his best not to awaken the sleeping teen, and began to exit. Halfway through the room though, Ichigo shuffled and opened his eyes. Uryuu froze, lump forming on his throat. Ichigo only yawned and fell back to sleep beside the empty bed.

Uryuu felt his heart clench and that's when it hit him. He was so stupid before. How couldn't he have seen it? Uryuu frowned and shook his head. There was no use for that now. Nothing good would come out of this.…It was useless.

He was in love with Ichigo Kurosaki.

Uryuu hadn't moved in a few minutes. He stayed frozen in place, mind in a complete and utter haze. He turned around to look at the orange haired teen, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He took the little steps he had taken away from the bed and ended up in front of Ichigo. He leaned forward, nimble fingers gently pushing orange strands of hair away from the Shinigami's face.

"Thank you." Uryuu whispered, gently pressing his lips against Ichigo's cheek. Uryuu's face was covered in a delicate blush. He was shocked, mainly at himself for actually doing something so…feminine, and sighed. "Thank you, Ichigo." Uryuu smiled gently, liking the sound of that name on his lips. And just like that, he was gone.

"Nn, Uryuu..." Ichigo moaned as he stirred a bit, arm resting on the empty bed. He cracked his eyes open, looking around the room groggily. "Hey…Ishida?" Ichigo asked, looking around. The bed was still warm from the remnants of the Quincy's heat, but there was no archer.

The room was empty.

…

As he dressed, Ichigo cursed the Quincy. He was busy fidgeting with his tie when Isshin came in, almost cracking open the door with his high kick. Ichigo narrowly dodged the attack and rebutted it with a punch on the jaw. Isshin fell to the floor with a sloppy grin.

"Good morning, son!" Isshin wailed, eyes swelling with tears as he rubbed the now purple mark on his jaw. "Oh, I came to ask you who was in room 2A last night. It's quite a mess!" Isshin said with his usual perkiness. Ichigo scoffed and walked out of the room without so much as a response.

He made his way down the stairs, two at a time, mind still set on different ways to torture Uryuu that day. He scowled, which was particularly the norm for the Shinigami. This time, though, he was in control of his facial expression.

"Why does it bug me that he left? He was the idiot that was hurt and decided to leave. It's not like I..." Ichigo bit his lip. "He's an idiot. I'm gonna' yell at him at school." Ichigo smiled. Yeah, that ought to straighten out the idiot. Ichigo grabbed his bag and the piece of toast from Yuzu's plate before he left his bustling house and Yuzu's whines and complaints.

...

Uryuu was at school a little earlier than usual, since he had to give a lame excuse to the teacher. She seemed to look at him with understanding when he explained how he had been attacked in an alley due to his lack of forethought. She seemed to look at him with understanding and a little pity as she surveyed the sewed up wound on his arm.

As he went to go and sit down, Uryuu couldn't help but notice Orihime's worried gaze. He went and sat next to her with an innocent smile. Orihime offered one of her own sad smiles and he began to talk to her. She filled him in on what he had missed out on the previous day.

"Oh, we also got two new students!" Orihime chirped up as two people strolled into the classroom. "Mitsukai-chan and Solomon-kun!" Orihime called out as the two students approached them. Uryuu looked at the first figure-a tall, strong looking boy with some loose strands of hair in his face and the rest in a ponytail. His button up shirt was wide open, revealing a loose black t-shirt that read "I'm with bakà". Uryuu tried to hide the smile on his face.

He couldn't see Mitsukai's face, for she was leaning behind Solomon, her entire head hidden. He could clearly tell she was tall, for as much as he could see, and part of her undershirt was exposed. He looked at it and sweat dropped, albeit silently, as he read her shirt. It was a light gray with red letters that read "B3WBS" across her chest. He smiled now and shook his head.

"Good morning Orihime-chan!" Mitsukai shouted, apparently finished with whatever she was doing. She hugged the busty teen from behind and then went back and stood beside Solomon. Uryuu just watched with eyes wide open.

"You!" Uryuu choked out as he stood up. Orihime just looked at Uryuu with confusion-laced features. Uryuu didn't bother explaining. He got up, seat making a loud sound at it scraped against the floor, and grabbed Mitsukai by the arm. "We have to talk. Now." Uryuu said curtly. He walked ouet of the classroom, still holding the other student until they were alone in the hall.

"Hey, Ishida-san!" Mitsikai shouted with a pout. "You know how rude that was?" Mitsukai rubbed her arm from where Uryuu had grabbed it at.

"Enough playing around, why have you been following me?" Uryuu said, going straight to the point. "And I know it is you, alright." Uryuu said, sensing the impending onslaught of rebuttals. "See?" Uryuu said as he swished his hand, only to have a lavender colored reiraku wrap around his wrist to entangle in his index finger.

A slow smile crept over the teenage girl's face, a simple shadow marking the hidden face. She tilted her head, her silver hair gleamed mischievously in the dim sunlit hallway. She raised her head, single visible eye radiating sinister complexities beyond imagination. She leaned back against the wall, face hidden in the shadows once more.

"I see. Well, It was going to happen, and since I'm running out of time, then I guess this is for the best." She said softly, hand running through her hair. Uryuu scowled and watched with curiosity as Mitsukai detached herself from the wall and approached him.

Uryuu was expecting a punch, some sort of attack from the mysterious teen. What he got was something different. Way different than he expected. Mitsukai wrapped her arms around his chest in a slightly awkward hug. He froze as a tidal wave of emotions washed over him. The Quincy felt her lips against his ear and hot breath along with it.

"You have until tomorrow night to run away with me and my gang. I hope you trust us, because if you do, we can tell you all you want to know." Mitsukai whispered. Uryuu tensed and tried to push her away which only led to her tightening her arms. "We can tell you why you are having those nightmares, and why you are in danger." She said softly.

Mitsukai let go of Uyruu and the Quincy fell back against the oppisite wall, eyes wide. The teenage girl didn't seem to care, though. She half pranced down the hall and back into their classroom and didn't look back. Uryuu was still in shock for a few minutes, and all he did was stay seated against the wall.

...

A student laid flat against the wall, heart pounding in his ears. He didn't move, he didn't dare to even release the breath of air that he had been holding. He stayed still, a shadow in the doorway. He didn't hear anything, but he saw it.

He had seen it all.

Ichigo had seen it all.


	7. Who is He?

"Hey Ichigo-kun!" Orihime called out as she stood up and waved. Tatsuki mumbled something that sounded like a 'good morning'. Ichigo grunted and took his seat, apparently in a foul mood. Tatsuki looked over her shoulder at the grimacing teen and sighed. Orihime looked at him as well, clearly confused.

"What's got him in such a bad mood today?" Tatsuki mumbled at Orihime, though she was still turned towards her childhood friend. "He looks more…upset than angry." Tatsuki pointed out quite absentmindedly, a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yeah…" Orihime said after studying Ichigo's face for a few seconds more. She smiled at Tatsuki who turned away as well. "I suppose I should go and see what is wrong." Orihime suggested. Tatsuki gave her an affirmative nod and the perky teen got up and sauntered over towards the Shinigami. She took the seat beside his, which was still vacant and usually occupied by the Quincy.

Ichigo seemed to tense visibly before he turned to look at Orihime. She tilted her head and gave him a polite smile, as if to try and ease him without words. Ichigo offered her an uneasy smile, more of an awkward twitch of the corners of his lips and she sighed.

"Ichigo-kun, how did you find Uryuu-kun?" Orihime asked cautiously. By the way Ichigo tensed at the mention of the Quincy's name, Orihime figured that his emotional state was due to Uryuu. "What happened?" Orihime asked as gently as possible.

"Oh, I found him." Ichigo said, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice. "He was with the new girl."

"Oh, Mitsukai-chan!" Orihime squeaked. "What were they doing together?" Orihime asked herself. Unfortunately the girl was very loud and Ichigo winced at the question. "Uryuu-kun and Mitsukai-chan, together in the hallway, alone..." Orihime whispered pensively. For the first time in her fifteen years of life, Orihime learned the art of connecting broken information into a string of juicy gossip.

"Yeah, it's what you think." Ichigo said with false happiness. Orihime noted the false emotion and sighed.

"Ichigo-kun, does the thought of Uryuu-kun and Mitsukai-chan being romantically involved bother you?" Orihime whispered. Ichigo turned and looked at Orihime, stupefied. Orihime seemed to have this gleaming in her amber eyes, the kind of look of new found knowledge that slightly fazed Ichigo.

"Of course not, I'm just mad because the idiot ignored me when I called out for him." Ichigo said with a shrug. Orihime seemed to look past his lame-brained excuse. Ichigo was seriously freaked out. Orihime was usually the brainless girl, the victim of all of the 'blond joke' clichés. That was the Orihime Inoue everybody knew. Not this suddenly deep, amazingly insightful Orihime. Ichigo turned away as, much to his favor, the bell rang.. Orihime seemed to drop out of her "psychic" trance and smiled gently before leaving to her seat. Ichigo looked away as Uryuu entered the classroom, demeanor stern.

Ichigo tried to think that things weren't as he had seen, that he was wrong. Still, it did hurt a little bit, somewhere in his heart. Ichigo shoved the pain and all of the thoughts surrounding it into the back of his mind as Uryuu took his seat beside the Shinigami. Uryuu seemed bothered, even a little upset, but Ichigo just shook his head and let it pass as his wishful thinking.

"Good morning, Kurosaki." Uryuu said finally, voice half an octave off of a whisper.

"Hn." Ichigo replied with a grunt, clearly not wanting to talk to Uryuu. Uryuu seemed surprised for a moment before his features took a more caring, kinder manner.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Uryuu asked politely, turning to face the Shinigami. Ichigo couldn't meet the soft stare of those azure eyes. "Kurosaki-kun?" Uryuu asked more softly. Ichigo seemed genuinely bothered and it was a little unnerving to Uryuu.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Ichigo said with his voice laced with anger. Uryuu sighed and nodded, turning back to the front of the class. Ichigo tried his best to stay angry, but after ten minutes of class time he had already forgotten why he was angry. Thirty minutes into the class and Ichigo seemed more worried for the Quincy then angry.

There was something in those cobalt eyes, something that seemed to dull their usual intensity. The Quincy also looked paler, his hair seemed lusterless. He seemed so worn out and tired, almost like an old shell of his former self. Ichigo felt bad after how he had treated Uryuu.

_Maybe…I should apologize._..

When nutrition time came, Ichigo turned to Uryuu. Unfortunately for him, the Quincy was no longer in his seat. Uryuu was up and out of the door, dragging Mitsukai out the door with fast strides. Ichigo frowned. Something didn't sit right with him-something about Mitsukai didn't seem right.

**Ah, King! Jealous much!** His hollow taunted with an evil cackle. Ichigo rolled his eyes and proceeded to walk out of the class room. He was still thinking when his feet had dragged him up the familiar flight of stairs. When he finally pulled himself out of his fog of thought, Chad was speaking to him.

"Ichigo, there's a hollow; I can sense it." Chad spoke with his words low, more of a simple vibration than actual spoken word.

Uryuu was tired of her games; she would flare her unusual reiatsu, making his insides churn. It was unusual in a sickening way-like the concoctions of food that Orihime made. No one else seemed to notice the unusual energy.

Uryuu felt it.

He needed answers, and he needed them right away. So, as soon as the bell had rang, he gabbed Mitsukai by the sleeve and dragged her out of the classroom. He never was ungentlemanly, nor was he usually rude. This was just too much for the Quincy and, whether she wanted to or not, Mitsukai was going to answer him.

"Hey, Ishida-kun, what are you doing?" Mitsukai shouted, yanking herself away from Uryuu once they were outside in the empty courtyard. "If you wanted me to-"

_**RuMbLe!**_

"It's-" Uryuu choked out, startled by the strong power.

"-a hollow." Mitsukai finished, turning towards the loud roar that was sent towards them. Uryuu began to run towards the energy, the same energy from the night before. He scowled, picking up his pace as the hollow's words, its threat, rang in Uryuu's mind.

_"I will get you Quincy!"_

Uryuu saw it now, the large ape-like hollow from the previous night. True to his word, the hollow was larger and more powerful, an especially dark pulsing to it's energy. When Uryuu conjured his bow, someone darted out towards it. The hollow turned it's head nearly a full 180 degrees before it's mask slid open.

"QUINCY!" It bellowed and turned fully around. Uryuu cringed and looked at the shadow, the dark figure with silver hair billowing behind it.

"Mitsukai-san, don't!" Uryuu shouted and ran, condensing his bow into a smaller, more manageable form. He ran and fired a few arrows towards the arm that shot towards the charging student, only to have them fizz away.

"No, Uryuu-kun." Mitsukai said as she stopped running. He raised her head and ripped off the band that had tied back her hair. The silver tresses flowed in the wind and when she turned to Uryuu, the hair in her face brushed to the side and he could clearly see the darker, much bluer eye. "You are still wounded. Let me take care of him."

"Oh? Such big words from a small girl!" the hollow guffawed. It took a good whiff of air and exclaimed with a sinister kind of joy: "Mm! Your spirit is so strange.…All the better for me to devour it!" It slammed its fist, missing the glint of black below it.

"You are such a big and stupid creature." Mitsukai said, all joy and kindness drained from her tone and demeanor. "Know your enemy before you charge into battle." Mitsukai stood as before, defiantly, before the large white fist that oozed with a dreadfully dark substance. Uryuu stood stock-still until the hollow started to thrash around and roar.

"I WILL SHOW YOU!" It roared and it leaped high above them, ending up in front of the main building. Uryuu cursed under his breath and turned to Mitsukai. She yelped in fear at the deadly glare she received and took a few steps back.

"I did what I could for now, I don't have anything to get there faster, I'm sorry!" She shouted and turned away. When she peeked open her eyes, Uryuu was gone, now a single speck compared to the huge white monster.

"Bastard, what are you doing?" Uryuu shouted and fired, piercing the hollow with a few more arrows. It roared and smashed its fist on the floor, crying out in pain. Just then Ichigo, Chad and Orihime spilled out of the building. "Stay back you guys!" Uryuu shouted, aiming his bow. "I'm the one he wants."

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouted as he shoved Uryuu away. Uryuu fell, skidding against the concrete. "We won't let you-" Ichigo's eyes went wide as the hollow spat out something goopy and sickly green at him. The mess stuck against his shoulder and neck, and before anyone knew it, the substance began to fizzle and burn his flesh.

"Ichigo!" Orihime shouted and she sprinted towards him, Shun-Shun Rikka glowing before it shot out towards Ichigo. Ichigo was still arching on the floor and screaming out in pain when Uryuu heard Orihime call out "Soten Kisshun!"

Uryuu turned towards the hollow, anger boiling deep inside. He looked up, hatred in his eyes as he raised his bow and pointed an arrow threateningly at the large Hollow.

"If it was me that you wanted why did you attack him?" Uryuu shouted as he released powerful arrow after powerful arrow. The hollow howled in pain as it lost yet again to the Quincy. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK THOSE THAT I CARE ABOUT!" Uryuu cried out before sending one last arrow to crack the mask. The mask did crack, but only half-way, and the hollow retreated, running away into darkness.

Uryuu was panting, having not realized that he was halting the healing process with his surging spiritual pressure. He turned and looked at Chad, who had appeared behind him only a few seconds before. They both walked in an awkward silence towards the healing glow of Orihime's Soten Kisshun.

"You should be fine now, Ichigo-kun." Orihime said softly, dispersing the shield. Her Shun-Shun Rikka returned into its hairpin state. Ichigo got up, but when Uryuu tried to help him up, Ichigo turned away. Uryuu was taken aback, and a little hurt. It was something so simple, so stupid but it still hurt.

"Let's go, Chad, Orihime. Uryuu wanted to fight the damn hollow alone, let's just leave him alone." Ichigo said in a low voice. Uryuu scowled, about to say something when a familiar figure came running towards them. They all recognized it as Mitsukai. Orihime looked at Uryuu with sad eyes but left anyway, followed by a slowly moving Chad. Once they were out of sight, Uryuu collapsed onto his knees.

Mitsukai ran towards him, alarmed. She kneeled by Uryuu, arms around his shoulders. He looked visibly upset, and she had a slight hint of why.

"Uryuu-kun, who is Kurosaki-san to you?" She asked, looking towards the entrance, as if still following them with her eyes.

"I..." Uryuu choked out, still looking at the entrance incredulously, his emotions running wild. "I just don't know anymore..."


	8. Distracted

"He doesn't seem to remember anything about the incident, Ryuuken." Said a gruff, but kind, voice from a few feet away. "Are you sure this is okay?"

"I don't think so." Said a more cold voice marked by a kind of sorrow that seemed unsurpassed. "What should I do?"

"It seems to be more psychological. What if..." The voice trailed off.

"Isshin, I recommend you stop here unless you want to walk out of here looking like you have something shoved up your a-"

"I get it, Ryuuken." The man said with a heavy sigh. "Could it be because of his blood?"

_My blood?_ Uryuu thought, tilting his head at an angle. _What, is it bad? Am I sick?_ Uryuu frowned and continued to kick his feet under the chair. He looked away, eyes scanning the bland hospital room. How had he gotten there? He twiddled his thumbs and bit his lip and tried to listen to their conversation.

"I won't tell him the truth." Ryuuken said with a sigh as he leaned against the counter. He pushed up his glasses, hiding hurt filled blue eyes. Isshin leaned back against the wall and sighed. After crossing his arms across his broad chest, he spoke up again:

"He deserves to know it, Ryuuken." Isshin said as he looked over at Uryuu. Uryuu looked away, wide blue eyes suddenly finding interest in something that was on the wall. "Well, in the end, it's all up to you." Isshin sighed and ran his fingers in his hair. "I healed him the best I could but ever since I lost my powers, I can't quite get it right." Isshin paused before continuing, slower and more seriously. "So tell him when you feel the need to tell him."

"Alright. I guess I will have to tell him that she left us or something." Ryuuken looked down. "Something so that he never knows..." He looked up with a little bitter smile on his lips and a tear running down his cheek. "...so that he never knows she died in his arms."

Uryuu walked the streets, prowling them for the one place that brought his mind peace; he searched for his one solace. After crossing the street one final time, he was met with the familiar sight of trees and grass and benches. The night seemed to be as dark as his mood and as empty as he felt. He sat down gingerly on the table, feet against the edge of the seat.

How he wished it all wasn't so.

He wished he could just go back to the time when he had first met Ichigo, and how the idiot had simply shoved past him just to get to the hollow. He wished he could have ignored the blatantly loud and bursting energy that belonged to the equally eccentric teen. He wished he could go back to the time where he had the bait in between his fingers and a pissed off Shinigami before him.

_But if I went back to those times, would I change what I had done?_ Uryuu asked himself with a sigh and he closed his eyes. The wind caressed his skin before he opened his eyes, shining with tears that would forever lay unshed. He knew the answer even before he had asked himself.

_No._

He wouldn't change a thing. Maybe that was what made things a little harder on him; the fact that he wouldn't change a thing-the hurt, the pain and death, the loss of his Quincy powers-he wouldn't want to give it all back so long as he didn't meet the Shinigami teen. The pain-and there was lots of it-was all worth it to see that rare smile, hell, even for that damn scowl.

"You alright?" Asked a now familiar voice. Uryuu didn't turn around, he just closed his eyes and nodded. He felt the person take a seat beside his bent legs before he opened his eyes. "You don't look it, what's up?"

"Nothing." Uryuu said, still not looking at the figure that was sitting close to him. "How did you...?"

"Ah, I couldn't sleep." The person said as they leaned back against the table. "I seemed to have been woken up by some strange feeling that someone needed to talk." They shrugged. "Like when a kid has a nightmare and they wake up, only to have their mom beside them. It's like that. I felt that someone needed me to talk to."

"Mitsukai-san, that is just..." Uryuu paused, at a loss of words. "That's just odd." He heard the hearty laugh and had to smile himself. "I don't get this at all, and I pride myself at being able to figure things out fairly quickly." Uryuu sighed and watched with minute interest as a few leaves took off, picked up by the gently breeze. "I'm…confused."

"I will try to make things as clear as I can, but there isn't enough time; it isn't safe enough." Mitsukai sighed and got up, only to sit on the park table beside Uryuu. "I hope you don't distrust me, but how can you trust me If I have only been really mysterious?" Mitsukai smiled, silver hair shimmering in the dim yellow street light. "I just hope you trust me enough to know that I am really serious."

"I know you are serious about all of this." Uryuu pointed out, letting his hair obscure his face from her sight. "If you weren't you wouldn't have gone to great lengths to let yourself be known." Uryuu paused for a moment before continuing. "And I know you aren't the danger or else you would have let the hollow attack me, like it wanted to. Thanks for that." Uryuu added with a slight smile.

"Well, that's good to hear." Mitsukai said and she leaned back and laid down on the table. "I just want to help you, and hopefully this will all stop." Mitsukai closed her eyes as Uryuu turned his head to face her.

"I know this may sound odd but…who or what exactly are you?" _Who are you to me?_ A question unasked, but clearly present in the underlying tone of the Quincy's meek whisper.

"I would like to explain this in full, but to say the least I'm..." Mitsukai gave Uryuu a long side glance before closing her eyes once more. "I'm no one at all, I just have very strange friends that were better off without me." She smiled sadly. "Twin renegade Shinigami and a human with abilities that made her a star and then shunned her." Mitsukai whispered, not really caring whether or not Uryuu understood her.

"That's how I found you; Kagemusha's powers linked with mine and she knew what would happen, and what already has." Mitsukai explained. "She found the Lazarus twins and then we kind of just moved on to find you." Mitsukai opened her eyes. Uryuu stayed quiet, hoping that more would pour out of the strange teen. Instead, she opened her eyes and looked at Uryuu.

"Do you have family?" Uryuu asked drowsily, laying down on the table. It was comfortable, just being out and beside this strange, oddly familiar person. "Like a brother or something?" he asked absently.

"A brother," Mitsukai echoed, voice laced with something along the lines of sadness, pain. "I-I used to…" She whispered, unaware that Uryuu had already closed his eyes. She turned and smiled, rolling her eyes. "Sweet dreams." She said before she looked up at the night sky, surveying the scattered light of the stars.

Somehow, when looking at the stars, she was reminded of how close everyone was, despite how small they seemed. Each one had their own light, their own glow. If one disappeared, the night would be a little darker. With this in her mind and a sad smile on her lips, she slept.

…

Uryuu awoke a few hours later, possibly around six in the morning, with his head on someone's lap. Upon awakening, all memories of the previous night flooded his mind and he sat up, gawking at the silver haired teen. Mitsukai slowly opened her visible eye and yawned.

"Had a good sleep?" She asked when she stretched. "Sorry, I know it's really, really odd since you have barely met me, but I need you to think about something." Mitsukai stood up, her hair brushed away from her alternative colored eye. "In order for me to get you to safety, I will need for you to leave with me and my small gang. I will explain every little detail, but you will have to leave."

"L-Leave?" Uryuu echoed, stunned. "Leave where?" He stood up, too, and took a few steps forward. "And why would I leave with you?"

"We will leave, but return shortly until the danger passes, and by my calculations, they will try to get to you soon." Mitsukai sighed. "We will leave to the north, into a camp site where the other half of my gang is awaiting us." Mitsukai thought carefully before she continued, slower and more softly then before. "You would leave with me because I am the only one that can save you from the future, and the only one that can tell you every little thing that you want to know."

"Like…about my nightmares?" Uryuu choked out.

"Yes." Mitsukai said with a certainty that was almost frightening. "I will explain it all, but you must go away with us, and don't tell anyone where it is you are going, okay?" Mitsukai rushed, looking Uryuu dead in the eye. "Meet me and Solomon-kun here tonight, pack whatever it is you want and then we shall be off."

"You promise to explain everything? Answer my every question?" Uryuu asked, raising an eyebrow. With the nod that Mitsukai gave him, Uryuu turned. "I will need some time to think." Uryuu said as he walked away.

"Of course."

…

Ichigo was even more bothered than before. Uryuu was so distracted all day, he even got called on twice because of his lack of attention in the class. Ichigo sighed as he looked at his blank worksheet. Apparently, Uryuu wasn't the only one distracted. He looked down at his clenched fists and let out a sigh.

"I was such an ass to him..." Ichigo whispered to himself. _But when I ask him what is wrong, he says he is fine. No one else seems to notice how bothered he is..._ Ichigo groaned and covered his face in his palm, mind continuously reminding him of how much of an ass he had been to the Quincy.

_I will go talk to him after school and make him tell me what's wrong. It's what friends do, right? Yeah, friends..._ Ichigo thought, mind echoing that final word.

_Friends..._


	9. His Gift

"I said that nothing is wrong, Kurosaki! Let. Me. Go!" Uryuu shouted, pulling his arm out of Ichigo's grasp. He turned around and glared at Ichigo, cheeks pink with the exertion that he had used to get out of said situation. Ichigo glared back before tugging the Quincy close to him once more.

"Tell me what is wrong." Ichigo commanded, tightening his grasp on the upper-arm. Uryuu glared and looked away, still trying to pry said limb away from the Shinigami's hold. "Please, I want to know."

"I'm fine." Uryuu said, dumbstruck. Ichigo looked a little hurt, and in that split second he had forgotten what it was he was trying to do. "Really, I am."

"Don't lie to me." Ichigo sighed and let go of Uryuu's arm, which fell limply by the Quincy's side. "Something has been bothering you all day, I want to know what it is." Ichigo looked Uryuu dead in the eye and the Quincy's throat tied in a million knots. "Please, whatever it is that is bothering you, I can help."

"You…don't want to help me on this one." Uryuu said awkwardly, sighing in utter defeat. _I barely made my choice, don't make this harder on me..._ "In fact, there is nothing you can do to help, so don't get worried about me." Uryuu said, features stern.

"How can I not worry?" Ichigo shouted, gripping his bag tightly. "I always worry about you!" Ichigo shouted, face graced by a light blush. "It's impossible to tell me not to worry because I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt!"

Uryuu stayed quiet, heart thumping wildly in his chest. He felt like confessing-then and there. But…what if Ichigo didn't feel the same? _But he pretty much confessed to you just now!_ Uryuu's optimistic side said with a little smile. **But it's Ichigo, he's always protective of everyone.** _Wow, good point, Negative-Uryuu..._ Uryuu frowned.

"I can't tell you what the problem is, but I can promise you that I won't get hurt." Uryuu said with a quick smile. Ichigo watched with intensity as Uryuu walked away. He felt like he had just pulled a huge weight off of his shoulders. And somehow, watching Uryuu's retreating back, made him feel slightly sad. He had a bad feeling about this 'problem' and had a strange gut feeling that Uryuu was going to break his promise.

…

Uryuu was carefully looking for what he wanted to take. He had decided that he would go, but if it took too long, he would leave; even if leaving meant a sure fight, he would do whatever it took to return. Uryuu sighed and clenched his fist atop of his case.

_Why is leaving suddenly so hard?_ Uryuu thought, looking broodingly at his fists. He wasn't supposed to want to stay, he was supposed to be set on going in body and mind. That, of course, didn't include his heart, which wanted to stay and melt or even break with a certain someone so long as it was beside him.

And that was breaking him, more than he already was.

Uryuu shook his head and turned away, trying to free his mind of every little thought that was buzzing, droning at him to stay. But he couldn't and Uryuu knew it. Uryuu knew he couldn't stay, he had to go because whoever, whatever it was that was after him was going to hurt everyone in his life. He just couldn't risk it.

Something sparkled and caught his eye. Uryuu let himself wander towards the mysterious object on his dresser. He looked at it and let a smile pass his lips at the memory of it. He gingerly picked up the long chain, along with the cross that hung on it. It was a Quincy cross, though not his own. A certain Orange-haired Shinigami had given it to him.

[-|~Flashback To Four Months Earlier~|-]

"Here." Ichigo said as he shoved a box under the Quincy's nose. Uryuu's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed once more. He placed his hand on top of Ichigo's and moved the box slowly down.

"Before you go shoving things in people's faces, would you mind explaining to them why you are doing such a thing?" Uryuu said with a sigh, trying not to get annoyed at the Shinigami. Upon seeing the pout and heartbroken look on the teens face Uryuu sighed. "You kind of caught me off guard." Uryuu began, only to stop when a stupid, goofy grin spread across Ichigo's lips.

"Here! Open it and see!" Ichigo said with that same goofy, childish grin on his face. Uryuu looked at Ichigo suspiciously before unwrapping the blue ribbon that was securing the white box closed. The Quincy's eyes opened wide along with the Shinigami's grin. "Like it?"

In the box was a long silver chain that was wound up about six or seven times, and in the center of it was a cross. The cross was a shinier silver with a blue cross etched in the center. There was a circle along the center, glimmering in the dying sunlight. It was a Quincy cross.

"Wha-…Why did you...?" Uryuu whispered, still looking at the gift in a mixture of elation, awe and confusion.

"Oh, well you looked really bothered when you told me about how your cross had been shattered when your father was giving you back your powers." Ichigo started. "So I thought I'd get you a new one, since it seems like you aren't used to fighting without it."

"How did you...?" Uryuu trailed off again. Ichigo snorted and laid back in his chair.

"How did I get my hands on one?" Ichigo finished with a half smirk half smile. "It was actually pretty simple, I won't go into it." Ichigo shrugged. "So…do you like it?" Ichigo leaned forward and grabbed the chain and cross. Uryuu looked at him with a confused expression until Ichigo motioned him to reveal his wrist. For a split second Uryuu didn't know what to do until he understood the motion. He raised his hand and Ichigo grabbed it, wrapped the chain around the slim wrist and closed it.

Uryuu pressed the chain on his wrist against his lips and smiled gently. Ichigo smiled, a deep rose in his cheeks, and hesitated before sitting back.

"I love it. Thank you, Kurosaki."

xXx

Uryuu was in the park only ten minutes until six. Uryuu was already tired of waiting, though he had barely made it. Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to stay, to simply leave his questions unanswered and simply stay.

"Uryuu, what are you doing here?" Someone asked. Uryuu froze, recognizing the voice but felt no energy. "Ishida, I was talking to you."

"K-Kurosaki?" Uryuu said incredulously. He slowly turned, surprise clearly present on his features. "When did you-How…?"

"Idiot!" Ichigo shouted as he took a few more steps closer to the Quincy. "I know you were lying to me!" Ichigo scowled, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Are you going to tell me the truth already, or am I gonna' have to beat it out of you?" Ichigo offered, looking sternly at the Quincy.

"It's nothing really important." Uryuu said mechanically. "It's just that I am very confused." Uryuu confessed with a glum sigh. He looked at his feet rather than the Shinigami's face, which in itself had colored quite adorably. "About a number of things."

"Please, I want to help you!" Ichigo said exasperatedly. "I can at least try and help clear your mind, make it easier for you." Uryuu closed his eyes and looked up, small smile on his lips. He placed his hand in his pant pocket, his fingers brushing against the silver cross, and felt the small chains that linked together to make the long chain.

"You already have." Uryuu said and Ichigo looked at him, confusion lacing his features.

"Uryuu-kun, what is Kurosaki-san doing here?" Someone asked, and both Quincy and Shinigami turned to face the teenage girl, who even looked out of place. "Dammit, he followed you, didn't he?"

"Yes, I did." Ichigo glared at Mitsukai. Mitsukai flinched and scurried towards the Quincy. "What are you doing here? What do you want from Ishida?" Ichigo asked spitefully.

"I'm going to use something to allow us to make a clean get-away." Mitsukai whispered to Uryuu. Uryuu sighed and nodded. Mitsukai reached into her bag and pulled out an object that looked like a smoke bomb but was about the size of a golf ball. On it was a skull, the same that was on Ichigo's old Substitute Shinigami Badge, and it was dyed a deep gray. "Only people with his spiritual energy will be able to view this, it runs by reiatsu."

"What the hell are you-"

Mitsukai tossed the bomb and as soon as it hit the ground it exploded. Well, it didn't really explode, it simply sat there in between Uryuu and Ichigo, going around in little circles. Ichigo took a single step forward and then Uryuu understood what the bomb was supposed to do. As soon as Ichigo took that one step the air around him turned into a deep, thick maroon. Uryuu simply stood there and in less than a second he was surrounded in a deep blue, not as thick as Ichigo's, but there nonetheless.

"I guess you should say your goodbye right now, and then you shold follow my energy to the Karakura bridge, I give you an hour." Mitsukai whispered, surrounded by a swirl of white and red. Uryuu nodded and took a step towards the thick red smog, only to be stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He turned and looked at the bi-colored eyed girl and at the bracelet she held in her hand. "After, put this on so it seems you are no longer in this realm. It completely removes your spiritual pressure."

"Fine." Uryuu said grudgingly as he took the bracelet. He walked into the dense smog and found Ichigo looking around, completely lost looking and cursing. Uryuu got closer, having gone around the Shinigmai's back, and pressed his chest against Ichigo's back. Tentatively, he placed his hand on Ichigo's and intwined their fingers.

"Thank you, Ichigo." Uryuu whispered, closing is eyes. He had to say it, now or never. Uryuu thought twice, knowing that nothing would be the same. Nothing was ever going to be the same, thus there was no use in confessing. "But I will no longer be here to be a bother to anyone." Uryuu sighed and began to walk, only to be halted by a tug on his arm. Ichigo hadn't let go of his hand.

"Don't go." Ichigo whispered. Uryuu smiled sadly and let his fingers slide free from Ichigo's. Ichigo seemed to look a little hurt, but Uryuu dismissed the thought as his own imagination. "Please."

"I have to." Uryuu said. "It's for the best. For both of us." Uryuu took the bracelet and put it on, the blue around him suddenly fading away into the thick red. Ichigo only stood, unable to see anything other than his own thick red reiatsu. His hand fell to his side and slowly the smoke faded, allowing him to see that he was now alone in the park clearing.

…

Tatsuki was just walking home when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around, ready to pummel whoever it was that had disturbed her walk, until she saw who it was. She smiled and stopped walking and turned to face them. After a quick polite conversation, she noted how distraught the person looked.

"Can you do me a favor?" They asked. Tatsuki smiled and nodded. "Give this to Kurosaki, please."

"Why don't you do it?" She asked pensively. "I mean, he doesn't live that far off from here."

"It's because I will not be here tomorrow and I don't know when I will return." They said. Tatsuki gave a low 'ah' in understanding and nodded her head. "So, if this is not too much to ask of you, can you give him this package and note tomorrow?" They asked. Tatsuki nodded and took the small white box. It was a simple little box, white, with a rich, deep red ribbon securing a note to the top of it.

"If it is important, can I give it to him right now?"

"No." they said, features still sullen. "Tomorrow evening, or morning is fine."

"Okay, I got it." Tatsuki said and she left. She looked at the package and felt a little pang of guilt. They had made it seem very important. She sighed and shook her head. She only guessed how school was going to be tomorrow.

But then again, one can only guess what the future will be.


	10. The Promise is made

Ichigo collapsed on his knees in the middle of an intersection, unaware and uncaring of the honks and shouts he received. He was dead tired, having run through every street and every alleyway of Karakura. He barely managed to get up and out of the street, there he had laid because of the fatigue that tugged at his muscles. Once he hit the sidewalk, though, he collapsed once more. He stayed in this new position for well over ten minutes, sitting on the curb with his legs bent into the dip between the sidewalk and the street and his whole upper-body laid flat against the crack of the sidewalk slabs.

No matter what he did, he simply couldn't find Uryuu. To make matters worse, he couldn't even sense the Quincy's spiritual energy. It was as if he wasn't even there. Ichigo groaned and covered his face with his palms and shook his head. He was always terrible at sensing energies.

_"You seem to lack the ability to sense people with high spiritual strength. The evidence is that you didn't notice my existence until today."_

Ichigo smiled bitterly to himself. _Even when you aren't here you lecture me..._ Ichigo thought as he peered out through the gap between his fingers. He was pretty stuck; usually it was Uryuu that would sense people and go to them, but this was Uryuu that he needed to find, Uryuu that had gone away so mysteriously.

"I'll probably go to school tomorrow and find out I dreamt the whole thing..." Ichigo mumbled to himself as he got up with a low grunt. He slowly made his way back home, tired, sore and put down. "Tomorrow, I will see him at school for sure."

Uryuu wasn't at school the following morning. Ichigo put it down as a coincidence, it was a sheer, strange coincidence that he had 'dreamt' of Uryuu leaving and now that he wasn't there. Ichigo looked around the room casually, also noting the disappearance of Mitsukai and Solomon.

_What a coincidence._ Ichigo thought to himself, his mind coming up with numerous excuses to help prove to himself that it was a dream. Still, reality kept crawling over him, washing through the every fiber in his being. The reality of the situation kept pricking at his mind, reminding him about the bitter truth. Uryuu was gone, and he didn't stop him.

"Ichigo-kun" Orihime said softly, surprising the Shinigami. "What happened to Uryuu-kun?" She pushed aside a few stray locks of amber hair from her eyes and took a seat. "I suddenly didn't sense him anymore and now he isn't in class.…What's going on?"

"I don't know." Ichigo lied.

"Are you trying to convince Orihime-chan, or yourself, Ichigo?" Chad asked form before the two. Ichigo's bubble popped in that one moment and he slammed his head on the desk.

"He...…Ishida kind of left." Ichigo finally said after a long period of silence.

"Where did he go?" Chad asked as he leaned back into a desk. Ichigo groaned into the desk and looked up, eyes weary and scowl ever present. Chad felt like slapping his old, dear friend in order to make him return to reality. Not to mention to smack Ichigo to make him see what they had all realized weeks earlier. Some things just had to wait, though.

"I don't know. He just up and left with Mitsukai and her weird friend." Ichigo mumbled as he looked up, not meeting either gaze. "And then they did this weird bomb thingy-ma-hooter and then they weren't there." Ichigo sat back and bent his arms, hands resting on the back of his head and his elbows protruding quite far off to the side. "I lookd for him for around two hours but I couldn't find any trace of him."

"I felt the same, I couldn't sense any trace of him at all, it's as if he has-" Orihime began.

"-as if he has disappeared from our world." Chad finished for Orihime. Ichigo's frown deepened. He had a feeling that that was the case, and now he knew he had to grudgingly accept that.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Tatsuki popped her head into the group with a sneaky grin. Before Ichigo could tell her to "buzz off", Orihime had already spilled the beans.

"Uryuu-kun, we haven't-er, seen him since after school yesterday." Orihime said. She didn't want to say 'sense' him because it would be too complex, too hard to explain the concept of hollows and Shinigami and Spiritual energies. Tatsuki seemed to think on her words, until her jaw dropped.

"Ishida-san, I saw him yesterday evening!" Tatsuki burst out with her epiphany. She had one of the strangest looks of understanding on her face as she rummaged around through her bag. "He gave me something to give ya', Ichigo! Lemme' see if I can find it, it's somewhere in here…" Tatsuki pulled out a small white box a thick red ribbon and a note fastened to the top. Tatsuki handed the box to Ichigo and sat down beside him, starting a conversation with Orihime.

"Hey, Tatsuki, did he say anything?" Ichigo asked as he nudged the teen with his elbow.

"Nah, he just said to give it to you today, but he looked a little freaked out, out of it, maybe even sad. He just looked kind of…not himself, ya' know?" Tatsuki paused for a moment, clearly reflecting. "I didn't even know he was nearby. I didn't really sense any presence…"

"Anything else that was odd?" Ichigo pushed on.

"Hmm…oh, yeah. It wasn't really odd, but he had this weird bracelet on. It wasn't like the one with the cool silver and blue cross with the circle in the center, it was made up of a bunch of dark blue bead-like thingies." Tatsuki said before she returned her attention to her previous conversation.

Ichigo nodded numbly before he realized he still held the package. He slowly untied the ribbon and put down the box on his desk, still holding the letter in his hand along with the ribbon. He recognized the neat writing as Uryuu's. He slowly sat back and opened the note completely.

"_Ichigo:_

I have so much to say, but time has never been by my side. I don't know where to begin... Well, I should probably start off by apologizing.

I am sorry for everything. I am sorry for ever challenging you and putting everyone's life in danger. I am sorry for all of the hard times I gave you because of me and my stupid pride. I'm sorry for the problems I had caused when I lost my powers and for how much of an ass I acted when we returned from Soul Society. I am sorry for making that deal with my father, because it doesn't matter that he broke it off or not, I had still agreed to it for myself.

Most importantly, I am sorry for not wanting to change a thing. Because if I changed a single thing, I would change everything we are, have, right here and now. Or I suppose I should say what we "had".

I am writing this for two reasons: to apologize and tell you the truth. What truth is there in my words if you do not hear them from my mouth? Please, this is very complicated, so I didn't find the words to tell you, speak them to you. Maybe it was my pride, maybe it was fear or just my own very stupid emotions. I just didn't have the heart to tell you face to face.

I can't stay around Karakura for much longer. All of these memories are beginning to haunt me. I can't sleep at night. No matter how weak that sounds, it is true. I am being haunted by these nightmares of a bloody past, one that I hope is a simple figment of my own twisted imagination. And then that affected my physical health. I got more and more weak, and once again it was my power that had failed me. I had also failed you. I didn't trust you enough to tell you about this in person, and I am haunted by the idea that if I had told you earlier, you would have... could have helped me.

And then comes Mitsukai Kakeruuyoku with her own mystery, but she has the answers that I need. She had proposed to move me from Karakura for a brief moment, but…I will not return. This is by my own accord, I do not wish to be any more troublesome to anyone anymore.

I cannot stay. I will only cause more harm, more danger and more trouble. I can't stay around you, Ichigo, no matter how much I try, no matter how hard I tell myself "I hate Shinigami" and the likes, I can't hate you. In fact, I don't think I ever will. Knowing how hard-headed you are, I must forewarn you to not come after me. There is a danger that I must face, and I must do this alone. If you get hurt, if anyone gets hurt because of me, I will never forgive myself.

Forget me, move on, and live as if I was never there. It will be the only way this will be completely worth all of the pain, all of the trouble. Please, just move on because I am most definitely not worth searching for. I don't even deem myself worthy enough for anyone to read this. I feel like an idiot, writing all of this like some sappy schoolgirl but this is the truth.

In the end I will die, be sent to Soul Society and maybe someday we will meet again. I would hope so; my life without you would be as it was before: lonely, barren and worthless. Since I met you I have felt needed, like I was someone. Thank you.

Goodbye, Kurosaki Ichigo. Goodbye."

Ichigo's throat felt raw with the tears, as sappy as it may be, that lay within his eyes. He shakily put down the letter and laid his eyes on the box. He reached forward and flicked off the top part. He let out a shaky breath and leaned forward. Orihime, Chad and Tatsuki watched as Ichigo's eyes went wide and the Shinigami got up, taking with his the bottom of the box, the letter and his book bag. He didn't even look back when anyone, even the teacher, called after him.

Once outside, Ichigo threw the box away. He ran all the way to Urahara Shoten, only to have the shopkeeper himself greet him from the entrance with his usual hat, robe and heavy wooden clogs.

"My, my, Kurosaki-kun!" Urahara chirped up, pointing his fan at the panting Shinigami. "Are you ditching school into my shop! Why, you rebel-without-a-cause!"

"I don't have time to explain, I need you to open the gates." Ichigo growled out. Urahara's eyes gleamed mischievously under his hat, as if he knew that Ichigo was going to ask him the question.

"Alone?"

"Yes. I will only be there for a few minutes, two hours at most." Ichigo gritted out through clenched teeth. "Please, Urahara!"

"Yes, alright. But you must explain to me when you return, then." Urahara said with a grin.

…

Ichigo was out of his body already, awaiting Urahara. He was still fixing his body into a comfortable looking position when Urahara came in to tell him that the gates were ready. Ichigo nodded and finished with his body. He made his way into the training area with Urahara standing atop of one of the large bluffs.

"Two hours until you will return, Kurosaki-san." Urahara said sternly. "And then you explain this all to me."

"Yea, thanks." Ichigo said absently.

"Do you have everything you need to bring with you?" Urahara asked, slamming his cane on the rock ground.

"Yes." Ichigo said sternly. He raised his wrist and Urahara could clearly make out a bracelet with something dangling from it. Urahara opened the Sekaimon, and Ichigo barged in without another single word. As he ran, the chain wrapped around his wrist jingled, shining brightly with the light of the portal.

_"A Quincy cross can survive going to places of soul concentration because it is not made of materials in the human world, see?"_ Uryuu had once told Ichigo when asked the question.

_I will come get you, Uryuu. I will protect you no matter what and you will be safe._ Ichigo thought to himself as he finally saw the blinding white light of the Soul Society. _I swear it on my soul, I will not let you down!_

The false sun glinted off of the bracelet, making the small silver links look like they were coming to life. Chocolate brown eyes followed the shiny glints down to the cross that dangled off of it. They traced every last detail from the bluish center, the equally blue particles that seemed to emanate from it, to the silver circle that adorned the center.

The Quincy cross was a reminder of Ishida Uryuu, the one last Quincy that Kurosaki Ichigo was in love with.


	11. Important filler, A Hollow's Reason

**A\N:** Sorry to have to do this guys. I hate stories with A\N's but I felt the need to do this. I am soooo sorry for not updating so I put this filler chapter in. It has a lot of in it so I decided to post it here, such as approximate time the story is set in, Uryuu's dad's deal, and the idea that they already Had feelings about each other before this story set in. Enjoy! (I will update soon with the main story again! Sorry for the delay :( )

* * *

Everyone had felt it, the surge of power that seemed to shake the entire building. It was familiar, a familiar power that seemed shrouded by something that…even trying to sense the dark pulsing to the energy brought a chill to their spine. People seemed to notice the shift in energy but put it down to premonitions or just the cold that was starting to drag into the weather.

Uryuu looked out the window, one of the people that had felt the familiar spike in energy. In fact, he could pinpoint who it belonged to and where they were. The bitterness rolling in it was startling, and it brought a cold sweat onto Uryuu's body. He looked back at his classmates, namely Chad, who seemed to be contemplating on whether to go out or not.

"Uryuu-kun…" A soft voice said from beside the Quincy and Uryuu knew who it was at once. "I know about the promise you have made with your father." _No…please, don't tell me that!_ Uryuu thought as he clenched his fist. "…But I'm not asking you to help 'a Shinigami' or even 'their ally', I am asking you to help me, A friend." Orihime said softly.

When Uryuu turned around, he had upon his features one of the saddest of expressions that anyone would have though his father or mother or even grandfather had died. Orihime seemed to note this and she smiled gently and placed a soft hand on his shoulder, giving It a gentle squeeze to say the words she couldn't say.

_It's okay._

_We forgive you._

Uryuu smiled back, albeit sadly, and turned completely to face Orihime. "What is it, Inoue-chan?" Uryuu asked, noting the slightly anxious look in Orihime's usually calm features. "Please, Tell me so that I can help." There it was again, that smile. Uryuu calmed down a bit, but the smile on the teen's lips contradicted the worry in her eyes.

"It's Ichigo-kun. I can feel it, something is wrong. Help with the hollow."

"But I-"

"Please, You're helping with the hollow, not helping Ichigo-kun. Can you do this for me?" Orihime asked with a sigh. "Please, Uryuu-kun, me and Sado-kun will be right beside you but we need you to be there, please." Orihime begged, closing her eyes. "There's an unnatural force emanating from where their battle is and I'm terribly worried that Ichigo-kun will, he will get h-hurt…" By the time Orihime finished Talking Uryuu and Chad had already started to rush through the hall, Chad holding her protectively against his chest as they burst out of the school building.

"Thank you, Uryuu-kun." Orihime whispered as she was put down. Uryuu gave her a gentle smile and she returned it twice fold. Their little bubble of mild happiness, however, was interrupted by a loud crash and a toxic amount of Reiatsu that filled the air.

…

The three teens were surrounded by a cloud of dirt, smoke and small rocks that went up into the atmosphere as something smoldered. Orihime gasped, clearly frightened, and Uryuu and Chad simply took a step back, making sure they were all together. In this kind of situation, the enemy could attack. There was a loud cackle in the midst of the dense smog, and Uryuu instantly recognized it, along with the energy that was making itself barely felt.

"Sado-kun, get yourself and Inoue-chan out of here and as far as possible!" Uryuu shouted into the denseness, hoping that Chad ad Orihime could still hear him.

"Why?" Orihime called out, her voice slightly shriller than the norm. He could see her figure, along with Chad's more larger, taller form. "We came here to help you, please don't send us away!"

"Please, I swear it is for your own safety, Sado-kun, take Orihime and get as FAR AWAY AS YOU CAN!" Uryuu shouted and, despite not being able to see their figures, he could tell that Chad had nodded. In a split second he heard a squeal and then heavy strides. So now that Orihime and Chad were gone, he knew what he had to do. "Come out, now!" Uryuu growled, heart racing as the dark power pulsed.

A scream, a cry of pain and a thud was all that he received. Uryuu's eyes went wide and he called upon the energy of the two friends he had just dispatched a few seconds earlier. He ran towards the direction of their faded power and gasped when he came to a clearer part of street. Chad was face down on the ground, blood oozing from a wound on his head. Uryuu ran towards him and flipped him over on his back. The larger teen was unconscious but, upon close examination, the wound wasn't anything grave, and the bleeding had already stopped.

"U…Uri…Uryuu-kun" Orihime gasped out and Uryuu looked towards his right at Orihime who was laying on her side with her lip busted and her eye bruised. "Please, don't hurt him." She whispered as Uryuu dropped to his knees beside her. Shed also seemed to have the same wound on the back of her head as Chad, though she seemed to be barely hanging onto consciousness. "He doesn't know what he's doing, Uryuu! Please don't…" Brown eyes began to close slowly as darkness swept over Orihime's mind. "don't hurt…Ichigo-kun…ple….ase…"

"How Sweet!" A voice said, sounding like Ichigo but raspier, much more shrill. Uryuu gulped shallowly and turned to face a Shinigami-Hollow. It wore the Shinigami's robes, a zanpakuto in its grasp behind its back and half of a white mask with red slashes starting from the left cheek to the edge of the mask. It was Ichigo, the same Ichigo that had emerged when fighting Kuchiki Byakuya in Soul Society.

"What do you want?" Uryuu spat out and got up, bracelet starting to drip with blue energy particles.

"Don't ya' worry, Uryuu-chan, I'm not gonna hurt you. Much." The hollow smiled and Uryuu shuddered, having to remind himself that this wasn't Ichigo. Ichigo wouldn't hurt his friends. "I'm just here for you." The hollow said seriously, taking a step closer to Uryuu and Orihime's unconscious body.

"Then why did you hurt them if you wanted to get to me?" Uryuu growled, glancing from Chad to Orihime and back to Ichigo.

"They would have gotten in the way from this!" Ichigo shouted, unsheathing Zangetsu as he charged forward. Uryuu used his Hirenkyaku to land a few yards away, aiming his bow directly at Ichigo's heart. "Do it, Quincy! Kill me, and kill Ichigo!" Ichigo shouted, his shrill voice almost pushing Uryuu to do it.

He just couldn't.

Uryuu's arms shook and he dropped his arm, breaking the bow's formation. He looked at Orihime's limp body and thought for a split second. _I can't hurt him because she doesn't want me to. Yeah, that's why._ Though the throbbing in his chest couldn't be explained by the same theory.

"If you can't hit me, then I'll make this quick!" Ichigo shouted and he lunged at Uryuu, black blade glinting in the afternoon sun. Uryuu glared at Ichigo and formed his bow, ready to fight to survive.

…

The match was dragging on, and due to fatigue and loss of strength, Uryuu was losing. He could feel the blood on his fingers running down his arms and he shot off a final arrow, which was slapped away by the zanpakuto like nothing. iI have to come up with a plan, and quick./i Uryuu thought as he side stepped another lunge.

"It seems you have lost the will to fight, Quincy." The hollow-Ichigo said seriously, no mocking tinge to his tone. "Then become our soul, our heart as we **devour** you!" Ichigo cried out and Uryuu smiled as Ichigo ran zangetsu though him.

"You will not…" Uryuu coughed, choking on the blood that began to rise in his throat. "devour me, and you…will not…control Kurosaki…"

"Big words from a dying man…" Hollow-Ichigo smirked as he ducked his head down, twisted lips only an inch away from Uryuu's. "Come now, let us have a little taste!"

"S-so you haven't noticed?" Uryuu gasped as Zangetsu was pushed deeper into his chest.

"Noticed wha-" Ichigo's eyes went wide as he heard a little crack and he looked down to see the white mask that hadn't fully formed start disintegrating. "No! you Quincy bastard!" Ichigo shouted and soon enough his eyes began to return to normal, his skin regained it's color and the last chink of mask fell.

"Glad…to have you…back…" Uryuu smiled and fell back, not even wincing as his body slid off of Zangetsu. He didn't care if he died now. He could hear the anguished cries of his name, but was too gone, far too gone, to care. The last image he saw were those warm, chocolate eyes and with that memory he was ready to pass on.

…

When Uryuu opened his eyes he was in a small room, with a sort of comforting edge to it. He felt like someone was embracing him, calming him down and soothing his discomfort. He slowly got up but gasped at the pain that shot through his body. Laying down but still half sitting up, he looked around only to have familiar wide chocolate eyes staring at him in disbelief.

"Ishida, thank god, Ishida!" Ichigo cried out and he lunged forward, embracing the teen. Uryuu gasped at the sensation. It wasn't pain, though there was a dull ache in his bandaged chest due to the wound, but his heart seemed to skip a beat and then palpitate faster as if to catch up to what it had missed.

"Kuro…saki?" Uryuu asked, slightly confused.

"I'm So sorry! I…I almost killed you and I-I hurt Orihime and Chad and I-I hiurt all of you guys! How can I-I say that I'm going to protect people when I'm the one that's hurting them?" Ichigo cried out and shook. Uryuu raised a hand and squeezed Ichigo's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting way. It must have worked because when Ichigo let go of Uryuu he had a sad smile on his lips.

"You shouldn't say something like that or I will be pushed to beating the crap out of you." Uryuu said seriously and Ichigo laughed and nodded, sitting back on his heels. "Listen, Ichigo, I'm sorry but there is something I have to tell you about my powers. I had-"

"I know about the deal with your father, Ishida." Ichigo said, and Uryuu was forced to look at Ichigo because there was no anger in his voice, no spite. "I don't care; I sort of did the same but…are you really going to stay away from…us?"_Away from me?_ A question unasked but evident in the question.

"Ryuuken broke off the deal." Uyruu said in rushed words. All Ichigo could do was shake his head and mutter a sound of puzzlement. "He broke it off. Once he restored my powers, he said that It didn't matter what I did with them, and that he wouldn't hold any restrictions against me."

"Wha-what-why?" Ichigo sputtered, shaking his head. He looked up and gawked at the smirk on the wounded Quincy's lips.

"Because I beat him."

…

Uryuu had finally gone, fully healed and back to his normal self. Ichigo still felt a bit awkward, and as he watched the Raven Haired teen leave, he voiced his confusion.

"Oi, Urahara, why did I, or my hollow, attack Ishida?" Ichigo asked and he looked ahead at the front of the store. Urahara grinned beneath his fan, hiding it from Ichigo, and said quite smugly:

"Well, Kurosaki, don't you know what they say about hollows and why they attack!" Urahara chirped up. Ichigo blushed and cleared his throat, muttering something under his breath about 'a stupid, nosy idiotic shopkeeper' and said goodbye before leaving on his own.

_They say that a soul that had become a hollow will hunt the soul of the one they loved most in life to replace their missing heart…_


	12. The Informer

It was a sunny day in the netherworld, the Soul Society. It was actually outrageously hot, especially for it being early spring. The wind was blowing gently, carrying with it not only freshness but the cries and shouts of glee of the spirit residents. Rukia Kuchiki walked with a bounce in her step and a smile on her lips through the dirt roads, elation in her every move.

"Rukia!" Someone shouted and Rukia grinned at once, knowing fully well who it was. She turned and waved, only to get smacked upside the head by her old friend. She was still in a state of shock as the usual brown eyes, crimson hair and bandana appeared in her, still slightly wavering, vision.

"What the…" Rukia mumbled, violet eyes wide and unseeing for a few moments before narrowing dangerously. "WHAT THE HELL- WHY DID YOU JUST HIT ME!" She shouted loud enough that everyone in Soul Society must have heard her. Renji just scowled and rolled his eyes. "Pig-headed bastard!" Rukia shouted once more and gave him one great smack with her hand, the space between his chin and ear marred a light red.

"Ya' Idiot!" Renji growled, grabbing the Shinigami by the upper arm. "I have been calling you for the past twenty minutes, trying to get ya' to turn around!" Renji huffed, his voice low and rushed. Rukia stayed in a slightly paralyzed form, her eyes round in a mild surprise.

"Why?" She inquired, seemingly calmed down.

"'Cause there's a Captain and Vice-Captain meeting in ten minutes." Renji explained as they slowly started walking down the path. Rukia gave a little 'oh' before stopping.

"Wait-then why am I needed?" She asked, almost utterly confused.

"'Cause Captain Jushiro Ukitake requested that you substitute as the position of Vice Captain for any and all meetings that request their presence." Renji explained as they turned the corner into another, more solid path.

"What is the meeting going to be about?" Rukia asked, puzzled.

The Soul Society 13 Court Guards had been swamped over the Winter War, although it was a mere two or three months away. A lot of problems had arisen, some large and others quite miniscule. It didn't help with the building tensions and the mounting suspicions. The Seretei was still trying to rebuild itself, the occupants in the Rukongai had no idea, and maybe that was the worse part. All those souls were in danger, they didn't know why and it wasn't their fault.

"Well, someone has important information about a new enemy, supposed to be real dangerous." Renji said casually as he stretched. Rukia glanced at the road and then her childhood friend, face warming considerably. Renji's well-toned muscles flexed as he stretched, marred by some old, faded scars and his black tribal tatoos. Renji seemed to sense this and looked at his petite friend, puzzled.

"So," Rukia cleared her throat, "What enemy?"

"I dunno, but it's a little odd, dontcha think?" Renji muttered, looking down at the path.

"How so?" Rukia asked, looking ahead. She seemed a little lost in thought, so Renji paused for a while before continuing.

"It's sort of a renegade Shinigami that brought this to our attention, he's not even seated yet he has all of this information…" Renji thought aloud. Rukia had to agree with the thought, and actually stopped.

"Wait, what time until the meeting begins?" She asked, the fact suddenly dawning on her.

"Oh, Shit!" Renji cursed as he lunged towards Rukia. He grabbed her by the arm and began to take off. "It's gonna start in ten minutes and we still have a fifteen minute walk!" Renji shouted as they zoomed through the path. Rukia could do nothing but bob her body up and down and let out little strangled sounds of discomfort as she was literally dragged through Seretei.

In about five minutes or so, the Sixth Squad's Lieutenant and the adopted Kuchiki royalty made their way into the meeting quarters. The only people outside, thankfully, were Ukitake and Shinsui, who seemed to be…well, to be perfectly honest, Renji didn't want to know what they were doing so pressed up in a slightly hidden corner of the small building. He let go of Rukia, who flopped to the ground.

"Oi!" Renji hollered, making Rukia jump. "Get your ass off the ground and let's go inside already!" Renji scowled at the petite Shinigami who turned a few shades of red before returning to her original tone.

"ltgfm…" Rukia mumbled, turning away.

"Huh?"

"Let go of me…" Rukia whispered, tugging at her arm that was being held up against Renji's chest. Renji completely deadpanned, his eyes following the pale arm's length until he caught sight of his own hand pressing Rukia's against his chest.

"OH!" Renji shouted and let go of her hand immediately.

"All right, you love birds, c'mon, the meetings about to start!" Shinsui said with a large grin as he surprised the duo. "Well, what are you two waiting for? Lets go!" He grinned as he shoved them in.

"Take your own advice." Ukitake said, a frown present on his features. "Well?"

"C'mere!" Shinsui said as he grabbed Ukitake, tucking him under his robed arm. "Alright, I'll let you go off with a warning for looking too damn cute, but next time I'm gonna' punish you for showing that face in public, knowing what it does to me!" Ukitake laughed and they entered the meeting room.

…

The meetings hadn't even started when Rukia and Renji stumbled in the room. They went into their designated areas, their spot below the Captain's. A few awkward glances later, the meeting started and the rest of the captains and lieutenants filed in. After a few minutes of muttering to each other, the room went deathly silent as Captain-Commander Yamamoto opened the two main doors and entered.

"Captain and Lieutenant class that stand before me, a new enemy has arisen, one that has been lurking in the shadows of Our World and that of the world of the living." Yamamoto said, his voice booming eerily around the walls of the vast room. "Though they had at some point been under close surveillance, it seems as if they have decided their fate once and for all."

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Said a deep, rich voice as the doors opened once more. "But some kids out there were pestering me so…"

"No, not, it's fine, I was about to introduce you. Everyone, this is Katsurou, the informer."

Everyone now turned and looked at the man who had been standing slightly awkwardly at the doorway. He was tall and lean with slightly spiky dark brown hair, chocolate eyes and thin lips that were twisted into a slight smirk. The only thing that marred his handsome features was a scar, slightly jagged, that stretched out from his left eyebrow to his cheekbone. He wore a nicely trim suit-a dark gray, with a thin black tie and a strap across his chest that seemed to hold some kind of sack on his back.

"Hello, My name Is Katsurou and I am here to tell you about this new, forbidden breed that will endanger Seretei and the human world." Katsurou said frankly. "And it all starts off with an old race that was supposedly wiped out over 200 years ago…"


	13. The Conspiracy

The room erupted with low murmurs until Yamamoto slammed his cane onto the ground, forcing all attention to himself. Silence spread quickly and then continued, until there was no sounds other than breathing. Katsurou slowly but surely made his way into the very front of the building, half smirking. Once he was beside Captain-Commander Yamamoto, he began to explain.

"I am Katsurou of the Ninth Squad, currently unseated." Katsurou began, looking over at each and every one of the Captains and Lieutenants. "I was sent off on my mission, which was to go into the world of the living and destroy a hollow that had just started to attack the living people in the town of Karakura, about twenty years ago, according to the human world years.

"While fighting against the hollow, someone approached and attacked me. I fell to the floor and when I turned to see who had attacked me, they had gone. The hollow was laughing and it said something about a new race, a race of people that would destroy us all. It lunged at me and I destroyed it easily, but as I was returning back to open the Seikemon gates, the man approached me once more.

'Do not meddle in business that does not concern you, Shinigami' He had told me, and with one final glare, he summoned some sort of blue blade and attacked me, but missed. He left, and I found it my own personal duty to reveal this 'race' and whatever plans they had." Katsurou sighed and looked towards the Captain-Commander, at a loss for words of how to continue.

"Because he refused to return to the Soul Society despite all actions regarding the mission and everything that he had reported back to us, I had him regarded as a 'Renegade' Shinigami because, despite him going against orders, he was acting upon his best intentions." Yamamoto said and he looked directly at Rukia, who suddenly couldn't breathe. "So he remained in the human world, collecting information and now, he has found this 'new race' that had been mentioned."

"I met a little… Quincy." Katsurou said, and couldn't help but smirk slightly as Two Lieutenants squirmed and a captain grinned. "His surname was Ishida, and within their blood is the answer." Rukia glanced over at Renji, who had the same look of confusion that she had. "A spiritual being such as the Quincy have been able to throw Soul Society into chaos once before, but now they have found a way to mingle their power with that of a hollow."

"That's absolutely absurd!" Rukia shouted and was instantly held back by her captain. Ukitake gave her a stern look, his eyes narrowing, but the polite little smile he had on his lips said otherwise.

"Shh, not right now, Rukia. You'll have your chance." Ukitake whispered, flashing a gentle smile once more.

"I have collected enough information about this, and all of the people that wish to abuse this power. All in all there are four of them. These people are part of this whole plot to over-throw Seretei and destroy the worlds. These people are bent on making these sort of hybrids that will destroy us all.

"First are the traitors to the Soul Society, twins that were said to be lost in action. The wiser of the two is Solomon Lazarus, and despite constantly forgetting and his deceitful appearences, he is highly intelligent. He is the second in command. The second Lazarus is Daniel and despite the fact that he is less intelligent he is still very deadly and a great master at kido. Next is Kagemusha, who is a human. Her powers are still unknown but she is considered to be the greatest force.

"Finally, there is Mitsukai Kakeruuyoku, the Leader of the Gang. She is a hybrid, somehow forged and is half hollow, half Shinigami. She has a zanpakuto, and little is known except that her zanpakuto is not in itself a katana, they are two blades that are attached to her arm by a chain that goes from her palm to her elbow.

"Their plan is simple; join with the Quincy and mingle blood between him and their leader and all together overthrow soul society. These people must be stopped and killed once and for all or else there will be more chaos in Soul Society. We are all in danger unless Uryuu Ishida, the last Quincy, is taken into custody." Katsurou finished and the room stayed silent, tension rising until-

"That can't be true!" Rukia said, glaring straight at the strange Shinigami. "Why is it that there is suddenly this whole plot about the Quincy? And if there is, why do you know so much about it?"

"Rukia Kuchiki, hold your tongue." Yamamoto said coldly, slamming his cane on the floor. "I, myself, have overlooked all of this information and it checks out."

"What shall we do, then?" Mayuri leered, grin growing with millions of ideas of how to torture the Quincy teen, no less.

"The orders are to arrest Uryuu Ishida and bring him back to Soul Society, dead or alive."

…

The meeting had ended with a question on everyone's tongue, with more confusion than clarity. Rukia was angry, angry that everyone was believing such crude nonsense. Renji seemed to note the searing anger that bubbled in the petite Shinigami's energy, and cautiously approached her. Rukia turned and glared at Renji, though her killer glare was not meant for him.

"How can they believe such… nonsense!" Rukia half growled and began to walk, making sure to keep a low stride so that her old, dear friend could walk beside her. "A Quincy plotting the demise of Soul Society…!"

"Er, Rukia, I'm afraid to inform you it uhas/u happened before…" Renji said awkwardly. Rukia sighed in defeat, opposite to the reaction the tattooed Shinigami had expected.

"I know about that but… they didn't know that it would destroy our world…" Rukia said and Renji nodded his head after a few seconds. They walked on in companionable silence before a new question came to mind. Renji wasted no time in voicing it, either.

"Why do you care so much… about the Quincy kid?" Renji asked, though his voice faltered a bit. "Aren't we supposed to be, like, enemies and shit?"

"Yes, I suppose so, but it's more of a… personal thing." Rukia replied, her voice as low as Renji's. Renji gave her a long side glance and sighed. "When you and Byakuya-niisama went into the world of the living to bring me back, before Ichigo and anyone else, he was the first that tried to save me." Rukia confessed. Renji's cheeks seemed to warm at the memory and he turned away, looking at the ground rather than at Rukia.

Rukia relished at the awkwardness that Renji emanated, but her smile soon faded and was replaced by a anguished looking grimace. "He was the first that tried to save me. I feel… I should return the favor." Rukia finished her thought and looked at Renji, who returned the stare. It pained him to see those violet eyes in such turmoil, and the words that Rukia told him next had him fearing the worse.

"I don't trust Katsurou, and I think… I may end up being called a traitor to the Shinigami again… but I don't care. Something with him just doesn't sit right… if, when, that moment comes, Renji, don't hesitate to take me. I just don't trust that man…"


	14. Dead or Alive

After running into the bright city within Seretei, Ichigo set out to finding someone, anyone that would be able to help him. He leaped over rooftops, trying to spot anyone familiar. The aching in his heart was worsened as he heard the chain clatter as he ran forward. Ichigo was never good with energies, having been taunted enough by Uryuu to know he was useless at it, but managed to partially conceal his energy so as to seem to be an average Seated Officer.

"Oi, Ichigo!" Someone shouted and Ichigo recognized the voice but couldn't quite put it down… "OI! Down here!" Ichigo looked down at a straw hat and pink kimono that was pleasantly familiar, and he left his perch atop the crumbling wall of an old building, landing before the man. The air around his landing shifted and blew away, causing dust to cloud the two that had barely called him over.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" The man behind him stuttered and rubbed his head, causing his neat white hair to ruffle a bit. "What-How did you get in here?"

"Shinsui-san, Ukitake-san!" Ichigo said with a scowl, slightly breathless. He looked upon the grim looks on both Captain's faces and seemed to get even more serious, if possible. Ichigo's scowl deepened and he looked over at Ukitake and then Shinsui, scanning their faces. His heart clenched yet he asked anyway. "What?"

"Are you here because of…Ishida Uryuu?" Ukitake asked cautiously. Ichigo seemed to twitch at the mention of the Quincy's name and was almost hesitant when he nodded. Ichigo seemed to tense a little more after Ukitake had named the reason for his current troubles. _How does he know…?_ Ichigo asked himself.

"As expected, you kids are getting into some deep stuff again…" Shinsui sighed and laid back against the wall he was standing in front of. He tipped his head forward and his hat back to peer at Ichigo from behind the neatly made straw headgear.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Ichigo asked, a little bewildered at the bizarre man's declaration. _I don't like where this is going…First he knows that I'm here for Uryuu and now…'deep stuff'…could it be that he knows why Uryuu is being chased after?_ Ichigo thought. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the shift in atmosphere that wasn't quite subtle, or the solemn look on both Captain's faces.

"By the way you stay quiet, I take it you don't know." Shinsui said as he lowered his head once more.

"Know _what_, exactly?" Ichigo pushed on and frowned as Ukitake sighed and looked up, pain present in his eyes.

"Captain-Commander Yamamoto has issued an arrest of Ishida Uryuu." Ukitake said as he removed the stray white strands of hair that had entered his vision. "He is believed to be in some sort of conspiracy with outlaws to destroy Soul Society." Ukitake explained.

"What! That's COMPLETE BULL-SHIT!" Ichigo shouted, his temper, and reiatsu, flaring.

_"All Captains, Lieutenants and Seated Officers are to be warned: The Substitute Soul Reaper Kurosaki Ichigo is in the third District, make note of his presence and keep an eye out for him for he is most likely here on matters of the newly-found Conspiracy. Repeat, all…"_ The three Shinigami heard and turned to find a hell butterfly a few feet above them. Ichigo growled and looked at the two Captains.

"-the hell!" Ichigo growled and Ukitake sighed once again.

"They must have sensed you." Shinsui analyzed.

"They probably think you are going to do something stupid and reckless like when Rukia was captured." Ukitake continued, smiling sadly.

"Those sons of bit-"Ichigo was cut off from leaping on top of the building by a long, pale arm that was clothed in white. Ichigo looked down and gawked at the cold, gray eyes that seemed to pierce his own.

"And what are you thinking of doing, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Byakuya asked, taking a slow step back, silky black hair flowing at his sides.

"I'm gonna' go and clean up this mess!" Ichigo shouted, past the point of 'small talk'. Byakuya shook his head and then those piercing eyes where back again, searing, burning.

"If you think about saving the Quincy, think again." Byakuya said coolly, demeanor stern. "If you try to help the fugitive, you will be considered a full-blown traitor to Soul Society and a menace that must be dealt with accordingly."

"But-"

"It doesn't matter what you say. It is your word against that of a Shinigami, a Shinigami with proof of the conspiracy and not just a 'feeling' that can't be true." Upon seeing the disgruntled look on Ichigo's face that seemed to grow as the Substitute Shinigami tried to speak over him, Byakuya continued. "Unless you have tangible evidence, no one will take in account your 'feelings' and the Quincy will still be hunted."

Ichigo felt hopeless for the first time in what felt like ages. Uryuu was going to be hunted, killed even, and it wasn't the Quincy's fault. Ichigo couldn't hello, and that was what hurt the most. He had promised, not to Uryuu or anyone around, but to himself, on his isoul/i that he would save Uryuu, and now he was faced with the challenge of not being able to do a thing.

"There is nothing you can do. Ishida Uryuu is going to be captured and brought back to Soul Society: dead or alive"


	15. Never Let You Down

"Ichigo, What are you doing here?" Rukia shouted as she ran towards the familiar form. Ichigo froze and slowly turned around to look at the petite Shinigami. Rukia halted as she saw the sadness in those chocolate eyes and almost didn't want to know what happened. Still, her undying need to help Ichigo overpowered her fear and she had to run faster to get answers. "What's wrong?"

"I…It's Ishida…" Ichigo stuttered, his voice wavering. Rukia gasped, her newest fears seeming to come true. "He's gone." Ichigo croaked. Rukia surged forward and hugged Ichigo, as awkward as it was with their difference in height. Ichigo seemed to relax in the comforting embrace, though Rukia's arms where around his mid-section and barely made it pass his sides.

"Please," Rukia broke off the embrace in favor of talking to Ichigo face to face. "Tell me everything from the start." Rukia said quickly. Ichigo seemed to hesitate before starting with a sigh.

"Well…there was a hollow, right? When I got there it was gone and he was unconscious, said someone had saved him. He was sort of hurt so he missed school and there were these weird new kids…I should have thought something was up with them, she _knew_ his name!" Ichigo said to himself, though Rukia heard it loud and clear. "Well, there was another hollow and he got hurt so I took him to the clinic and the idiot left and then…the hollow came back.

"It came back when we where at school. It spat out some kind of acid thing at me and then Uryuu killed it; Orihime healed me but I was angry at him and-and I ignored him. Then I confronted him about what was going on-why had he been getting hurt so much and why he was being so…so god damn stupid!" Ichigo chuckled dryly, shaking his head. "And then she came and they left, he left. Rukia, Ishida left to go off and face this stupid danger on his own! Doesn't he, doesn't he at least trust me a little bit?" Ichigo shouted. Rukia smiled weakly.

"So you have finally seen it?" Rukia thought to herself. "What I have known since after the menos?" Rukia sighed and dropped her head.

"Ichigo, I have never really known how to 'console' living people, but…I know for a fact that Ishida trusts you. I know this." Rukia said, looking up at Ichigo's face. "When Orihime was healing you after you fought Aizen…" Rukia thought back, placing a gentle hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "He stayed right beside your head, and was the only one that spoke. Wanna' know what he said?" After Ichigo nodded, Rukia continued.

"He said 'Kurosaki, you better live. Live and continue to fight, for the both of us. Carry enough strength for all of us and prove me wrong. But just live. I won't forgive you if you leave any of us behind. Live to see another day, because our world would be empty without you.' is what he said." Rukia gave Ichigo a kind smile. "No matter what happened, he always had faith in you, even more than me, Sado-kun and Orihime-chan." Rukia joked.

"He has a funny way of showing it." Ichigo grumbled, though he lacked the conviction to uphold his words. "Well, I have to get him back."

"But, Ichigo, you know what the risks are, why go so far for Ishida-kun?" Rukia asked, a little worried. Ichigo looked up, scowl in its original place, and Rukia felt a bit relieved. "I mean...he went on his own accord, if you go after him, not only will you be considered as a traitor but it will prove fruitless. He went on his own, he probably won't come back, no matter what you do." Ichigo frowned and was about to respond when a tuff of red hair came in between them.

"Yo, Kurosaki." Renji said slowly, almost unsure. "I don't mean to be an ass but I was sent here to escort you by orders of Captain-Commander Yamamoto." Renji sighed.

"So they're kicking me out?" Ichigo shouted, infuriated. Rukia squeezed the hand that was on his shoulder and Ichigo turned his to her instantly. "Rukia, please, don't let them-" Ichigo started but was silenced by the tightening grip.

"Ichigo, please, listen for once." Rukia sighed and put her head down.

"But first, you asked me a question." Ichigo said, turning away from Rukia. "I will give you your answer." Ichigo raised his hand and waved it around, and violet eyes caught sight of the Quincy cross wrapped around his wrist. "Remember this?"

_"You want me to WHAT?" Rukia shouted, slamming Ichigo's head down with a fist. "I am NOT helping you!" Rukia shrieked. "I am not helping you sneak into Captain Kurosutchi's lab!"_

_"All you do is let me in, I can get the rest done on my own." Ichigo said frankly._

_"What if you get-"_

_"Caught?" Ichigo finished for Rukia. "I say I got in on my own." Ichigo shrugged. "Sounds like me, anyway."_

Rukia recalled Renji laughingly telling her that Ichigo had to fight off Kenpachi inside of Kurosutchi's lab, the mad scientist himself and his deranged Lieutenant, A few scientists, Ikkaku, Yumichika, and a few other people that had stumbled upon the scene and thought that Ichigo was rebelling against the Soul Society and Gotei 13. He had gone through all that trouble and when Rukia went to go and lead him back to the world of the living (after extensive work by Unohana and Isane) all he had come up with was-

_"A friggen' necklace!" Rukia shouted as she punched Ichigo in the gut. "You fought against a hoard of Soul Reapers, almost got killed, and only for jewelry!" Rukia huffed, grabbing Ichigo by the torn robe._

_"Heh, not just any jewelry…" Ichigo coughed out, smiling every so slightly as he raised the clenched fist. He opened it, much to Rukia's surprise, and revealed a familiar cross…_

_"A…Quincy cross?"_

_"Yeah, for Ishida…" Ichigo said as he stood up. "I got it for Ishida."_

"I will never leave behind a friend." Ichigo whispered, shaking his head. Rukia smiled and let her head go down once more. Ichigo started to walk slowly before he heard someone call his name. When he turned around, Rukia was closer now, though her head still hung low.

"Go, but remember one thing…" Rukia looked up, violet eyes gleaming mischievously. "I never let a friend down."

…

"Here we are, Kurosaki." Renji grumbled, afraid that Ichigo was going to snap at him. It never came, though, and as the red head opened the Seikamon gates, Ichigo finally looked up.

"Hey, you there. Shinigami with the orange hair!" Someone shouted from behind the two. Ichigo and Renji turned around to face a tall, lean man with a finely trimmed suit. Ichigo looked at Renji, confusion lacing his usually stern features, and Renji sighed.

"Kurosaki, this is-"

"You there, 'Kurosaki'," Katsurou interrupted, pointing at Ichigo. "You wreak of the scent of a Quincy, why is that?" Ichigo's eyes went wide and he fingered the bracelet on his wrist. He stayed silent and Katsurou continued on his verbal attack. "I have a few questions to ask ya'…"


	16. The Shinigami and The Soul

There was barely any light in the night. The stars and moon where shrouded by hoards of clouds that threatened to drop their loads of rain at any second if they willed it. The night was brisk and the air was filled with the aroma of the rain that had fallen heavily only hours earlier. The only light the two had was an old lighter that would flicker and morph constantly. Uryuu couldn't see his companions face, not because of the changing light, but because he simply couldn't meet her bi-colored eyes.

"Just a little bit more and we'll be at my camp." Mitsukai said, eyes constantly shifting from the path ahead to Uryuu. Uryuu nodded and looked ahead, eyes scrutinizing every detail in the dense trees in case he needed to escape this troupe. After a few more seconds of smashing twigs and crunching leaves while trying to dodge branches, Mitsukai and Uryuu ended up in a small clearing.

It was very different from the dense woods they had ambled thorough mere seconds before. There was a large ten, with an orange light that seemed to be dimming every now and then, most likely a fire. Behind the large habitat was a creak that twisted and turned curving around the barren landscape, which was barely adorned with trees and other types of smaller plants. Mitsukai skipped ahead and turned to him, eyes darkened by the lack of light.

"Wait a split second, 'okay?" Mitsukai turned back towards the tent and sighed. "In what world did I wake up to, after meeting your eyes?" She asked aloud, her voice carried by the wind. A few seconds earlier, a young man and woman walked out off the tent. Uryuu studied them and their reiatsu. The man seemed to remind him of Solomon for some strange reason, perhaps they where related? The young teen, however, seemed to be a human, though her spiritual pressure seemed to be stronger than Orihime's and still weaker than his by just a few stepping-stones.

"Mitsukai-chan, you have returned!" The young man said gleefully, voice deeper yet lighter than Solomon's. "And you have a guest!" A sharp slap and a meek squeal silenced the man and he chuckled, rubbing the reddening wound on his cheek. "I'm kidding! Jeeze…"

"Ishida-kun, It's a pleasure to meet you." The teenage girl said pleasantly with a polite bow. Uryuu was pleasantly surprised for a moment before he smiled and bowed, uttering a polite greeting. Perhaps this was her spiritual power?

"Ishida-kun, this is Daniel, Solomon's twin brother, and Kagemusha." Mitsukai said, pointing towards each one of the as she said their names. Daniel smiled sheepishly, his eyes glinting a mischievous emerald. "Come in, you have questions and I have answers that I promised to tell you."

…

"Please, sit." Kagemusha said gently, her voice seemingly reading Uryuu's. "Hahaha, I guess I should tell you." Kagemusha sat down across from Uryuu behind a large oak table, and the Quincy finally got a good look at her.

She seemed about 15, give or take, with short jet-black hair that was messy and fell in wisps before her large vermillion eyes. She looked very tom boy-ish but she looked very pretty, her cheeks dusted with a faint blush and her figure was meaty, but very curvaceous, her black shirt was large, a man's band shirt, and the only thing Uryuu could make out was a man collapsed on a stage and the words "People Are Strange".

"Thank you, by the way…" Kagemusha said softly, hiding her eyes behind her hair. "For thinking I was pretty…" Upon noticing Uryuu's confusing expression, Kagemusha giggled and shook her head. "I should explain, ever since I was little, I've had this special power, I can read people's energies so well that I can tell what it is that they are thinking."

"Wow, that's an amazing power!" Uryuu exclaimed and sat back in the chair he had been previously pointed to.

"Well, she's selling herself short!" Mitsukai said with a hearty laugh. "It's more than that but it's not something we can get to right now, you have questions, yes?" Mitsukai took a seat beside Kagemusha and looked at Uryuu. She looked so much different now, her hair tied by various bands of gold. Her bangs, which where previously covering her sapphire eye, where clipped to the rest of her hair.

"You're right." Uryuu said more sternly, leaning forward with a sigh. "I'll start off with the most important questions. Who are you? What do you want with me?" Uryuu looked up, right into Mitsukai's dual colored eyes.

"I am Mitsukai Kakeruuyoku, A hybrid soul." Mitsukai said with a sigh, yet her eye contact with Uryuu didn't once waver. "I am here to save you from a fiend that wishes to use you for his own vengeance."

"That hardly answers my questions." Uryuu scoffed, sitting back.

"Kagemusha-chan." Mitsukai said and the two got up without another word and walked towards Uryuu, who seemed a little afraid of what was going to happen. Mitsukai kneeled before him and Kagemusha beside her. "It would be best if I showed you then." Mitsukai croaked, her voice raw. She looked at Kagemusha, who nodded and grabbed her by the hand. Kagemusha looked towards Uryuu and held up her hand. Uryuu took the action into account and held her small hand. Everything seemed to darken, and when the haze cleared, he wasn't within the confines of the tent…

…

The teen held his younger sibling close to him, his clothes dirty and bloodied. Hers where too yet they seemed to be cleaner. She coughed and got up, stretching her limbs. Cobalt eyes brightened at the sight of her brother still sleeping, features bathed by the rising sun. Her silver hair caught the light and was bathed in gold.

It was Mitsukai.

"Hey, Hou-niisan, get up. I think there's an earthquake!" Mitsukai squeaked, shaking her older brother. Brown eyes cracked open and a yawn filled the air.

"Urgh, Miku-chan, five more minutes!"

"But something is going on! I-I heard a roar and when I woke up I felt rumbling! HOU!" Mitsukai cried out and the wall that was behind her exploded in a loud boom, bricks flying and dirt and rocks filling the air.

"Dammit!" Hou shouted, getting up. His dark brown ha tussled and full of small debris. "If you wanted me to get up then you should have…just said…so…" Hou trailed off, mouth agape. "Miku! Watch out!" he shouted and he tackled her down just in time as a large white tentacle swiped at Mitsukai, missing by a fraction of a second.

"What is that?" Mitsukai shouted, grabbing for the only possession she had, two blades that she had stolen from a man that tried to mug her. Sure, she looked like a regular sixteen year old, but a life on the streets had taught her how to fight. She swiped at it, once, twice, until it's large body smacked into her, sending her crashing to the ground. A single spike protruded from her chest, though she felt no pain.

"Miku-chan, get out of here!" Hou shouted as he dodged yet another swipe. He couldn't see the thing clearly, but he sure as hell knew it was there. Although he couldn't see it, he could tell it's general direction by the massive blur before him.

"Idiot! Just-DUCK!" Mitsukai shouted and her brother did so, a little too late, it seemed as he was knocked against the wall behind him. "No!" Mitsukai shouted and she lunged towards her fallen sibling, missing the two tentacles that shot out towards her.

"Mike! Behind you!" Hou shouted through gritted teeth, blood seeping down his lip. Mitsukai turned around, eyes wide. It was too late…

A long sword appeared and both tentacles fell to the ground. Mitsukai looked up at the person weildng the bloodied weapon. It was a woman, wearing a black hakama that was tattered and flowing. Her long raven hair seemed to shine in the still rising sunlight and when she turned back and looked at Mitsukai, her eyes where filled with so much kindness, those amazing silver eyes.

"Are you okay?" The woman asked, voice so gentle and soft that Mitsukai had to double check the fact that this woman was really holding a weapon. She tried to get up, try to will herself to help but her legs wouldn't move. "Don't get up, just try to help your brother, okay?" the woman turned back towards the large beast, tightening her hold on her zanpakuto. "I'll take care of him."

The woman disappeared and reappeared beside the large beast, which growled menacingly as it whipped whatever tentacles it still had towards the woman. The tentacles where on the floor, bleeding and thrashing way before they even made it within three feet of their original position. The woman raised her zanpakuto and brought it crashing down deep into the creature with a low grunt.

It howled, the grotesque sound causing Mitsukai to flinch and cover her ears with her trembling palms. When it stopped, Mitsukai opened her eyes and saw that the woman was already beside her, gently running a hand through her brothers hair.

"Hey, get up. Open your eyes. Everything is alright." The woman said and Hou opened his eyes and released a billow of breath. Mitsukai sighed and smiled, trying to get up. A chain clinked and she looked down at what should have been a bleeding wound but was, instead, a metal plate and a chain. Following the chain, Mitsukai gasped and sputtered incoherently as she fell to the ground, eyes wide.

What was her body doing, a few feet away, bleeding?

"It's the Chain of Fate, don't worry, since it isn't broken I can still put your soul within your body." The woman said and her hands turned a deep, rich purple and she ran it over Hou's chest. Mitsukai stayed silent and she fell on her heels, watching in silent awe and fear. Suddenly her eyes where drawn to the mocter that was still there, in the center of the rubble.

"You cannot defeat me so easily!" It growled and shot out it's final tentacle, which was surrounded by smaller, finer spikes. The woman turned around, unarmed and off guard. Mitsukai did the bravest, and stupidest, thing she had ever done in her life.

Mitsukai gasped, expecting a multitude of pain, but instead felt nothing. Nothing at all. The limb was impaling her chest, through the metal plate that was attached to the chain, which was now cracked and broken. She couldn't stop the groan that slipped past her lips when the tentacle was yanked out of her and she saw hands, pale and elegant, holding her.

"Why…you didn't have to do…that…" A voice whispered shakily from behind Mitsukai.

"Ugh, yes-yes I did or you would have been k-killed." Mitsukai managed to choke out. She looked down at her wound and saw the hand of the woman pressing over it, her hand smeared with blood. "What-What are you doing?" Mitsukai asked tentatively, feeling the hand press into her wound.

"I'm giving you life…my own life force…" The woman choked out. "And with this, surely you will live."

…

Uryuu opened his eyes and began to cough violently, eyes closed and throat raw. He felt like he hadn't taken a breath of air in over ten minutes, yet he knew that it wasn't the case. He took large gulps of breath before turning towards Mitsukai and Kagemusha, who both had stern looks on their faces. The ambiance was smoldering and Uryuu felt that if he didn't break the silence then he would suffocate in it.

"What…what was that?" Uryuu choked out, surprised by how meek his voice sounded.

"It was…a memory." Mitsukai said with a sigh. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they where brimming with tears. "that is how I have come to be who I am now. That woman, the Shinigami Miyuuki gave me life. She had been stabbed by the hollow's spines and when the hollow disappeared, her blood mingled with mine. She then realized that her blood was saving me from hollowfying. She focused her reiraku and very slowly, and painfully, put her own powers into me so that I would live." Mitsukai blinked and a single tear flowed down her cheek.

"Miyuuki-san saved me because she thought that it was her fault I was going to become a hollow." Mitsukai paused and let a few more tears slip by. "So she leaked her powers into me and…I didn't become a Soul reaper, no, I became a hybrid. Part soul-part Shinigami, which is why I can use my blades to cleanse hollows."

There was a long stretch of silence following this revelation, though no one dared to break it. Uryuu opened his mouth, as if to say something, but closed it instantly. The silence stretched and the only movement in the tent was the flicker of the fire and Kagemusha, who had gotten up and taken residence behind the wooden table. Mitsukai looked up and sighed, deciding to continue as Uryuu didn't seem to want to ask any questions, though he looked puzzled still.

"After that I went through a bizarre process. My Chain of Fate had completely eroded, though the metal plate that was on my chest remained, as cracked and broken as it was because of the attack." Mitsukai paused. "Most noticeably, one of my eyes turned silver, the same as Miyuuki-san's. It happened little by little over time, the pigment began to fade and then…" Mitsukai trailed off, finding the end of her sentence self-explainable.

"But…what do you want with me, then?" Uryuu finally asked, as weak as his voice was.

"Soon enough after the incident I began to have visions, visions of you and suddenly I knew, I knew that I had to protect you for Miyuuki-san." Mitsukai said and she got up. "It's because she gave me some of her powers, and some of her memories. And…you are like me, in a way."

"How?"

"We are both one whole person borne from two different species." Mitsukai said frankly as she sat on a wooden chair.

"What are you talking about?" Uryuu pondered, clearly confused.

"You see, Ishida-kun, Miyuuki-san, the woman that helped give me life, the Shinigami, was your mother."


	17. The Path of the Lost Leads To

Tired, fatigued, weary and simply distressed. Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo couldn't really decide on one of these so he decided to feel and be all of the above. He had barely returned from Soul Society the previous evening, explained to Urahara that Uryuu had run off which the shopkeeper simply replied, "It's a case of a mistaken identity! Uryuu Ishida needs to find himself and who he really is!" While waving his stupid fan around like some over heated six-hundred pound, eighty year old hag.

Seriously, since when did Urahara speak like a crack-head, Alcoholic-Anonymous shopkeeper?

Not able to stand even thinking of the man, Ichigo turned over on his bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Uryuu, which seemed to be happening more and more often than before.

_"Don't go." Ichigo whispered. He couldn't see Uryuu, but the fingers intertwined with his own where so soft and long. He can even picture them in his own, but he wants to see it, their hands laced together, Uryuu beside him. "Please." Ichigo choked out._

Ichigo closed his eyes shut and clenched his fists. He was going to save Uryuu; he was going to bring him back, no matter what. However, it seemed more and more like he couldn't do anything; he was useless for the fist time in his life as a Shinigami.

_"Dead or Alive"_ Was what Byakuya had said, but Ichigo knew that if he didn't get to Uryuu fast, chances are that Soul Society would and his form wouldn't be the latter. He had to get Uryuu, fast, and clear the Quincy's name. Moreover, if anyone knew where that Quincy was, it had to be _him_.

"Hope you're ready for me you cold, cynical bastard." Ichigo whispered through clenched teeth and fierce eyes pierced the night.

…|[The Following morning]|…

Ichigo silently thanked god, Destiny, whoever was in control, for the little break that was given to him as he saw the red dot on top of "SUN" shining dully. He grinned in victory but knew he had a long day ahead of him if he was going to make his day plan go out smoothly.

If everything went as planned, he would be hot on Uryuu and Mitsukai's tail by the end of the day.

Of course, he would wing it, so to speak. He didn't have anyone to bother to come with him in such short notice and he didn't want someone to tag along with him on this little "field trip". Still, Ichigo knew he was going something stupid and asinine and it would be pretty good to have someone there to rein him in with him that time came.

"Bye, Yuzu, Karin." Ichigo said as he ran around the table to give his little sisters a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Bye, Dad." Ichigo said as he walked by his father, who was currently running towards the sink with a smoking pan with obviously burned food.

"Ichigo, where ya' going? It's Sunday." Isshin asked, his childlike voice losing its rowdiness.

"I'm just gon' go out, I'm going across town for a bit so I won't be back until later." Ichigo said in a monotone as he walked towards the couch and grabbed a random black hoody. "So I'll be back before dinner." Ichigo continued as he opened the door. The Shinigami squinted his eyes and zipped up his sweater as he walked out into the gray morning.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Ichigo-niisan?" Yuzu asked, small voice breaking the growing silence.

"Just leave him be, Yuzu, Ichigo-niisan is growing up and has a lot of problems, ya' know? Teenagers now-a-days." Karin shrugged and lifted a spoonful of her cereal.

"Daddy, Is that true?" Yuzu asked as she swirled her spoon around her cereal, not yet daring to take another spoonful.

"Yes! Ichigo is growing up!" Isshin shouted, his annoying boisterous tone relaxing his children in a strange, Twilight Zone kind of way. When the elder Kurosaki turned back to the horribly burnt eggs, his features became stern once more and he sighed, dropping the pan into the water filled basin. He dropped his head and stretched his arms, back hunched as he scowled at the floor.

_"Something is definitely wrong…."_ He thought, shaking his head. _"Ichigo's reiatsu is heavy, sullen and I haven't felt an energy around the city in a while…could it be…It's Ryuuken's boy, Uryuu."_ Isshin looked up and gasped. That was it, Uryuu's energy had disappeared completely, and that was Ichigo being silent and depressed. So if Ichigo was going across town, and with the missing energy…

"He's going to the hospital." Isshin growled out under his breath.

…

Ichigo had barely walked two blocks away from his home when he bumped into a familiar figure. He fell to the ground with an "umph!" and looked up when an odd shadow loomed over his body. A large, tan hand appeared and he took it, grinning like a maniac when he recognized the gesture.

"Chad, what are you doing here?" Ichigo asked as he dusted himself off. His taller friend simply grunted and raised his hand, a symbol for his greeting, and shrugged.

"I had a feeling you where going to do something incredibly stupid and thought I should be there to help out." Chad remained stoic, though Ichigo knew his friend was internally chuckling. Ichigo looked at his friend in surprise before a goofy smile spread across his lips. Chad really knew him all to well.

"So where are you going?" Chad asked, voice as deep and low as usual. Ichigo's smile faded and was soon replaced by the usual scowl, though it seemed gloomier now.

"You'll see when we get there."

|[~One Hour Later~]|

"Ichigo, what are we doing here?" Chad asked as he looked up at the towering building before them. Although his featured remained emotionless, Chad was a little bit uneasy about the place. It was large, stunk of anesthetic and so damn white and clean. Yes, of all the things to faze the large teen, it had to be hospitals.

"We're gonna' get some friggen' answers, that's what." Ichigo replied gruffly, already walking up the steps to the entrance. Chad snapped out of his daze and raced up the stairs to catch up to Ichigo, who by now was already at the front entrance. "And if that bastard doesn't tell me, I'm going to make him." Ichigo growled under his breath.

Ichigo and Chad made their way to the front desk of the hospital, both boys silent and somber. The nurse at the counter smiled up at them, her brown eyes twinkling. Ichigo smiled, more of a twitch of his lips, and leaned over the counter. The nurse rolled across the small space on her chair to file some papers and then went back to the two.

"Hello, boys, how may I help you?" She said, her voice gentle. Ichigo sighed and leaned closer.

"We need to speak with Ishida Ryuuken, is he present?" Ichigo asked with a smooth tone, hoping to sound more mature than he really was.

"Yes, Doctor Ishida is in his office, may I know the reason for the visit?" The nurse asked, smiling as she sat back in her chair, curls bouncing. Ichigo mentally scowled and tried to some up with an excuse to use on this nurse, but Chad beat him to it.

"You see, ma'am, we are associates of Ishida Ryuuken's son and we have some news concerning Uryuu Ishida that is of utmost importance." Chad spoke carefully. Ichigo sighed and smiled to himself, thankful now that Chad had come with him. Another nurse had appeared, she was taller than the other but they both looked young, maybe fifteen or sixteen, most likely just volunteers.

The original nurse was sitting, though she was visibly shorter than the other was. She had curly hair that ended by her ribs and bangs that hung over her forehead that stopped above her eyes, slightly hiding purple frames. The other nurse was taller, not by very much, and had straight hair that flowed down her shoulders up to her upper arms. She flashed them a smile and revealed braces, which seemed to only add to her beauty.

"Oh, something happened to Uryuu-kun!" The second nurse asked, fear evident in her voice. "What happened?"

"Hope nothing too serious, he's such a kind and handsome young man." The first nurse said with a sigh. "Pretty damn cute," she grinned. "Well…since it is personal matters and it seems quite evident that you are lying to us then my dear friend and I here will lead the way to Ishida-san's office." The nurse said and winked at the two boys, who could only stare at each other in shock.

* * *

A few awkward seconds in the elevator with the two nurses and Ichigo and Chad where on the eleventh floor. Apparently the nurses where in their class and donated their time to the hospital. Uryuu also volunteered at the hospital now-and-then, which is why the nurses where familiar with him. Once the elevator doors opened, Chad and Ichigo walked out.

"Hey, weren't ya' going to show us where to go?" Ichigo asked, stopping to look back towards the nurses.

"Well, we value our work here so if Ishida-san asks, you guys sneaked in." The second nurse said, grinning.

"Third door in the right!" The first nurse shouted as the doors closed. Ichigo's scowl returned and he returned to a more serious state as he stomped his way into the office, throwing open the door.

"I'm sorry, I'm very-" The man looked at the two teens in his doorway and grimaced. The man had white hair, brown eyes and glasses, wearing a light gray suit. Ichigo let out a deep breath of air, hoping to keep himself in check. This was Ishida Ryuuken, Uryuu's estranged father. "What do you want." It was more of a statement than a question and Ichigo wasn't intimidated in the least.

"Either speak or I will _personally _remove you both from my office, understand?" His voice was smooth and cool, and Ichigo couldn't help but clench his fists at how similar he and Uryuu sounded. Uryuu…

"Who are those people that have Ishida and why did they take him?" Ichigo growled out, getting angry faster than he anticipated. Ryuuken seemed to ignore him and grabbed his office phone. Ichigo slammed the phone that the elder Quincy held onto the receiver and plopped himself down on the chair before the angry man's desk.

"What insolence! You, boy, get out of my office!" Ryuuken barked at Ichigo.

"Not until you answer my fucking questions!" Ichigo shouted right back.

"These are personal family matters and it would be who of you to stay OUT of it!" Ryuuken warned, eyes narrowing dangerously. He got up and slammed his fists on his desk, completely infuriated by the teen's stubbornness. "So get OUT of my office, NOW!" Ichigo got up this time, tumbling the chair he had been seated in before to the ground. All the while Chad was standing by the door, quietly waiting until someone did something that crossed the line.

"Family matters! You fucking hypocrite!" Ichigo shouted. "You kicked out your only son and then he gets taken and you sit here and do NOTHING for your son and you say it's a 'family matter'?" Ichigo panted, resisting the urge to beat the life out of the man before him.

"You can not say a word in these matters, Kurosaki Ichigo, and it would be for the best for both yourself and my son if you left immediately."

And with that, whatever restraint Ichigo had left him.

Ryuuken was slammed against the wall, two fists clenching the gray material tightly. Ryuuken was a little overwhelmed by the surging spiritual pressure and had to fluctuate his own in order to not be immobilized. Ichigo's eyes pierced his own brown ones and he could see the hurt, the frustration that lurked beneath the anger. He grabbed a hold of Ichigo's wrists and began to pry them away when suddenly he wasn't against the wall, he was on his desk.

"How dare you say shit like that!" Ichigo snarled, not once breaking eye contact nor releasing his grip on Ryuuken. "For you to say what is for the best-you made him agree to never associate with me and his friends for his powers! You fucking kicked him out when he so young and here you are telling me what's best for him!" Ichigo pushed Ryuuken off of the desk and collapsed to his knees, feeling something peculiar pushing into his mind.

**"Come on"** A dark, hoarse voice called out from the depth of Ichigo's consciousness. **"Just give me one minute, sixty seconds and I will make the man pay for ever hurting what is ours, king."** Ichigo growled and got up, pointing at the Quincy that had gotten up and started to approach him.

"I'm gonna get Ishida back! Tell me who took him and why and I will be able to!" Ichigo half shouted half pleaded. Ryuuken glared at him, muttering in a low, gravely voice. It was silent, though, when the estranged man said it, and Ichigo heard it clearly, voice ringing in his ears.

"You cannot save Uryuu, and I shall never tell you anything about him when all you are is a stupid, filthy Shinigami." And then Ichigo was standing over Ryuuken, who was sprawled on the floor, palm to his lips. Ichigo's knuckles where a bright red; he had used a lot of strength in the strike. He was panting and tan arms where wrapped around his shoulders, holding him back.

"I WILL save Ishida, you asshole! And whether you like it or not, whether you _help_ me or not, I will get Ishida." Ichigo stopped resisting Chad's unbreakable grasp and looked down at his feet, eyes unreadable. "Ishida and I…we are both partners, classmates and friends. You will have to start to get used to that, got it you fucking bastard?" Ichigo looked up, eyes fierce, grin tugging at his lips. "Because I am not going to back down."

Chad grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his shirt, now, and proceeded to drag the Shinigami out of the office, which was now in shambles. Ryuuken sat up and rubbed his jaw, scowling at the bitter, iron taste in his mouth. He struggled a but to get up, so he decided to lean back against his desk. Grabbing a few tissues, Ryuuken wiped his lips, and his cheek and the side of his chin free of blood and then spat in it, frown deepening at the sight of scarlet.

"Damn kid," Ryuuken sighed and tossed the bloody wad of tissues, reaching over to get more. "Why does he care so damn much about my son?" Ryuuken paused every movement, features drawing a blank. "Uryuu, you idiot, I gave you back your powers for a reason, now will you understand everything?" Ryuuken sighed and ran a hand through his silky hair. "Will you understand that I didn't do everything because I don't care? Quite the opposite, everything I did was for you, son…"

…

Ichigo slammed the front door closed and clambered his way up the long passage of steps. He wanted to go to bed, wake up the next morning and find out that this was all just one long, elaborate dream, one of those that are too realistic, too life-like and yet-still just a dream. He heard a clamor somewhere behind him, but it didn't matter to Ichigo. He just wanted to go to bed.

"Ichigo, my son, you're home later than expected!" Isshin shouted, popping his head out of the doorway. Ichigo froze halfway through the flight of stairs and slowly turned around, eyes hidden by the shadows. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Ah, nothing." Ichigo shook his head and climbed up two more steps until a hand grabbed his arm, effectively preventing him from moving. Ichigo turned around and met eyes with Isshin, who seemed suddenly serious.

"Tell me what's wrong, Ichigo. You've been upset lately, " Isshin let go of Ichigo but the hushed tone, the intensity in the elder Kurosaki's eyes seemed to grow. "If it's seriously bothering as I can see it is, then tell me."

"I…It's a school thing…" Ichigo sighed, giving in. He felt like he was going to explode if he contained himself any longer. "A friend of mine, Ishida Uryuu kind of went missing and I have no idea of how I should get him back, I don't know where to start…" Ichigo muttered, eyes sullen. Isshin's features softened and he nodded.

"I understand why you're frustrated." Isshin nodded and patted his son on the back. "Remember that you always have the ability to do something, there is a way to help your friend, um, Ishida, was it? You just have to focus and feel things out before you can move on." Isshin smiled knowingly, but wasn't ready to tell Ichigo what to do-or else he would have to explain son that he, himself, was a Shinigami.

"Yeah…thanks, dad." Ichigo said and he ascended the last of the stairs. Isshin ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He hoped Ichigo would understand his message, but for now, he had someone to talk to, someone that he was worried about.

Climbing down the few steps he had raced over, Isshin made his way into the kitchen and leaned against the counter, hand reaching for the telephone. Isshin dialed the number by memory, and waited a few seconds for the ringing on the other end. After two rings, there was a click and then a gruff voice emerged from the other line.

"Hello?"

"Ryuuken, It's Isshin." Isshin answered, ear tingling with the voice of the other man. It had only been a month, maybe two, that he hadn't heard it. Still, the huskiness that was added to it through the receiver sent little shivers up his spine.

"Kurosaki, what do you want?" Ryuuken obviously growled. Isshin smirked. So Ichigo _did_ go and visit the Doctor.

"Well, Ryuuken, I didn't know we where back to being so distant," Isshin's smirked grew a little wider when he practically felt Ryuuken stiffen," But this isn't about us, this time , It's about Uryuu-kun and my son."

"Your son…" Ryuuken growled under his breath. "Your son came into my office and trashed the place and-"

"My son beat you up?" Isshin asked with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"I didn't think you would want your son in the hospital for another reason. Perhaps it would have been better if I made him a _patient_ instead of him coming as an angry, huffing baboon." Ryuuken said, clearly a little aggravated at Isshin's question.

"Wow, you really DO care!" Isshin mocked. "I don't care about what my son did to you, you deserved it." Isshin glared at the empty kitchen, hoping Ryuuken knew he was doing it. Silence greeted him. "You could have been a man and told Uryuu the truth, told him answers instead of lies! You could have been there for those past three years! Where were you? Oh, yeah, harboring the pain, harboring the lies and the fact that you drove your only son away from you with your stoic expres and cynical ways." Isshin practically spat out.

"Isshin, you don't know-"

"Oh, I don't know?" Isshin feigned surprise. "You had sixteen years to tell Uryuu the truth, to tell him everything." Isshin sighed and shook his head. "And now, where is he?" There was more silence and then something odd-a sob. It was quiet and sounded as if it was muffled but Isshin heard it nonetheless.

"I don't…I don't know." Ryuuken's broken voice whispered from the other line. "I don't have an idea as to where he may be, but I know who is with him." A pause. "And if…If that's the case, I know who is after him." There was a sound, like rustling and static mixed together before Ryuuken's voice returned. "And I think I might have a plan…"

"I'm all ears." Isshin grinned.


	18. Dreams and Memories

"Mm, Did it hurt?" Ichigo asked, leaning against the lockers that aligned the hallway.

"What?" The person in question asked, putting some books into the locker.

"When you fell out of heaven you angel!" Ichigo said with a grin, laughing innocently. The person in question rolled their eyes but their lips curled into a smile. He snorted and closed the locker, eyes locking with Ichigo's.

"And what's with the eighties pick up line?" He asked with a small smirk. Ichigo returned the smirk and sauntered towards the person, arm draping itself over his shoulder.

"Just practicing for when my boyfriend comes," Ichigo grinned when the person blushed. "you know, Ishida Uryuu, Quincy, dark hair, blue eyes, sexy ass body," here Ichigo licked his lips, "Wears an odd outfit to kill hollows." There was a smack that was heard down the hall and into every classroom. Ichigo laughed heartedly and pulled Uryuu closer to him, enjoying the Quincy's reaction.

"Idiot." Uryuu huffed but the smile on his lips didn't waver. "Well, strawberry, we are going to be late for class so you should wait outside for this 'Ishida Uryuu', maybe he is waiting outside for you? Who knows?" Uryuu grinned mischievously. Ichigo snaked the arm that was around Uryuu's shoulder's to his waist and gave a light squeeze, causing Uryuu to blush hotter.

"I don't know, though…" Ichigo made them turn into another hallway, this one vacant. "Maybe you can help me find him?" Ichigo grinned as he pushed Uryuu against the wall, their faces only inches apart. Uryuu made the final move and pushed forward, crushing their lips together. Ichigo moaned at this show of dominance and Uryuu took the split second to deepen the kiss before Ichigo slowly began to take control.

"Your boyfriend may get mad…" Uryuu teased, voice breathless. Ichigo laughed under his breath, arms tightening on the slender waist. He was surprised at the fact that only that one kiss and he was already getting hard.

"Mm, I bet he won't mind." Ichigo whispered huskily in Uryuu's ear, sending little pleasurable chills up the Quincy's spine. "You don't seem to be minding, either." Ichigo nibbled on Uryuu's earlobe, causing the teen to squirm and groan. Ichigo trailed little kisses down the long neck, pausing to bite and lick at the collarbone that was half shrouded by the flimsy school uniform.

"You shouldn't be doing that, we're in school still and I've got to go to the counselor to talk to him about-" Uryuu moaned and then bit his tongue, blushing scarlet as Ichigo stared at him with lust clouded eyes. Ichigo pressed hard onto Uryuu, pressing his semi-hard crotch against Uryuu.

"You know, I'm like a rubix cube." Ichigo grinned against Uryuu's ear, relishing in the small groan he received. "The more you play with me the harder I get" Ichigo chuckled as Uryuu pushed him, sapphire eyes rolling. "What?" Ichigo asked laughing at the odd look he received from Uryuu.

"I should go, your boyfriend must be coming soon." Uryuu smiled at Ichigo as he straightened out his clothes. "And that pick up line didn't work, Strawberry. Try harder." Uryuu laughed as he ran down the hallway, Ichigo trailing not too far behind. The bell rang, again and again until Ichigo caught up to Uryuu and tackled the Quincy down. Uryuu laughed as Ichigo sat on his stomach, the Shinigami still trying to grab his hands. Uryuu grabbed Ichigo's face in his hands and pulled the Shinigami down for a sweet kiss.

"Ichigo, I love y-"

* * *

Ichigo gasped as he sat up, the alarm beside his bed whining. He was panting, not quite heavily, and his heart had started to calm by the time Ichigo's mind registered the sound and he pressed the button on the gadget. Ichigo rubbed his eyes, trying to make sure that this still wasn't part of his dream. Wait. His dream…

He actually dreamt of Uryuu? And it wasn't even a wet dream, as was custom to teens of his age. It was an honest to goodness dream, and one that seemed so realistic. Ichigo shuddered pleasantly-he could almost feel Uryuu's lips on his own. Uryuu?

Ichigo closed his eyes, pinched himself twice and then reopened them.

He was still in bed, and Uryuu was still missing.

"Fuck…" Ichigo grumbled. It was Monday. _Monday_. This meant school, friends, meaningless words that meant nothing to him, words that wouldn't help Ichigo get Uryuu back from danger. Fists clench white sheets, which only serve to remind the Shinigami of the Quincy.

_"I will bring you back."_ Ichigo thought to himself, forcing his muscles to relax and release the blanket. _"Because I like you…Because I want you with me….Because I…I need you…"_ Ichigo felt his cheeks heat up at the admittance, but then his little world came crashing down once more when the greatest question arose in his mind. _"Where do I start to look for Uryuu?"_

And then a memory arose in his subconscious, one that had replayed in his mind ever since it had happened. The whole conversation was etched into his mind, every gesture and word. Who exactly was Katsurou, and how did he know so much about the Quincy? Not even Rukia, who was adopted into a royal family, knew of their existence until Uryuu had confronted them both. And even then she had to ask Urahara. Ichigo bit his lips and shook his head.

Katsurou, and that confrontation didn't sit right with Ichigo.

**|\|[Two days earlier, late evening-In Soul Society]|\|**

"You there, 'Kurosaki'," Katsurou interrupted, pointing at Ichigo. "You wreak of the scent of a Quincy, why is that?" Ichigo's eyes went wide and he fingered the bracelet on his wrist. He stayed silent and Katsurou continued on his verbal attack. "I have a few questions to ask ya'…"

"Who…who are you?" Ichigo asked bluntly, hiding his wrist in an attempt to hide the Quincy cross.

"Me?" A sloppy grin spread across Katsurou's lips, making him look rugged, dangerously handsome. "I am here to inform the Gotei 13 about a new danger that proceeds them, have you heard of the Quincy? An arcane species of humans, mostly extinct around 100 years ago…" Katsurou walked closer, each movement fluid.

"Quincy…? Yes, I do but…what do you…?" Ichigo's question was left unanswered as Katsurou's eyes went wide and suddenly the Shinigami was before him, demeanor stern.

"Do you know of the one named…Ishida Uryuu?" Ichigo's jaw nearly dropped but the Shinigami didn't' allow the shock to show.

"Yes, I do." Ichigo answered carefully, unwilling to reveal more than simple answers, lest the strange man catch on. "What of it? What do you know about Ishida?"

"Hmph. So you are a smart one, at least in this case." Katsurou smirked, but the expression soon turned menacing. "You wreak of his scent, of his power! So you lie to me, this person, Ishida Uryuu is not only know to you but you two are close!" Katsurou growled out, fists clenching. Ichigo stood his ground, defiant.

"Yes, we are close friends. What of it." Ichigo glowered at Katsurou, both nearly killing with their glares. Ichigo took a deep breath, calming down his nearly frayed nerves that where yelling to snap Katsurou's jaw.

"The…boy, Quincy, human is nothing but a weapon, and he knows it. He will fulfill the destiny that was bestowed upon him." Katsurou practically spat out. HE turned tail and began to walk down the same path he had entered from. "And if you try to follow him, if he has gone as I suspect he has, then you will only be rewarded with wasted time. It will be impossible to win this war."

…

Ichigo got up and went into his closet to pull out his uniform., although his body knew what it was to be doing in order to get to school , Ichigo knew in his heart that School wasn't where he would be heading. The odds where against him, no one would back him up and one false step and a whole army of soul reapers would be after his head.

Seemed like the typical mission.

Ichigo scowled as he flew down the steps, shouting out his usual goodbye's as he left for school. This time, however, Ichigo ran down the opposite path from the school. School wasn't important right now, at least not today. Ichigo ran a little faster, bag over his shoulder, legs pumping hard and eyes set before him.

So much to do, so little time. He had to find, follow and fight.

Most importantly, he had a Quincy that needed saving.


	19. Time is running out

"Look at that idiot…" The person said, standing high in the air, defying both logic and gravity. "He probably doesn't even know I'm here…" Lips curl into a smirk and then she moved, her feet stepping on a platform that wasn't there. Her eyes followed the orange haired teen, who was still running, blissfully unaware of the petite woman walking above him, awaiting her perfect moment to pounce…

Ichigo ran, clearly oblivious of the world around him. His body worked mechanically as his mind formulated a plan to find his Quincy. Eyes set, jaw clenched and every nerve in his body yelling at him that time was running out, Ichigo didn't notice the human figure that suddenly appeared behind him, nor that they where walking towards him.

"Ichigo!" They called out and Ichigo halted almost immediately, eyes wide with the recognition of the voice, and the person to whom it solely belonged to. Ichigo turned around, head craning back to see the person. His jaw nearly dropped and he spun around completely, walking quickly until he was only a few feet away from them.

"You…What-What are you doing here?" Ichigo deadpanned, voice laced with utter disbelief. He grunted as a small fist made powerful contact with his gut; Ichigo held his stomach and then they grabbed his head and slammed their knee into it. A few more random punches and Ichigo fell to the ground.

"What am I doing here! Idiot, that's the best you can say!" They huffed, slamming Ichigo's head down with their foot. "I told you 'I never let a friend down.' and yet there you where, running like some idiot without me!" They grinded Ichigo's face into the cement a final time before removing their foot from the back of the orange haired teen's skull.

"So, does that mean," Ichigo looked up with a goofy grin on his face, blood smearing his teeth and lips, "you're going to help me, Rukia?" Ichigo caught Rukia's gaze and she huffed but smiled.

"Of course, you idiot." Rukia smiled, her eyes revealing the happiness she truly felt.

"But, didn't Soul Society-" Ichigo began, only to be cut off by Rukia.

"Captain Ukitake sent me out on a mission to perform a conso, says that there is a person that is with Uryuu that is a soul… " Rukia grinned and helped Ichigo up. "So he told me that by all means, it is my mission to take that soul and retrieve it, by all means necessary."

...

After Ichigo cleaned up, the duo where up and running again. Rukia kept by his side, their strides even and in almost perfect sync. They had ran across a few streets when Rukia paused. Ichigo took three steps before noticing.

"Hey, What's wrong?" He called out, a tad too angrily. Rukia flinched and looked up.

"I can't sense Ishida…how are we going to find him?" Rukia asked hesitantly. Ichigo looked dumbfounded. He hadn't sensed Uryuu, to be frank, and was simply going the direction his heart was telling him to take. Yes, corny as it sounded, that was exactly what Ichigo was doing. Sure, Uryuu's reiatsu had disappeared and Ichigo was leading them somewhere within the world of the living. Everything was just starting to stack up against him.

"Wait a minute!" Ichigo half shouted, his mind forming a most brilliant idea. "Your captain said that there was a spirit with Ishida, right?" Ichigo didn't even wait fro Rukia's answer. "Then we'll follow her spirit energy and that'll lead us to him!"

Rukia had to give this one to Ichigo, the guy actually made a plan that made sense and wasn't just "Hack 'em, Slash 'em Chop 'em". There was yet another problem.

"Ichigo, you know it's impossible to sense out a single soul in this town, and what if they aren't even here?" Rukia asked, but was answered with silence as Ichigo closed his eyes.

"It's not impossible...remember that little parquet-boy?" Ichigo breathed in and out slowly. Rukia inhaled sharply and it registered in Ichigo's mind that it meant that she really did remember.

_"You seem to lack the ability to sense people with high spiritual strength."_

"Yes, I know…but I will prove to you that …I can…I can do this, I will find you!" Ichigo thought, his face contorted into that of deep concentration. He could feel the energies condensing around him, but there was one...it had to be there, somewhere. There it was, right before him, the reiraku dancing before him in his face, an abnormal edge to it.

"Got it!" Ichigo growled, hand clenched in a fist as he grabbed the light lavender reiraku. "C'mon let's go." Ichigo said sternly, already walking, following the energy. He turned to Rukia, who hadn't started walking, and noticed two little dots that suddenly ducked behind a car right next to them and a little squeak of surprise. Ichigo looked at Rukia, who smiled awkwardly back at him.

"Alright, you two, I saw you guys already so just come out already…" Ichigo grumbled, walking beside Rukia towards the large truck. He could plainly hear voices on the other side arguing.

"He's talking to us."

"M-Maybe it's not us? Um…Some pervert, voyeur watching them from their window?"

"Orihime, He's right behind you." Chad said softly,. Pointing at Ichigo, who was standing right behind Orihime, looking obviously annoyed. Orihime looked shocked and let out a little squeak and began to chuckle

"Oh, well…hello there, Ichigo-kun, how-how do you do…?" Orihime laughed nervously and got up, uniform ruffled due to the seating she had chosen in order to not be spotted. She placed a hand on the back of her neck and giggled again before turning to Chad. "Me and Sado-kun where just...bird watching!"

"We're here to help you." Chad revealed, his voice even and cool. Orihime looked at him and back at Ichigo, a sudden determination in her eyes.

"Yes, we are here to help you retrieve Uryuu-kun." Orihime confirmed, her demeanor some what sullen but there was so much resolve, so much will in her eyes that Ichigo was left confused.

"But…why?" Ichigo asked, voice unsure.

"Because…if it was to happen to either one of us, you would do the same. Me and Sado-kun would do the same exact thing." Orihime smiled. "So when the time came, we could count on Ichigo-kun, the same goes for the rest of us."

Now, Orihime never like to lie; If at all possible she would tell the truth. This was one of those rare moments. She had seen the looks the two boys would give each when the other wasn't looking, the glances, and then when the two hung out together… Orihime had first seen it a while back, when Ichigo smiled. Ichigo _never_ smiled, and it was Uryuu, after he had left, Ichigo had smiled. Orihime saw what she saw in her own reflection in Uryuu and likewise in Ichigo.

"It's true." Was all Chad had said and Ichigo nodded numbly.

"I want you guys to stay." Ichigo said bluntly. When Orihime and Chad both looked, wide eyed, in Orihime's case, they could see every little thing Ichigo was thinking In his eyes. Chad recalled learning the at little phrase that same day for the little moment he was actually in class, and now he knew that it was, in fact, true.

"The eyes are windows into the soul"

And Ichigo's heart and soul where deeply troubled. In those chocolate eyes the duo saw pain, slight anguish and pleading. Ichigo was silently pleading them to stay. Not knowing it, both Orihime and Chad had deciphered Ichigo's silence and gaze.

_"Stay…"_

_"Please…"_

_"I can't lose another one of you"_

"Ichigo, it's stupid of you to think that we will just die." Chad spoke up, and it was quite a surprise as he only spoke a group of meaningful words. "Ishida is our friend too, and like it or not, we are coming."

"Sado-kun is right." Orihime nodded. "Like it or not we are coming and we will help because we also care for Uryuu" Orihime smiled and tilted her head.

"But I-"

"Who told you this was negotiable?" Chad smiled and Ichigo couldn't help but smile, too. "Besides, you need someone there that will stop you from doing something stupid"

"He has a point, you know!" Rukia called out, the first thing she had put into the conversation.

"So, it's settled." Orihime nodded and Chad and Rukia followed suit. Ichigo sighed and nodded, defeated.

"So, let's go!"

And Ichigo led the way, hand still clenching the light lavender spirit thread. Rukia and Orihime followed at his left, though slightly behind, and Chad was right beside him. They continued running in complete silence until Chad spoke up.

"Ichigo, why are you rushing it?" Chad asked, low enough for Ichigo hear. Ichigo swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat and ushered his heart to stop palpitating so strangely.

"I'm rushing because," Ichigo looked towards Chad, eyes full of pain, "I have a bad feeling that... we ran out of time. I think we ran out of time"


	20. Times up 1

The scene was almost as unbearable as the silence. Almost. There was literally nothing to witness; there was a simply field, not very long, that died off and turned into pavement and then asphalt. A little bit beyond that was a bridge that went over a little river that separated Karakura from the neighboring city.

Uryuu hadn't spoken much, or slept for that matter, and was looking towards the unnerving scene. He was glad, very much so, of being out of the dense, dark woods. Still, he was having a little trouble absorbing the whole story.

And who wouldn't? All his questions where answered, though it all happened so fast that he couldn't quite grasp them; all his life was turned upside down, shaken and stirred and he felt as if though the normalcy, or amount of it that there was, would never be attained once more. It was too much, way too much and Uryuu felt as if though he'd crumble, fall apart if he pondered upon all of the recent events.

"Kagemusha-chan," Mitsukai said carefully, "head towards the road and wait there, this is an open clearing and there is a higher risk of an ambush."

"Yes." She said and then was off, running towards the road. Mitsukai looked at Uryuu who dared to make eye contact with the strange teen. Mitsukai nodded and then they leaped out of the bushes, taking off towards the bridge.

Something was off, Uryuu realized as they ran. He ducked his head in time to see a dark blur appear before him. There was a moment when the ticking stopped; all time had ceased along with his heart, his breathing, everything. Sapphire met bronze and thin lips curled into a sinister smirk.

"There you are."

…

Ichigo stopped with a heavy gasp. There was a weight in the pit of his heart and it was growing, tugging the organ lower and lower. His eyes narrowed and he placed an open palm over his chest, as if pressing into his heart to cease the odd palpitations.

"Ichigo," Rukia half panted, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Ichigo lied. "C'mon, let's hurry…" Ichigo nodded and he looked up ahead, demeanor stern. He started running again, ignoring the strange looks he received. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. One person on his mind and a sinking feeling in his heart, Ichigo rushed ahead.

"Hang in there, Ishida…"

…

"Ah, Quincy Quincy…" the man tsk'd and in a split second Uryuu was on the ground, a large gash in his shoulder. "You should learn to listen better! When someone says that you're in danger its either because they _put_ you in danger or they _are_ the danger." The man said smoothly. He looked Uryuu dead in the eye, the Quincy having not picked himself up yet, and the Quincy had to shudder.

His chocolate eyes where far too similar to Ichigo's, though this man was practically oozing with murderous intent.

"You see, Mitsukai-chan here is the one that put you in danger." The man practically grinned. "I've been following her, knowing that at some point she would lead me straight to you." The man shrugged, and that's when Uryuu noticed the black-blue blade in his grasp that was eerily familiar. "And lo and behold, here you are." The man smirked.

"Bastard!" Mitsukai shouted, stringing many more curses under her breath. "How can you stand there and speak like you're some kind of here? How can you even live with yourself after you killed your own-"

"Monster!" Kegemusha shouted, pulling out two small daggers from her combat boots. "And you speak all high-and-mighty!" Kagemusha looked intently at Uryuu. "He's the man that killed-"

"Ah ah ah!" The man shook his head. "No more sprouting out nonsense, got it?" The man snapped his fingers and two women, one tall and slim, the other slightly shorter but more lean, appeared by his side. Both were Shinigami, that much Uryuu noted. "Mayomaka, Tenmei, take care of these two lady friends so that they don't go blabbing."

The tallest of the two smiled, her ebony eyes laying upon Mitsukai like that of a Vulture that found remnants of what would soon become their morsel. Mitsukai let out a low growl and raised her arms in defense fast enough to block the first attack-which seemed fairly quick for the human.

The second, and shorter of the two, let out a small grunt and ran, hands planted firmly at her side, towards Kagemusha, dark brown eyes narrowed. Kagemusha backed up little by little, a cautious and wary look in her eyes. The girl swung wildly, her fists clenched and flying in the air as she assaulted without remorse.

"Now that I have you all on your lonesome," the man smirked," we won't have anyone interfere." The man looked down on Uryuu, in more ways than one, and Uryuu felt his anger boil. "Not even those stupid friends of yours. I wouldn't want them to come and watch you get beaten five seconds away from death, ne?"

Uryuu looked back at Katsurou, arm against his wound, and stood up. Although he staggered a bit, Uryuu managed to look threatening. Uryuu closed his eyes, and whether he did this to clear his mind or ready himself for what was imminent is not clear. What is clear, though, was that when Uryuu opened his eyes something had changed. Sapphire eyes gleamed in the evening sun, boring into bronze. Something had changed within the Quincy, it was there, yes, but something had crossed his mind that made it grow.

It was resolve.

"What is this now, Quincy?" The man said, exasperatedly. He could feel the drastic change in the area around them and saw the change in demeanor in Uryuu. Uryuu raised his arm, not yet speaking a word, and snapped the blue band that was still fastened around his wrist. In a split second his reiatsu was around them, thick and biting.

"I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't get hurt." Uryuu said carefully, as if even these simple words where too much for the man to comprehend. "And you've already hit me once. I can not allow you to further damage me."

"Peh, you speak," The man spat out, "so arrogantly, as if you won't get hurt." The man grinned and glared at Uryuu, scar scrunching up. "But you can't dodge me!"

It happened in less than half a second. The man shunpo'd behind Uryuu and slashed with his zanpakuto. Uryuu was ready for the attack and already had his Seele Schneider wielded, the blue reishi powered blade out and blocking the attack.

"I told you: I cannot allow myself to get hurt by the likes of you." Uryuu said coolly, eyes narrowing venomously. The man pushed himself back and let out a soft little chuckle.

"Well then, this is going to make things more fun!" The man placed his zanpakuto on the holder that was strapped over his shoulder and clapped. "Just hope you know: there is no turning back, and no where left to run. Time's up."

"I never intended to run away." Uryuu pointed out. "And do not worry about my friends." Uryuu raised his hand and his Quincy cross began to ooze and drip with reishi. "I am your enemy!"

Katsurou unsheathed his zanpakuto once more, a maniac grin placed on his face. He raised his zanpakuto and lunged forward…


	21. Time's up 2

Uryuu shot four times in less than a split second, only to have each projectile ricocheting in all directions. Uryuu watched in a crestfallen mixture of anger and understanding. Each arrow that had rebounded from Katsurou's zanpakuto exploded, as if hitting some kind of invisible barrier.

"It's a type of Bakudo" Uryuu thought to himself. "Well that's going to complicate things a little more" With a light growl Uryuu skidded to a stop, halting a few yards away from his smirking opponent.

"So you've noticed, eh Quincy?" Katsurou's ever-knowing grin couldn't have widened any further without splitting his face in half. "You have no where to run and no way to win; face defeat like the _coward_ you are!"

"Coward!" Uryuu laughed, tone slightly cynical. "Says the one that boxed us in within various levels of Kido." Uryuu scoffed and dismantled his bow in a charge of spirit particles. "I will defeat you, but before that, you will give me some answers." Uryuu growled and fluxed his reiatsu, shattering the first and foremost barrier. Katsurou seemed to be surprised at this show of strength.

Good.

It wiped that stupid grin off his face.

…

Mitsukai took a deep breath of air before slicing behind her, watching as Tenmei, the once Sixth division Shinigami, unsheathed her zanpakuto. With her eyes carefully moving from her enemy to Kagemusha, whom was currently dodging a barrage of kicks from Mayomaka, an unseated Shinigami.

"Are you ready for your death?" Tenmei said with a smirk. Mitsukai glared and stood, knees bent and arms at her sides, ready to attack.

"You must be dreaming" Mitsukai spat out with a high kick, which was easily dodged. After a few more kicks, Mitsukai raised her arm and hacked down, only to get her blade halted by Tenmei's zanpakuto.

"Hn, what would your brother say if he saw you right now?" Tenmei asked nonchalantly, eyes gleaming with mischief.

"My brother…?" Mitsukai growls," You think you got the upper hand, dragging my brother into the fight." She clenches her jaw and stands, ready to either attack or defend is anyone's guess. Her arms are shaking ever so slightly before her chest, the blades running along her limbs. Tenmei clenches her zanpakuto tightly in defense.

"You know, he _hardly mentions you anymore_" She taunts with a grin. It works because Mitsukai loses her composed façade and blushes slightly in anger.

"Bastard!" She shouts and then she's running towards the tall Shinigami. Her arms are moving fast, the blades running along her first and arm are slashing quickly; Tenmei is working just as fast, using her zanpakuto to block and repel Mitsukai, trying to find an opening.

_That's it!_ They both think.

Blood drips slowly onto the dirt ground. Bi-colored eyes look up into slate eyes and then a smirk tug on both their lips. Mitsukai glances at the wound on her arm, but looks up to see the matching welt on her opponents bicep.

"Once I defeat you," Mitsukai glares and holds up her weapons, "I will make him see his mistakes."

"Or once I defeat you, he will live on as he has these past hundred years." Tenmei counters. Mitsukai growls as they both charge towards one another, weapons aimed to kill.

…

Daniel was making his way towards the rendezvous point when he felt his comrade's spirit energy rise dangerously. Figuring that they must have made contact, he shunpo'd over towards them, shedding his gigai in the process. He caught up with Solomon, who had been tailing their gang.

"It seems like-" Daniel started.

"-bastard Katsurou has-"

"-decided to finally reveal himself." Daniel finished and gripped the handle to his zanpakuto with a tight fist. He approached the clearing, but as he sprinted from the bushes something gleamed to his right and Daniel instinctively turned in time to block a sword attack from a sudden figure that had lunged at him.

"H-Hou!" Daniel sputtered in disbelief. Cool violet eyes bear into his emerald and then a smirk makes it's way into Hou's lips.

"Long time no see."

"H-Hou how…when did you join them?" Daniel shouted a tad shrilly, the pain palpable on his face. Hou, his friend, the person he had trusted when in the Academy of Shinigami arts, when…how…?

"Long ago." Is the curt answer Daniel receives. He looks at the Shinigami, the usual mop of unruly sable hair, the dusty violet eyes and the light skin. There is something else about this man, this Hou that makes Daniel think that it's a new person all together. Hou holds his zanpakuto with both hands, standing with his body tensed. He's ready for battle. "Because it's what is right."

"No! It's not!" Daniel cries out, looking upset. "Please…" his face looks torn, "don't do this…"

"He's attacked once." Solomon says passively. "He's already made his choice." Daniel looks at his brother, eyes pleading. He can't do this, he won't. Solomon's eyes are hard, bringing with them a coldness unsurpassed. _He's attacked you. I can't forgive that…_

"He's right." Hou says, looking directly at Solomon. His eyes drag across and find Daniel's. "the wheels been spun; it's too late to go back." And he charges, Zanpakuto raised over his shoulder once more.

…

"Is that all you've got!" Uryuu shouts, raising his bow. Katsurou is panting, his coat tattered and tossed somewhere within the little space. He chuckles lightly, but then it morphs into a chortle, a malicious guffaw.

"Of course I'm not!" Katsurou lifts his zanpakuto from it's place, embedded into the dirt and grass, and grins. "I'm only warming up!" He lunges once again, zanpakuto overhand. Uryuu dodges the blow easily, and he scatters his bow, shaking his hand and causing the reishi to drip form his wrist to cease.

"Hah! You can't even use your bow against me! You're finished, Quincy scum!" Katsurou brags and then stabs a sudden left. Uryuu not only defends himself from the attack but he repels it, and counter attacks.

Katsurou falls to the ground, Seele Schneider embedded into his abdomen. It was a mute whisper, an octave off of being unheard, but it resounded in the fiend's ears.

"Think again"

* * *

**A/N: **Hopefully this has that Manga-Anime Bleach feel to it. Sorry for the lag, i promise to update sooner!


	22. Time's up 3

"I'm sorry things must end this way." Mitsukai twitches her arms and her blade, and arm itself, venture further deeper into Tenmei's abdomen. "But…I have no other choice." Her eyes are not looking at Tenmei, at the limp body that is getting heavier by the second. Her eyes are on an uninteresting patch of ground, full of tears.

"Hah. Noble 'till the end, huh?" Tenmei chokes out, her voice a harsh rasp. She coughs violently, hacking out blood. "Give it a break, let me die in peace…" She whispers jokingly.

"It didn't have to end this way…" she whispers and unwanted tears stream down her dirty, bloody cheeks. "you where like a sister…" Mitsukai starts to remove her arm from her opponents body but something is halting her arm from moving. It's Tenmei preventing the expulsion of her arm.

"It was always going to end like this in one way…" Her grip starts to falter and she lets go. Her body slides off of the blades and crumbles to the ground. "…it was meant to end this way"

Mitsukai is crying harder now, her tears a steady stream, but no word escapes her lips. Tenmei looks up and releases her last breath, her eyes take in the last images that she will take with her to death.

"She cries so pitifully for me…maybe…" her thoughts run slower. Her lungs burn with the lack of oxygen. "Maybe we where on the wrong side?" And then her world turned black.

In the shadows, not far from the battles, a shadow stirs. Sobs are vainly muffled and a light 'thud' is heard. "I love you." He chokes out, eyes lingering on the Shinigami's corpse. "Mitsukai-chan…do you remember me, Yotaka neesan? It's been too long, way too long imouto…"

…

Blood. Daniel looks to his arms, his legs, his body and sees traces of blood, some dried and some still streaming. His vision is getting blurry, his limbs are heave and breathing is bringing a burning breath into his lungs. He glances over a Solomon, who is still standing, his zanpakuto clenched so tightly in his fists that his knuckles paled. He isn't hurt, thankfully, but it seems he is _pissed_.

Hou isn't bad, but his situation isn't fine and dandy. As he had tried to impale Daniel Solomon had cut his Achilles tendon, making walking impossible. His face was dirtied and dried blood rested in pockets here and there in his robes.

"It's over…" Hou breaths out and he lifts up his zanpakuto on shaky arms, and points it at Daniel whose panting on the floor. " 'Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat!' Kido Number nine- Geki!" Hou says the enchantment and a red glow forms at the tip of his zanpakuto, pointing directly at Daniel.

Daniel looks wearily at Hou and proceeds to close his eyes. "Please…" he chokes out, knowing it is futile. Hou is no longer the same person he knew when they where young, and he will die knowing that he couldn't sway his old friend.

Nothing comes.

Daniel opens his eyes and sees Solomon standing before him, one hand gripping the blade of his zanpakuto to hold it with more strength. The Kido is deflected; Daniel is safe. Solomon swings his zanpakuto and the Kido disintegrates. Solomon raises his bleeding hand and smears the blood on the blade of his zanpakuto.

"No." Solomon growls. He stabs his zanpakuto into the ground and lets out a breath, which is so cold the particles reveal themselves as mist. "No, it's over for _you_." His cool demeanor undergoes a drastic change from passive to wrathful. He slams his bloodied palm to the butt of the hilt of his sword and the area around them explodes in ice. Hou can only widen his eyes before he was submerged in ice and then: nothing.

The ice slowly began to fade away into light, and with it the remnants of a person that had once been a comrade, an ally, a friend.

…

Uryuu stood over his adversary, his demeanor stern and his scowl threatening. "Seele Schneider is no bow." His figure tenses and he growls out. "Quincy are _not_ scum!"

Something overcomes Katsurou. His eyes gain a crazy shine to them and his body began to shake, convulse even, with his anxiety palpable. "Quincy are vermin, meant to be exterminated! Quincy are scum!" He shouts rabidly and he raises his sword. "She-she knew this…I _told_ her to stay away!"

"What are you talking about?" Uryuu presses forward and raises Seele Schneider in defense. Katsurou mumbles to himself for a bit and then looks up, as if though he has seen a ghost.

"I had to…I _had_ to…" His attention is turned to Uryuu now. "I had to kill her…" _Is he talking about-_ Uryuu's thoughts are interrupted by Katsurou's mad ramblings. "She got married to him and-and then she had his _baby_" He shakes his head vigorously, ruffling his chestnut hair. "I had to! I HAD TO KILL HER!" Katsurou lets out an animalistic cry and lunges at Uryuu. Uryuu dodges the attack but Katsurou moves quickly. Uryuu finds himself face to face with Katsurou, their blades clashing and forcing against each other.

"You've lost it." Uryuu growls. His scowl intensified, not only was Katsurou dangerous, he was highly unstable.

"Her baby, the bastard child… I swore I would take him of his misery… I swore I would kill the three of them" Katsurou ignores the comment and presses further, looking deep into Uryuu's eyes. "But you somehow survived, bastard half-breed!"

The pressure of their swords grinding against each other grows and snaps, the two of them push apart in an explosion of energy. Only a few yards away, the two are panting and the revelation hangs in the air.

"So you…?"

Katsurou chuckles and looks directly into Uryuu's eyes. "Yes…_**I**_ killed your mother!"

...((-Time's up: End-))...


	23. Stopping Time

Uryuu didn't think twice. He couldn't think, not with a revelation like that. This man, this…cynical, twisted and sadistic fiend had attempted to kill him and his mother and, no doubt attempted to kill his father as well. There was no reasoning after learning this, after it was all processed in the Quincy's mind. And as he lunged forward, Seele Schneider ablaze, Uryuu soon realized that there was no turning back.

He had just made an awful mistake.

There was no need to dodge, or evade or repel. The sword strike was clean, and it was poised to kill. Uryuu didn't let out a gasp, not a single sound as the black-blue blade impaled him smoothly. He let out a choked out breath of air and looked into Katsurou's chocolate eyes. Katsurou looked positively insane, his eyes retaining the very same sparkle they had as he rambled his verbose tirade.

Uryuu gasped as the zanpakuto was twisted and reopened the fatal wound; blood poured out from his abdomen and Uryuu felt the world shift and spin around him. The pain was insuperable, beyond compare to anything he had ever felt. And, with a bitter smile, the only thing that went through the Quincy's head was_ I didn't live up to my promise… Ichigos going to be pissed._

He laughed at himself, causing a little bit of blood to run down his lips. His knees threatened to buckle but Uryuu wouldn't allow himself to fall, to succumb to this bastard of a man. It was hard, though, to think so prideful when he was moments away from death. His lungs burned with each intake of breath and as he swayed there, on the brink of collapsing and standing, he heard it.

Low, rumbling, coming closer.

Louder now, in synch, steps.

Loud. Steps, many, and voices.

Uryuu turns around and catches the penetrating gaze of a Shinigami; orange hair flutters slightly and bronze eyes go impossibly wide. Ichigo is standing right at the limit of the Bakudo shields, his fists banging on the invisible barrier. He's saying something, shouting. Orihime is screaming and despite not being able to hear what it is that she is crying out he can tell that it's shrill; Chad is banging on the barrier with two giant fists, trying to break it. Rukia is standing there, mouth agape.

Uryuu's eyes, however, don't leave the Shinigami.

Ichigo looks like he's about to burst into tears and Uryuu felt bad, not because of the sword through his stomach, not because of the amount of blood he had lost, no. He felt bad because it was his fault he was going to watch Ichigo cry, and that was worse than any pain he had ever lived through. To him, it was like all time stopped and it was just him, watching Ichigo scream and yell and try to get to him.

He couldn't, Uryuu knew this, and he would die here, separated from the people that cared the most about him.

Uryuu's body crumbled to the ground, and outside the cries and shouts grew louder, more impatient.

"URYUU! NOOO!"


	24. Transformation

_No._

…_no…_

_No, no, no!_

Ichigo's mind drew a blank as he watched helplessly as the Quincy collapsed seamlessly onto the grass. Ichigo banged his fists on the invisible barrier a few more times, his emotions running wild; Whatever part of him that isn't about to burst into tears is ready to wring necks and shed blood. He's not even thinking about the possibility of Uryuu Ishida dying, he knows that the _idiot_ wouldn't die like this.

**"What has that monster done to our Quincy?"** Hichigo growls and Ichigo tries to ignore the irony dripping from his hollow-other's words. He ignores Hichigo until he can't think, he can only hear Hichigo's low growl, voice emanating malice and not as shrill as usual. **"We'll make him pay….he messed with what is ours, Aibou,"** Hichigo growls and slowly grabs hold of Ichigo's consciousness. **"We'll take his blood as payment for Uryuu's!"**

Ichigo didn't fight the hollow's will as Hichigo slowly crept through his consciousness. He saw the darkness, the hatred flit through his vision but it was only a sliver of what he felt. He looked up, hand partially covering the painful transformation on his visage.

Katsurou chuckled, "I finished you, Quincy!" Katsurou guffawed and looked madly around at the scene-from Uryuu's body to the group of teens that awaited outside the barriers. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, staring straight at Ichigo. The teen is leaning his head against the barrier, hand on his face. "And no one came in time to save him." He said tauntingly. "Come now, Ichigo Kurosaki, what say you?"

Katsurou grinned wildly as he watched the teen twitch at the mention of his own name and his posture became tense. He took six strides and ended up before the fallen Quincy. Kneeling down, he brushed Uryuu's hair away from his paling face and scoffed. Looking quickly towards the rag-tag group, he couldn't help but feel a tad sadistic. He got up, bent over and still looming over Uryuu. He grabbed the hilt of his zanpakuto and yanked it out of the Quincy's body.

Uryuu gasped and groaned in pain as the zanpakuto reopened his wound and fresh blood began to pour forth. He reached into his pockets and took out a little plastic bag filled with a jelly-like substance. Careful to not get caught, he dunked his hand into the bag and using the last shreds of strength he had, Uryuu slapped and lathered what he could onto the wound. The stinging, throbbing pain of the laceration was lost as everything faded to black…

"You couldn't even save the Quincy!" Katsurou shouted, pointing his bloodied sword towards the small group of 'rescuers'. "And now, you'll meet the same fate as this scu-"

Dark energy pulsed from outside the barrier, quickly rising to staggering proportions. Rukia flinched as scolding energy burned ablaze beside her and she shrank away a few feet, followed by Orihime and Chad. Katsurou looked positively puzzled, awed and terrified at the same time.

"Wha-What the hell!" He shouted, backing up a few steps.

**"Pay"** Ichigo said with a warped tone, raising his head and looking straight at Katsurou. His eyes where transformed, the sclera was a deep onyx and the kind chocolate iris was a smoldering gold. On his face a white fluid was streaming down and condensing-now it was covering more than half his face, and it formed a mask with red claw marks from the eye down t the cheek edge of the mask.

**"Make you…pay!"** He growled and smacked the invisible Bakudo barriers with the back of his palm. The barricade shattered instantly to the amazement of everyone present. Ichigo was halfway to the two-Katsurou and Uryuu, when Katsurou had started to retreat. **"…pay…"**

Uryuu felt something envelope him. It was warm and comforting…was this death? A whimper escaped his lips as he opened his eyes and felt a throb of pain on his back. Nope. Not death, but then what was it? He turned slowly, unsure if his body could even bear the movement, and saw someone walking in heavy strides towards his way.

Was that…Ichigo?

No, Uryuu decided when he felt the energy of the person. It was Ichigo's hollow. _What triggered the idiot this time?_ Uryuu thought but decided against answering his question. All that mattered was that Ichigo was there, and Uryuu himself wasn't dead. He could hardly move his body but he willed himself to turn over and watch, if it was the only thing he could do, and wait.

**"…pay…for hurting…our…Quincy…"** Uryuu gasped as the warmth spread through his body. It was he that triggered the transformation, and Ichigo was going after Katsurou. Uryuu began to formulate a plan in his mind but as he did so Ichigo was moving forward with his own.

Katsurou was barely going to pass through the final barrier when he felt pain shoot through his stomach and side. He turned in time to half block the second kick as Ichigo shunpo'd towards his flying form. Katsurou swung his zanpakuto wildly, and the katana was blocked easily. He barely had enough air in his lungs to gasp when Ichigo bombarded him with assaults, leaving gashes and wounds in abundance on the other man's body. Katsurou lay on the ground, bleeding profusely, when he looked up and saw him, his reaper, standing in the very same robes he had exchanged, with the very intent to kill that he harbored.

Katsurou didn't think twice about dying by this man's sword.

Ichigo raised Zangetsu and began to swing it down. **"Getsuga,"** he began and slowly brought the sword down, **"Tensh-" **Cold, shivering arms wrapped around the Shinigami's taunt figure and a frigid body presses against Ichigo's.

"Please," Uryuu chokes out and almost collapses," Don't…don't do it…not for this…not for…me" Uryuu sways a bit and he tightens his grip on Ichigo, his arms linking around Ichigo's chest and arms. "Don't kill him…or you'll…you'll lose yourself, and I…" Uryuu hides his face in Ichigo's robes, wiping the tears in the fabric. "I don't want to lose you…" Uryuu whispers at last.

Katsurou releases his breath and takes advantage of the moment; clambering onto his shaky legs, he quickly scrambles to the bushes and into the trees. No one follows him nor notices his disappearance. The breeze picks up and shifts, signaling yet another transformation...

And sprinkles of something white flow through the breeze, some larger than others. There came with it a symphony of cracking sounds, and then the mask completely blew away.


	25. Dance In The Wind

From the bushes comes a shadow, shifting and mysterious in and of itself. The cloaked figure swiftly made their way towards Ichigo and Uryuu. Their hand searched for something in their cloak pockets and revealed a small dagger. They threw it, aiming for the Quincy's back but by the time Rukia was able to shout out a warning, it was in mid flight.

"Y-Yotaka" Mitsukai gasps out and then she fell back, dagger embedded in her chest. Ichigo turned and looked at the girl on the floor, sprawled out with various wounds and a dagger completely lodged in her chest. She coughed and turned to her side, yanking out the dagger and screaming in pain.

"Imouto…" A young man whispers. He's tall, with a strange black cloak around him. Slate eyes where wide and gawking, his thick silver hair swayed in the breeze and his face was ghastly pale. "Mitsukai why-why did you-!" Yotaka shouted and then he fell to his knees, tears streaming steadily down his cheeks.

Mitsukai smiles and rubs the blood that slipped past her lips, unintentionally spreading the red fluid. "There's more to life than…what people tell you…" She begins, speaking slowly either because of the intense pain or to carefully chose her words is anyone's guess. "revenge is foul and will leave you an empty person…life is supposed to be spent…answering the 'what ifs'…to be lived without…without regrets…" Mitsukai's face scrunches up in pain and she bites her lip and lets out a long groan.

"I don't regret taking the blow." Mitsukai says with a sly little smile. Mind blank besides the thought that he has just _stabbed_ his sister, that he's the one that put her in _pain_. Yotaka sputters only some incoherent words and lets out a guttural cry, sort of a plea, and leaves, running.

_What have I done? What the HELL have I done? I…she's my sister and I-I killed her! Ohhh god, and she tried to warn me! Please…_ Yotaka is crying and he trips and falls, letting out a little whimper "Sorry…"

"Oi, look who it is!" Yotaka looks up and sees Daniel, bloodied and bruised but grinning nonetheless; behind him is Solomon, looking like he's had better days but is fine either way. "Mitsukai's niisan, huh?"

"Yotaka." Solomon says coldly and Yotaka feels like karma has come back to pay him his dues. "You look pitiful, crying there in the dirt." Solomon's eyes narrow venomously. "kind of like Mitsukai when we found her, you remember that?"

"Ooohh yeeaaa!~" Daniel says gleefully, having actually remembered that moment. "Didn't you abandon her?" Daniel asks innocently. Yotaka's eyes swell with tears once more and he looks up, eyes pleading.

"Send me away." He whispers.

"What? Like…Conso?" Daniel asks, tilting his head.

"You don't deserve it." Solomon speaks up. Yotaka nods and sighs.

"Solomon!" Daniel says scolding his twin.

"Fine." Solomon steps forward and unsheathes his zanpakuto. He kneels down and presses the butt of the hilt of his zanpakuto against Yotaka's forehead.

_Yes…the light, it's beautiful. Mitsukai, do you forgive me? Will you also come to this place of burning white light? Do you…do you forgive your stupid niisan?_

…

Mitsukai lay on the ground and tilted her head back. She smiled and breathed heavily as the group of teens rushed over to her. Rukia came with her arm around Kagemusha's shoulders; Chad walked in steadily without a word and Uryuu had arrived with an arm slung heavily over Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo looked at her with a bit of resentment but thankful at the same time. Orihime sprinted from her spot and kneeled beside Mitsukai and her hairpins where already ablaze with life.

"N-no, Orihime-chan." Mitsukai smiles and places a hand over Orihime's. She looks over at Uryuu. "I'm sorry for everything Uryuu-kun." She pauses. "I wish…none of this had ever happened…" She lets a solitary tear slip her by. "And Ichigo…" Mitsukai giggles a bit and frowns. "I'm sorry for everything I've done. I guess my meddling caused you trouble as well."

Mitsukai looks over at Rukia and nods; Rukia smiled pleasantly and nods back. Rukia punches Ichigo's shoulder and Ichigo yelps in pain. He gives Rukia a "What the hell!" look and Rukia gives him a hearty death glare.

"Icihgo-kun c-can you…" Mitsukai coughs and grunts in pain. "send me away, please." Mitsukai looks at the blurring figures and smiles to herself. "Please, perform the Conso and send me to Soul Society." A pause. "Both of us."

Ichigo seems a bit reluctant but nods. He leans Uryuu against Chad and kneels down before Mitsukai. She's crying and he feels a tad bad for everything, not that he knows all the details.

"It was…good to know you, Mitsukai-chan." Ichigo says and lifts up Zangetsu.

"Goodbye, Mitsukai-chan." Orihime says with a smile, tears in her eyes.

"Goodbye, everyone." Mitsukai closes her eyes and the hilt makes contact with her forehead. The tap glows and kanji form, and then her body begins to dissimilate into ethereal, glowing particles.

And in plain view of the world three butterfly make their way up into the sky; their elegant dances intertwine, each one gorgeous and magnificent. Slowly they disappear from clear view and they are lost in memory, their wings, their elegance, their dances.

* * *

Note: No, this is not the end of the story


	26. Dying Is Easy

Chad felt the Quincy that was leaning greatly against him go a little bit heavier and less balanced. With a resigned sigh Chad moved slowly and grabbed hold of Uryuu's form and carefully placed him down on the ground. He gave Ichigo a knowing look and then turned to Orihime, who already had her Shun-Shun Rikka glowing over the Quincy. It seemed a bit odd-seeing as the opening wound on the Quincy's stomach had been healed, but upon inspection of his hands-one bloody and the other clean-Chad understood what had happened.

"Orihime, it's his back." Chad said, and he flipped Uryuu on his back, revealing the exit wound, torn, dirty and bleeding profusely.

"Katsurou…" Ichigo whispered and looked towards the trees. He seemed calmer since Orihime started to heal Uryuu, but there was a slight uneasy tone to his voice. "He's run into the woods." Ichigo turns to Chad and the taller teen nods, getting up and walking to the Shinigami. "We should…go and get him…" Ichigo finishes and sighs. Ichigo and Chad make their way into the woods, and Chad scoffs as Ichigo sneaks a worried glance behind them to Orihime, Uryuu and Rukia.

…

He's running with a limp and Clutching his arm; the bleeding hasn't stopped and the various lacerations he has received-both from the Quincy and Ichigo Kurosaki's strange form- have started to take their toll. He groans as his face makes contact with the hard dirt floor, him having tripped over the tree roots. He scrambles for safety; Katsurou can hear voices, and feel energies, near by.

"He went this way." It's the tall fellow; Katsurou can tell by the deepness of the tone.

"Look-over there, there's blood and the twigs are smashed." Ichigo points out and Katsurou sinks further into the bushels of leaves and twigs he managed to stumble upon.

"Pathetic." No._ It can't be…!_ Katsurou thinks but the voice, the single word and the disgust dripping within it…It's him and Katsurou can find no other word to better fit his situation.

Ironic.

He looks up, tilting his head back to see the person he would, for all terms and purposes, like to have never seen again. It's dark within this part of the woods, and despite the canopy covering the sun's light the man seems to be alighted. He feels the air thicken and swallows thickly. Destiny, it seems, is against him.

…

Ichigo and Chad amble past a few trees until they see their prey. Katsurou is on the floor, brown eyes dilated and face, and body, covered in mud, sweat and blood. He isn't focusing on them, despite their obvious loudness in navigating through the woods to find him. No, he focuses not on them but on someone behind him, wearing a nice, clean suit with glasses, white hair and a pentacle hanging from his wrist, dripping with electrically charged white-blue particles of reishi…

Ishida Ryuuken is glaring at Katsurou, nearly dripping abhorrence, repulsion,_ killing intent_. Ichigo stumbles a bit, feeling not only the hairs on the back of his neck rise but a sort of fear rush through his veins. Even without being able to read energies he can feel the elder Quincy's energy smoldering in the air around the clearing.

"Leave," Ryuuken growls, looking up with intense eyes. "He's _mine_."

And without another word, Ichigo and Chad left the area.

"Katsurou," Ryuuken sneers. "How can you call yourself a Shinigami? A _Brother_?" Ryuuken raises his hand and charges his bow. "Especially after m_urdering_ my wife, your _imoutou_?" Ryuuken glares and then raises his bow, ready to fire. "Are you ready for death?"

_"Imoutou…" Katsurou whispers and then he slid his blade into her stomach. "You've left me no choice."_

_"Nii-san" Miyuuki sobs and then she shoves him, hard, and grabs her wound. She turns and looks at her son, Little Uryuu too small to understand the danger, the peril they face at the moment. "I will always love you, brother."_

_" 'Yuuki-chan…" Katsurou whispers gently and then he looks at Miyuuki with soft eyes._

_"Kaa-san?" Uryuu whispers and grabs at his mother's bloody hand. "Whose hurt you?" Uryuu looks at Katsurou, his eyes sad and sincere. Katsurou's demeanor quickly hardens and he grips his zanpakuto tighter._

_"Miyuuki-imoutou," Katsurou grinds out, "Are you ready for death?"_

Katsurou chuckles, a low rumbling in his chest, and Ryuuken takes aim. His finger releases an arrow and Katsurou moves quickly as his body allows him too. He's standing where Uryuu once stood; His sword is out and pointing at where Ryuuken's heart _would have been_, that is, before Ryuuken moved using Hirenkyaku. Katsurou roars in pain as three arrows pierce his body, and he collapses onto the muddy ground.

When he opens his eyes he's not dead; no, worse. Katsurou reaches for his zanpakuto and finds…

…nothing.

He cries out and turns over, finding Ryuuken smirking smugly at him. "Bastard…Quincy…" Katsurou huffs out and then he's closing his eyes and trying to move; to no avail. "Too weak to take my life!"

"I am not weak." Ryuuken says seriously. "I am above you; I wouldn't taint my hands with your filthy blood." A sneer. "Live on, live on as a human as you so detest."

"Just kill me!"

"That's too simple." Ryuuken replies and calmly turns away. "Dying is easy, living is the hard part." Ryuuken thinks back, and his mind replays the day at his office where he was assaulted by a young Shinigami, and he repeats those same words. "So live on, suffer like a bastard, because living an isolated life is worse then death itself." And with a final step, Ishida Ryuuken vanished.

Two men, asking for different reasons, ask the same question. "Miyuuki...do you forgive me?"


	27. No Need

Ichigo looked at the scene before him; the buildings remained silent, not a soul in sight. There was the sun setting against the buildings and the trees; the crisp blue sky was shattered into dazzling colors-white clouds and red, orange, gold of the sunset. Ichigo sighed, feeling sore and tired but happy nonetheless. The weight on his back stirs and Ichigo feels a pang of anxiety.

Throughout their trip home, Uryuu hasn't woken up.

_"My mission here is complete." Rukia says with a small smile. "That other Shinigami left back to soul society, but I remember her name." Rukia ponders for a moment. She reaches into her pocket and removes a small bag full of pills with the same insignia that was on Ichigo's Shinigami badge. "Give this to him after he wakes up."_

Ichigo took the bag a tad reluctantly (but, hey, who wouldn't? They where pills with _skulls_ on them!) and Rukia said her goodbyes, followed by Daniel and Solomon. Ichigo stood, unconscious Quincy breathing raggedly on his back and a strange girl-very tomboy-ish, beside him and Orihime, who was healing her light wounds.

Kagemusha introduced herself and, on the long and tiresome way home, explained in great detail the whole story. She explained how she met Mitsukai, her brother Yotaka and the day the two siblings had met Katsurou.

_"He was looking for Quincy-san." Kagemusha said as she walked between Ichigo and Orihime, Chad not far behind. "And Mitsukai-chan had already realized her predicament" Kagemusha paused and then spoke on, voice hushed. "She told Yotaka-kun and he claimed that Katsurou was right; it was Miyuuki-san's fault they would roam the earth until they where either devoured or the world ended."_

Ichigo hated the idea, though it was one Uryuu had proposed when they had met. The Quincy where always hunted, although they only killed hollows to protect others. Ichigo scowls while trying to find his grip on Uryuu's body once more. He turns and looks at Chad, and Chad smiles, raising his hand in a silent goodbye.

"Ichigo-kuuuun!" Orihime squeaks and laughs, holding Kagemusha's hand as she runs towards Ichigo. Ichigo laughs and gives a slight nod. "I'll come by tomorrow morning and don't' forget that we have school!" Orihime finishes her cheery statement with a scolding tone. She smiles and turns to Kagemusha. "You'll stay in my house until we figure something out, 'kay?" Orihime asks with a smile.

"Sure." Kagemusha smiles awkwardly before squeaking and being hauled off by an overzealous Orihime.

Ichigo smiles faintly before looking around. It would be bad if people see him now, a Shinigami holding a human; they would see Uryuu, sure, but to them it would probably look like the Quincy was floating. Ichigo scoffs at how silly his thoughts have turned before turning right and stalking off to Uryuu's house.

…((-Thirty minutes later-))…

Ichigo shifted in his body, depositing the little green pill into his pocket. It was lucky for him that Kon had appeared when he sensed Ichigo's energy; Ichigo didn't have to leave Uryuu alone to get his body. Ichigo stretches as quietly as he can while still sitting beside the Quincy, who he has laid down on the bed. His bones crack and his muscles feel a tad sore, but not as bad as he felt in his Shinigami form.

Ichigo dares to look at Uryuu and feels a lump form in his throat; Uryuu is laying, his hair tussled and messed, skin paler than usual and his lips slightly parted to help him breath. Ichigo looks a bit crestfallen and can't stop himself when his hand reaches up and brushes a cold cheek.

"I…" Ichigo chokes out and can't believe that he's actually going to talk to the unconscious Quincy. "I missed you, so damn much." Ichigo confesses with a sigh. "It was only a day but…I already missed you-our fights, fighting together." A pause. "I was afraid of losing all that, of losing _you_.

"When I saw you get stabbed I…" A memory, as if distant, comes to Ichigo's eyes. "I honestly couldn't stop screaming. I thought I had lost you for sure and I just," Ichigo stops touching the Quincy's cheek and sighs. "I kind of lost it. And now, now… you won't wake up." Ichigo fights the urge to cry out. "Uryuu," Ichigo whispers and smiles to himself.

"I would die if you never woke up because I…I love you" Ichigo whispers and sighs. He gets up, feeling like a sappy fool. Of course Uryuu wouldn't hear him, wouldn't wake up because of what he said. It's a wish, that Uryuu will wake up and be great, and be his, but it's an impossible one, too. Ichigo quickly writes a note, just in case, and heads towards the Quincy's bed.

Ichigo sits there for a bit before heaving a great sigh and turning away to get up.

"I-Ichi…go?" Uryuu's cracked voice asks and Ichigo turns around quickly and gawks at Uryuu, the archer simply looking at him, dazed. Ichigo smiles and wipes his eyes of the tears that threaten to fall, not even wondering when his eyes had swelled with tears in the first place.

"Uri-Ishida." Ichigo smiles and hugs Uryuu. Uryuu groans lightly and Ichigo let's go immediately. Ichigo gets up, heading towards the phone, when Uryuu speaks once more in the same dizzy tone, though with a certain degree of urgency Ichigo stops before even taking a step away form the bed.

"Stay" Ichigo turns around and sits on the bed, forgetting what he was going to do and forgetting about telling Orihime or Chad about the Quincy's awakening. "Would you…please stay?" Uryuu asks uncertainly and Ichigo smiles and grabs Uryuu's hand, intertwining their fingers.

"You didn't have to ask." Ichigo replies smoothly, now kneeling on the bed beside Uryuu.

"Please don't go." Uryuu continues, and Ichigo straddles his lap.

"I didn't plan to." Ichigo purrs, planting a kiss on Uryuu's lips before slowly laying down beside the Quincy. Quickly, Uryuu is lulled to sleep by the rhythmic thumping of his heart and the warmth behind him. Ichigo, too, sleeps soon, his slumber catching him by surprise. His hand tightens On Uryuu's and he succumbs to sleep.


	28. Silent Plea

Ichigo sent Uryuu a worried glance, his body tensing and ready to defend by reflex. They where fighting hollows, not many but enough to make them both a little wary. These hollows where a combination of Ichigo's favorite-brainless brutes- and Uryuu's scorn: the thought-capable hollows. Ichigo was to fight these hollows alone, it's what he was prepared for and in all actuality preferred.

Uryuu just _had _to say he was okay, just _had_ to come out and rant about how he isn't weak, is fully healed and that "It's been a week of simply staying behind and letting you protect Karakura. I can't do that anymore!"

Yup. Ichigo just _had_ to cave in.

Ichigo swings Zangetsu and rips one of the stupid hollows in half; it roared before dissipating. He turned and looked again at Uryuu, who was dodging a flying hollow's swift talons. He cursed under his breath and shunpo'd, stabbing the hollow in the back of the neck before moving onto the next one. By the time the numbers had dwindled down to maybe three to four, Ichigo noticed that Uryuu was having trouble, more so than he ever had.

"Crap." Ichigo murmured and slashed at the hollow before him, unaware of the swinging tentacle in his blind spot. He felt projectiles zoom by his form and heard a loud crash and thud. He turned and surveyed the scene; There was an arm on the floor, massive, and the fingers where mere tentacles, twitching now and then. Not far behind was Uryuu, with one knee to the floor, the other outstretched, his hands shaking with his bow formed and steaming.

That just left one.

The last hollow hadn't attacked at all, instead it remained in the foreground, always close but never close enough. It was way larger than most, though still not the largest of the bunch that they had destroyed. It's arms where long, the knuckles balancing it's large form falling forward. Its hind legs where bent and bulging; there was a pang of familiarity in the sneering mask, the crack and the hunk of the white veneer that was missing…

"Quincy, Quincy." The hollow boomed and Uryuu's heart raced at the tone, the recognizable energy he had only just begun to feel. "I've been watching you, and you are _weak_!" The hollow guffawed and opened it's large mouth, revealing rows upon rows of teeth. "I will **devour** your soul!" it growled and then it was charging forward, towards the Quincy.

Uryuu raised his bow and aimed it at the hollow, his fingers pulling back arrows. He fired, once, twice, thrice and then a fourth and fifth time.

Each arrow exploded behind the hollow, whom continued to charge towards Uryuu.

"Uryuu, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked, thinking that the Quincy had killed the hollow. Instead, seeing as Uryuu slumped back and abolished his bow, starring blankly ahead, Ichigo charged forward. "Uryuu! What the hell are you doing?" Ichigo screamed as he dodged a pared car. Uryuu turned to him, and the look in those blue eyes where of someone who had simply…given up.

"Ichi…go…" Uryuu croaked and the hollow took a final step, raising and hammering it's fist down. Ichigo moved, never having used his shunpo so fast in his whole life, and lifted Zangetsu over his head, holing onto the blade as well as the hilt for extra leverage.

"Move" Ichigo commanded and turned to Uryuu. "Move, now!"

Uryuu scrambled and moved, and Ichigo shoved up with Zangetsu, relishing in the growl he received as the large fist hit the ground. Ichigo took a deep breath, heard a shrill but deep voice whisper in his ear and then clawed at the top of his face, forcing the reiatsu to condense on his face and create the infamous mask of his true potential.

**"He'll pay, just like that other bastard, for touching that which is ours."**

Ichigo swung Zangetsu, grumbling his "Getsuga Tensho" and expelled his black fang. The hollow had barely enough time to roar when it was impaled and sliced through by the blade of dark power. Ichigo turned and looked at Uryuu, his mask cracking and breaking apart on its own will. He walked, taking a few strides, to the Quincy and kneeled down.

"Are you okay? What was that all about?" Ichigo asked, starting off in a slightly warbled tone that slowly transformed to the norm. Uryuu visibly stiffened and stood up. Ichigo got up, too, but before he could fathom what was going on, Uryuu took off. Ichigo scowled and ran, too, catching up quickly and grabbing the Quincy.

"J-Just let me go!" Uryuu pushed Ichigo and, in a flash, was gone.

"Tch, telling me to leave you alone when you run off crying."

…

"Ichi-Ichigo, get…please, just…leave" Uryuu's request was broken, muffled sobs causing his sentence to drag out. The request was ignored, especially when Ichigo recalled the tearful expression of the Quincy as he left the battlefield. In fact, the request seemed to fuel Ichigo's need to want to console Uryuu.

"Please," Ichigo started, voice soft," Uryuu, what…what happened?" Ichigo asked. Uryuu stayed quiet, his back still against Ichigo. The Shinigami was going to ask again when Uryuu spoke up.

"That hollow…" Uryuu paused. "When it first appeared, I was forced to stay up because of-of nightmares." Uryuu sighs, and Ichigo recalls the note and the box he had received. "After that, when the hollow reappeared…it was when Mitsukai had appeared, and when I started to get confused about my life, about…you." Uryuu whispered, so low Ichigo barely heard it.

"Today it just…reminded me about how real all of that was." Uryuu laughs, the sound fake and forced, and he turns, looking at Ichigo through teary eyes. "Mitsukai, Katsurou…they really did come here for me…my…my own mother…" Uryuu sobs and covers his mouth, as if to prevent another sound to escape pass his lips. "It served as a grim reminder of what really happened, that I…I'm still weak, no matter what." Uryuu turns back and leans on the kitchen counter, shaking his head.

"I can't do this anymore." A pause. "I'm too weak, I'm too…I'm just not cut out for this, for hollows and being a savior. All I can do is get captured and be a victim." Uryuu's grip on the counter tightens. "I couldn't destroy those hollows, I couldn't even do the right thing, I didn't ask for help…I just made everything hard for everyone."

_No_ Ichigo wants to say, he wants to soothe away those worries but he's no good with words, Uryuu's the one that's good with words, and Ichigo can only stand there, knowing not what to do as Uryuu wipes his tears and makes his way out the kitchen. Ichigo follows him silently, not knowing what to do.

"Listen, Uryuu, we can't…" Ichigo struggles for his words and finds that they have all left him. Uryuu is halfway to his room now, and Ichigo throws all caution to the wind. Ichigo takes the three steps that separate him from the Quincy and wraps his arms around Uryuu's waist, ignoring how he tenses. Ichigo turns him around and removes one of his arms, using the free hand to wipe the stray tears from the Quincy's eyes.

"You shouldn't cry, Uryuu." Ichigo smiles and sighs. "Or I'm going to transform and end up killing something." Uryuu chuckles lightly and bows his head. "This…this isn't the usual you." Ichigo remarks, his thumb now gently rubbing the Quincy's slightly damp cheek. "You're strong, smart, and an important person to everyone especially…" Ichigo opens his mouth to say it, but the words don't come out. Uryuu looks up, eyes wanting, affectionate, afraid. Ichigo moves forward, pressing his lips against Uryuu's, first an innocent brush before the kiss turns tender, both moving against each other in a sort of sweet, seductive dance.

"Especially to me." Ichigo finishes and smiles. Uryuu smiles, too, subjected to the sight of Kurosaki Ichigo beaming, the sweet words and the kiss. Uryuu leans forward and presses his lips against Ichigo's, enjoying the proximity and the warmth the other has to offer. Ichigo breaks the kiss, feeling that his point has come across to the archer, and starts to speak once more.

"Listen, Uryuu…when you where troubled…" Ichigo sighs and decides _It's now or never_. "I was troubled, seeing you all conflicted. I hated seeing you like that, especially after…that hollow, how you where all torn and bloodied… I almost ran out of the clinic to go and kill the damn thing." Ichigo laughs at himself.

"You don't have to hide anymore, Uryuu." Ichigo says, demeanor stern and voice steady. "You don't have to hide from getting hurt, don't have to hide from me." Ichigo tilts Uryuu's head back up and takes his lips in a sweet kiss. Uryuu releases a sigh and melts into the strong arm around his waist, the hand gently touching his cheek. The kiss resumes, and Uryuu is responding more passionately, his own limp arms lifting and tentatively wrapping around Ichigo's broad shoulders.

"Ichigo I-" Uryuu starts but Ichigo's insistent lips are on his again, silencing any word that the Quincy was going to say. Uryuu groans and moves forward, trying his best not to break the kiss, and struggles a bit, trying to open his bedroom door with his back against the frame.

"Uryuu, I know…" Ichigo leans forward and places a kiss on Uryuu's cheek, opening the door as he speaks. "…this, it may seem… rushed but I've never been good with words, and right now," A pause," words are sufficient to what I feel. If I tell you this then I feel like I'm lying, because words don't come close to what's in here." Ichigo smiles as he grabs Uryuu's hand and places it over his bosom. Uryuu's eyes widen at the feeling, the constant drumming of Ichigo's heart, and feels the beating soak through his fingers and fill his heart.

Uryuu has been silent for the past few seconds, which Ichigo takes as rejection, until Uryuu smiles and squeezes the hand that is holding his; Ichigo's face erupts in blush and Uryuu laughs. "So…what is this that you want to show me?" Uryuu teases and leans forward, nearly on his tip-toes, and kisses Ichigo, feeling his entire persona erupt in warmth.

Ichigo smiles into the kiss and tips Uryuu's head slightly back, letting his tongue dance on the bottom lip before being gained entrance. Ichigo feels himself shudder as Uryuu's tongue comes to life and rubs against his own, the slick orifice making him shudder and lurch forward. Uryuu moans deep in his throat and Ichigo feels the vibration in their conjoined mouths and nearly loses it.

Uryuu's legs buckle as he hits the bed and Ichigo follows him onto the mattress, straddling the Quincy. Uryuu is blushing hard, his body shivering slightly and his lips slightly swollen with saliva making them glisten. Ichigo groans and feels himself harden, thinking himself a sap for being turned on so easily. Uryuu has that power over him, though, and Ichigo can't help but think that he is only this way for the Quincy, he will only be sappy, cheesy and always at a loss of words when around the archer.

Uryuu starts to scoot up on the bed, stopping only when his head is resting upon the pillows. Ichigo blinks twice before snapping out of his trance and following Uryuu's lead. Ichigo leans down and the two resume their kissing, though the kisses have become sloppier as the two become more disoriented, more aroused. Ichigo loses the strength in his knees that kept him slightly elevated and his groin rubs against Uryuu's crotch, eliciting a moan from the Quincy.

To Ichigo, that was the single, most stimulating sound he's ever heard in his life.

Ichigo, panting now, reaches down and begins to pull of his shirt, not breaking eye contact with Uryuu. Uryuu seems to turn slightly more pink as Ichigo tosses his shirt somewhere within the vicinity of the room. Ichigo smiles and leans down, carefully unbuttoning the archer's shirt until impatience took over and he ripped the cloth of. Uryuu didn't seem to mind, however, as Ichigo's hands began to caress his chest from his clavicle all the way to his naval and back again. Ichigo groans as Uryuu squirms, causing tendrils of pleasure to shoot through his body.

"Ichi-go!" Uryuu gasps and looks at Ichigo with passionate eyes. "I…want you...please, now…" Uryuu whispers and his eyes brim with tears. Ichigo nods and moves quickly, pulling off his pants before shuffling around to help Uryuu with his process. Once the restricting denim is removed, Ichigo rapidly removed his boxers, followed by Uryuu's briefs. Uryuu's face is still turned, hiding his teary eyes, and Ichigo leans forward and places a few kisses on the archer's check down to his neck.

"You're so fucking beautiful." Ichigo whispers and Uryuu blushes harder. Ichigo sighs, seeing as Uryuu still has tears in his eyes, and leans down to kiss the archer. Ichigo places a hand on the head of Uryuu's hard member and strokes it a few times, his hand sliding easily with the oozing pre-come. He removes his hand and places two slightly slick fingers before Uryuu's entrance. "This is going to hurt at first, just…bear with me, Uryuu." Ichigo forewarns and slides a finger in, watching Uryuu for any pain. After a few moments Ichigo begins to move the finger and bites his lip at the tight heat that's surrounding the digit. He slides in the second and repeats the process until Uryuu's hand clamps down on his bicep.

"N-now." Uryuu commands and Ichigo can see it in his eyes. There's want, yes, and affection, but self-loathing and despair. Ichigo wants to correct the archer but knows he can't do any good right now. Instead he bides by Uryuu's will and slowly breaches the head of his swollen cock within Uryuu. Uryuu hisses and closes his eyes, tears springing out of the corner of his lashes, but does nothing more.

After a few moments Uryuu wraps his legs around Ichigo's waist and silently urges him forward. Ichigo doesn't stop this time until he's fully sheathed-both for Uryuu's sake and his own. It's incredible, the feeling of being one with someone you love so wholly and completely, that Ichigo feels like crying. Ichigo leans down and kisses Uryuu, which serves to calm down the Quincy. Ichigo pulls out and thrusts in, making sure to change his angle when he can. Uryuu's hisses of pain swiftly turn to groans and then moans as Ichigo delves deeper and deeper inside him.

"Ah! Ichigo!" Uryuu cries out and Ichigo moans at the breathless tone his name is moaned in. Ichigo gives one more hearty thrust and Uryuu cries out in pleasure, his cock twitching between them and spurting on both their chests. Ichigo can't control himself as he ejaculates within the Quincy.

Ichigo pulls out and lays beside Uryuu, who is already dozing off. Ichigo smiles and leans over the bed and retrieves his t-shirt, using it to clean the Quincy, and then himself, off. He tosses the shirt and lays back down, slowly pulling the blanket out from below them, and covers Uryuu and himself with it. Uryuu turns and looks at him, a sleepy smile on his lips and whispers slowly.

"I love you, Ichigo." And falls asleep.

"I love you, Uryuu." Ichigo replies and scoots closer to the archer. "And I will do whatever I can to make you happy again, to make you forget all of this." Ichigo brushes a few stray locks of raven and gently caresses Uryuu's cheek. "I will make sure you go back to your old self, I will stay by your side and protect you." Ichigo smiles and nuzzles Uryuu's neck, feeling sleep start to claim him.

"I will help you, I will protect you and keep you safe no matter what…I swear on my soul."


	29. Owari

_It had been three months._

_And, Ichigo had to say, he was happy to have the old Uryuu back now._

"Stupid Shinigami! What the hell do you think you're doing!" Uryuu's shout could be hear blocks away.

_Well…_

…_sort of._

Ichigo laughed as his back met the wall, not a tad bit intimidated by the huffing Quincy. The blush that seemed present on Uryuu's cheeks nearly every time Ichigo came into contact just had that effect. Ichigo was about to give a smart retort when Uryuu's scowl disappeared and morphed into a sweet smile that got Ichigo's heart beating a little harder.

"Well…" Uryuu started and paused, adding a dramatic affect," since you asked nicely, I-chi-go"

_Oh, god…even the way he says my name makes me want to take him right here, against the damn wall. _Ichigo thought to himself, a dazed look coming across his face. Uryuu smirked at the sound of people outside.

"ICHIGO!"

"URYUU!"

Ichigo jumped and broke out of his reverie, Uryuu only laughed and walked to the window.

_The bloody tease…_ Ichigo mentally cursed himself for falling easily to Uryuu's advances. The Quincy had probably felt their presence way before, and decided to punish Ichigo for it. Ichigo scowled. Uryuu peaked his head over the window sill and smiled. Without another word the Quincy had walked towards his door and started to leave.

"Well, are you coming or what?"

…

"Well well" Rukia grinned, standing in her small Shinigami form with Mitsukai behind her. "I see you've made a complete recovery." She took a few steps forward and hugged Uryuu as best she could. She noted a slightly colored patch of skin on his neck, a tad red. She laughed and shook her head at Ichigo as he came out of the apartment. "Of course I bet the recovery would have been faster if _someone _would let you rest and save your energy!" Rukia teased and Uryuu turned his head to hide his blush as Rukia ran to greet Ichigo.

"Uryuu-kun." Mitsukai smiled and Uryuu smiled softly.

"Mitsukai-chan."

Both moved forward at the same time and held the other in a tight embrace.

"I see you've become a Shinigami." Uryuu joked and Mitsukai bowed her head quickly with a slight laugh. She looked up, silver hair tied back by golden bands, and revealed two cobalt eyes. "Your eyes…" Uryuu trailed off and Mitsukai blushed lightly.

"Oh, hai um…" Mitsukai paused for a moment. "Both our spirits, mine and your mothers, where cleansed so the attributes that I had because of her soul disappeared." Mitsukai clarified. "Since I had already been searched for my entering in the Shinigami Academy was quick, as was my graduation due to the, er…'past training' I had received."

"Yes!" Rukia called out from beside Ichigo. "Mitsukai-chan here held my Taicho's interest and he got her on my squad." Rukia grinned from ear to ear. "She's a fifth seat now, but maybe later she can move up as a lieutenant of another division."

"That's great!" Ichigo beamed.

Uryuu smiled as well, but there was a single question bugging his mind.

"And…my mother?"

The air of accomplishment was undermined by silence and foreboding. Mitsukai bowed her head once more and Rukia took a few steps forward, placing her hand reassuringly on Uryuu's shoulder. Ichigo walked behind him and wrapped his arms around the Quincy's waist.

"There seems to have been something…"Rukia paused. "Something must have gone awry, and her soul never reached the Soul Society. I'm sorry, Uryuu-san."

Uryuu stayed silent and leaned back into the warm embrace.

…

Ryuuken had to come in early to work. One of his patients, a single woman named Misaki, was giving birth to her child. She wasn't meant to give birth-from his tests the child wasn't living properly, and was on the verge of death within the wound.

Ryuuken couldn't let this child die.

He gave simple instructions that Misaki followed, and by the time Misaki was on the verge of collapsing, A guttural cry resounded in the small room and Ryuuken cut the Umbilical cord, clipped it down with one of his medical instruments and proceeded to clean the infant.

The nurses cleaned up the afterbirth and the mess, helped Misaki up and then left the room. Ryuuken smiled politely as he handed the baby to her mother.

"Congratulations, it's a girl, Misaki-chan." Ryuuken smiled as Misaki's face lit up with happiness. "What is her name?" Misaki smiled and stroked her daughter's cheek gently.

"Her name is…Miyuuki." Misaki smiled. "My Miyuuki."

Ryuuken stifled a gasp as he heard Misaki. The baby girl opened her eyes, and her mother marveled at the beautiful sapphire that resided there.

"Miyuuki, huh." Ryuuken muttered and smiled, looking deep into those azure eyes. "That's a beautiful name."

* * *

**AN: **Well this is the end for Identity. Thank you for reading up until the end! I hope you enjoyed the story.


End file.
